All You Need Is Love
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: AU-Set in Brooklyn. Flack meets the girl of his dreams, Danny is on a baseball team, and Mac has to deal with his love leaving him. How do the girls get involved in all of this? mainly FA, with SMacked, DL and some Adam/Kendall
1. Outline of the Characters

**All You Need Is Love**

**Summary: AU- Set in the early 1900's in Brooklyn. Flack meets the girl of his dreams, Danny is on a baseball team, and Mac has to deal with his love leaving him. How do the girls get involved in all of this? Guys are being smitten all of a sudden. mainly FA, with some DL and SMacked**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI NY and this is my first story that's mainly FA, so please enjoy.**

* * *

**Outline of the Characters:**

_**the guys:**_

**Donald Flack Jr.- **Owner of a small New York restuarant on a corner of a street in Brooklyn, New York City. He experiments on new food based off New York City, it's not a very popular place, but Don is proud of it. His father was a member of the NYPD. He was going to go there until his mom died last year who owned the restaurant, and he wanted to keep that going.

The last time he had a girlfriend was in high school, which only lasted a week. Ten years later he's 29, still no girl who caught his interest, until one rainy day a girl comes into his restaurant one who's which he's immediately attracted to.

**Danny Messer- **best friend of Don's, who comes to the restaurant to test out Don's new creations. He just got accepted on the Brooklyn Dodgers baseball team. He is one of the best on the team.

He was a man with commitment issues, his old girlfriend of a year, asked him to marry her. He just couldn't accept, he has a whole life ahead of him, he was only 26 after all. Now he is 28, and an attractive female moved across the hall from his apartment. They met being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Mac Taylor- **an ex-Marine who had moved to New York two years ago. Mac met Danny at his office in the NYPD station, he had a concern about his brother's killer. Mac helped him through that, and a few months later, they became close friends.

Mac met his love Claire Conrad at Don's restuarant, they got to talking and started dating. Within 7 months, he asked if she would move in with him, she accepted. Just a few weeks ago, Mac asked for her to marry him. She accepted and Mac was real happy with that. Until she found out that her ex just came out of the military alive, she really loved him, and now she's back with him and Mac's now 32 and single.

**_the girls:_**

**Jessica Angell- **she is a writer, who always wanted to have her first story published. She wrote about romance even though she wasn't experienced in that topic, she is only 27. She lived in New York all her life, she was living with her dad and brothers, but then decided that she wanted to live on her own. Almost a whole year on her own she met Stella and now they are living together, in a small apartment right near the Brooklyn bridge.

Her brothers always had a say in which guy they didn't approve on to go out with Jess. Not even living away from her family could stop that from happening. So Jess just decided that she might as well be alone forever. But once she met Don, her opinion changed on the matter.

**Lindsay Monroe- **a girl who grew up in Montana and moved to the city a month ago. She is 26, her parents didn't really know if she would be okay by herself so far away and in the city. She keeps in touch with them on the phone once a week to tell them how she's holding out.

She got to her new apartment all moved in. She never had a boyfriend since college in Montana, they've been going out up until Lindsay wanted to move out and go to New York City. He didn't want to move all the way over there so he broke up with her. She's been single since then, but didn't care, she rather live alone anyways. Up until she met Danny Messer.

**Stella Bonasera- **just turned 30 and is a strong willed woman. She grew up as an orphan, never really knowing her parents. She lived in New York all her life, but was born in Greece. Her college professor told her all the background information that she knows now. She's now a professor at Chelsea University, because her professor died a month ago and she looked up to him as a father.

Her love life hasn't been so great. She was almost raped by firefighter Brandon Walsh, and her last boyfriend tried to kill her. But she killed him first in self defense. Guys haven't been as good to her as she thought, so she decides to give up hope on guys until one day she met Mac Taylor.

**_and the minor characters_**

**Adam Ross- **other then Danny, Don's favorite customer, 25 years old

**Kendall Novak- **Adam's wife of two years, 27 years old

**Sid Hammerback- **Danny's baseball couch, and father figure to all the main guys, the most insightful man ever

**Sheldon Hawkes**- Don's business partner, who checks up on business every once in a while, see how the bakery is holding out. 25 years old

**Aiden Burn-** Danny's long lost sister, who is good friends with Lindsay Monroe, once Lindsay meets Danny and tells Aiden about him, she knows that Lindsay is dating her brother. 26 years old

**Gillian Whitford**- works for the mayor, she likes Mac, but they don't get along well. she appears when the mayor is holding an event. 29 years old

* * *

_Um... so how'd you like the intro...? comments and reviews are welcomed. Also if you haven't read my newest story Yes, No Maybe So has been posted and lacking some reviews... so read that as well :D_


	2. Finding Love Isn't Easy

**Finding Love Isn't Easy**

It was a fine Spring morning. Don Flack's restaurant had a few tables and a counter with a few stools, so some people; perferably Don's friends, could sit there whenever they wanted.

Don was checking on his inventory whenever Mac Taylor entered.

"Hey Big Mac. What brings you here early? Danny hasn't even come in yet."

"Today's my day off, and I had nothing else better to do," Mac frowns, sitting down at a stool.

"Still upset about the whole Claire thing?"

"She left me."

"For a guy who she thought was dead. You'll find someone better than that."

"She's the only woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. There won't ever be another."

"Won't do you any good doubting your self. Your a very handsome man Mac. Girls would be crazy not to go for a nice guy like you."

"Well, what about you?"

"What about me?" Don raised his eyebrow, leaning on the counter.

"It's okay for you to be all sad about not having _'the one'_ in your life."

"Okay, well that's me," Don frowns.

There was some silence and then Danny entered.

"Oh my, look who it is. Big Mac is here before me."

"Funny," Mac sighs.

"What's wrong with him?

"He had nothing else better to do."

"So he comes here," Danny smirks.

"Danno, why are you so happy this morning? You get some from your little girl friend. What's her name?"

"Oh, your talking about Montana," he says and his face brightens.

"Why aren't you going out with her yet?"

"I don't like rushing into things."

"Okay Danny. I still say she's got the hots for you."

"What happened anyways?" Mac asked.

"She remembered I had a game today and made me breakfast. Man can she cook."

"Yeah, you like her."

"Your just upset because you guys don't have any one. When the time comes, you guys will find a girl that will be worth your while."

"You sound like Adam," Flack smiles.

"Speaking of which, where is the nerd boy?"

"Last night was his and Kendall's two years being married."

"So, he's busy getting his groove thing on," Danny smirks.

"Okay, that's a visual I don't want in my head please."

"Fine, anyways... Don where's the new menu item I get to test out for you?"

"You have your girlfriend make you breakfast and you still want more. It's a smoothie, Melon Berry Spritz," he goes to the machine and handed Danny a cup and a straw. "Enjoy."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess Angell had woken up a few minutes ago, she went to go put on her and Stella's coffee. Once that was done, Jess grabbed her favorite writing pen and paper, put on her glasses and started writing the second chapter to her story.

She was doing well when Stella came out of her bedroom.

"I smell some good coffee."

Jess looks up from her work, "Just the way we like it."

Stella nods and then sat down across the table from Jess. "So, when can I read this story of yours?"

"When I'm done, but it'll take me some time until I get it right."

"I bet it'll be great. I'll even buy the first copy that comes out."

"Thanks Stella. That means a lot to me."

"Can you at least tell me what's going on?"

"Well, I told you the first chapter was about introducing the two main characters and their lives and all of that. This chapter is about the two characters meeting for the first time. And they will feel a slight attraction to the other, but not knowing how they will feel, that's for later on."

"That sounds great Jess."

"I hope it's just as good as it sounds."

"Well, whenever you need help, you know I'll be right here for you."

"Yeah, until you start teaching at the University again. In two months."

"I'm only going to be teaching morning classes, I'll be back before two in the afternoon everyday."

"It's never the same with out you here. You complete me," Jess smiles.

"I'm glad to be here for you, your like a sister to me."

"Your too great Stella."

"If I'm too great why haven't I found the guy I want, and who respects me?"

"Love takes time Stell, you just have to wait."

"Yeah, I guess," Stella nods, getting her and Jess' cup of coffee.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, you guys, I have to go. Got to head to the feild to practice before the game."

"Okay Danno. When you guys win you should invite all the team over to celebrate."

"Maybe, anyways I got to run, bye guys," Danny nods and left.

"Mac, you think I'm ever going to find some one who likes me?"

"How am I supposed to know. I got rejected because someone came back in Claire's life."

"We're going to be lonely forever."

"Your going to find some one I promise. It's me you have to worry about."

"Mac, let's make a pact. Right here, right now."

"What do you got for us Don?"

"That if either of us find the one we think is... well the one, we can't actually do anything with them until the other one finds another."

"But what if one of us won't find the one for a couple of years."

"My friend, we'll get to that when it comes. Plus we'll have trouble finding the woman of our dreams."

"The woman of my dreams was Claire."

"Mac, get over her. PLEASE, I beg of you keep that attitude up and no one will want you."

"Fine, I'll try to the best of my ability."

"Now that's what I like to hear. Okay, so this is what my dream girl looks like..." Don starts.

_

* * *

_

Okay so how'd you like this update PLEASE leave any kind of review, and if you want to flame and be petty, don't even bother. Yeah, so if you review this my next update will be better. This was just getting more familiar with the main characters of this story.


	3. World's Collide

_Okay I looked it over three times before posted, messed up now posting again._

**Worlds Collide**

It was about noon, the clouds were filled with dark skies, and recently started pouring, but the rain settled a little.

Jess had gotten writers block so she decided to take a break.

"Hey Stell," Jess enters the living room.

"Yeah Jess," Stella looks up from the magazine she was reading.

"We need to go out somewhere for lunch."

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Um..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Business rush had just left, leaving Mac and Don alone yet again.

"So Don, you finally get to take a break."

"Yeah, about time," Don sighs, sitting on a stool next to Mac. "I never had so many take outs."

"Well buddy, you did good," Mac smiled patting his friend on the back.

Don puts his head down on the counter. A few minutes of silence and the door opens.

"Hey guys," Adam entered sitting down quickly.

"Where's the wife?" Mac asked with a slight frown.

"Her parents house. They claimed they haven't seen their little girl in a while, so they took her today."

"Sucks for you then man," Don looks up at the boy.

"So how was the anniversary last night?"

Adam shrugs, "Good, after dinner we spent the rest of the night in bed."

"Of course you were," Don smirks.

"Yeah, so how's it going for you two on Solo Express?"

"Don't bring that up Adam," Mac frowns.

"Your still hung up on that Claire woman aren't you?"

"I loved her Adam, do you know how much that hurt when she left?"

"I guess a lot since your still hung up on her."

"I wish there was somehing I could of done, to make her not leave."

"Mac, she thought he was dead."

"How could she move on so fast?"

"She's a female, things we guys fail to realize and understand," Adam grins.

"I keep on telling him that," Don nods.

"Since when did you become the love guru anyways?"

"Since he's been married Mac," Don shook his head.

"Fine, you win. I'll be back I'm heading to the bathroom," Mac got up off the stool and left.

"Okay, he really needs some one so he can forget Claire, look at what it's doing to the man," Adam shook his head.

"I know Adam. I just want the old happy Mac back," Don sighs.

"All in good time he will be," Adam hopes. There was silence and then the front door opened again.

Adam nudges Don in the side, causing him to turn around. He gulps at the sight before him.

"Ladies, welcome to this guy's restaurant," Adam smiled patting Don's back.

Don quickly stood up, "My name's Don Flack," he held out his hand.

"My name is Jess Angell," she held out her hand.

_An angel is more like it_, he thought to himself.

Stella coughs.

"Oh, Don Flack this is my friend Stella Bonasera."

"Nice to meet you both," Don nods. "So what would you ladies like for lunch today?"

Both girls shrug, "What's good?"

"Um... Adam, you're one of my loyal food tasters. What do you think?"

"Your burgers are great Flack, and your banana mango smoothie."

The girls look at each other, "That sounds good."

"With everything on it?"

"Why not?" Stella smirks. "Well, we'll go sit at a table."

"Okay," Don nods, as he makes his way to the other side of the counter, and the girls go to a table.

"So, you met the owner."

"Stella, did you see his eyes? Those were the prettiest blue eyes that I have ever scene."

"I must say you guys look cute together."

"Stella."

"That's your dream guy isn't it?"

"He fits all my desciptions well."

"Okay, I think you should get to know him better. It'll help you with your book."

"My story is kind of like this. He's handsome and sure is a charmer," she blushes slightly.

Stella nods, "Yeah, you like him."

"Your right Stella. I think I do."

"You should go talk to him."

"I can't do that," Jess gulps.

"You'll be fine, I got your back every step of the way."

"Thanks Stell. But what should we talk about?"

"His business. See if he's married."

"Well, he didn't have a ring on."

"I thought you were too busy looking in his eyes," Stella teases.

Don walks over, Adam holding the drinks. "Order's up," he nods and placed the food on the table, him and Adam heading back to the counter.

"Do you think he likes me?" Jess couldn't help but ask biting into the burger. "Oh my God, this is like the best burger ever."

"Maybe you can start talking to him by complimenting the chef."

"Good idea," Jess got up and walked over to the counter.

"Um... is the burger not good? I'm sorry," Don fiddles with his hands. "I can make you another one."

"No, it's delicious. The greatest tasting burger in the world."

"Really?"

"Yeah, even I don't make burgers this good," she smiles sitting down on a stool.

Mac had came back from the bathroom.

"Hey Don, who's this?"

Jess turns around. "I'm Jess Angell."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mac Taylor."

"A pleasure meeting you too," Jess nods and turns back around to Don. "Do you serve breakfast here?"

"Yeah, every meal of the day, why?"

"Maybe tomorrow I can see what you got on your breakfast menu."

"All right by me."

"Well, I'm going back over to Stella and finish that delicious burger."

"You go do that," Don smirks, and she went back over to Stella.

"Who's Stella?" Mac asked, Don pointed to her. "Oh," he smirks. "She probably has a lot of guys who like her."

"Doubt it, if she did have some one you think she would be with Jess?" Adam asked.

"Shut up, anyways, I should get going," Mac nods.

"To where?"

"To my office, I can't be wasting my time with you two," Mac shook his head and then leaves.

"What's his problem now?" Don asked.

"Beats me," Adam shrugs. "So, Jess, huh?"

"What?" Don asked, acting confused.

"You've been smiling at her ever since she entered."

"Let's just say, she has everything I was looking for in my dream girl."

"I knew you would find a girl sometime soon."

"You phsycic or something Ross?"

"Maybe I am. I also think I can read minds. You want me to leave so you can chat with the ladies."

"Well... kind of," Don smirks.

"All right, I'll leave."

"Thanks Adam, and I owe you."

"You really don't have to... well bye," Adam smirks and left.

Don takes a gulp and walks over to the ladies. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"We don't mind, we won't mind the company."

"Okay," Don pulled up a chair and sat next to Jess.

* * *

_So how'd you feel about this chapter, was it better than the last and PLEASE REVIEW :D make this chapter worth my while._


	4. After Lunch Thoughts and Conversations

_Reviews have been going down to all my stories, but it's all good the few i get still manage a smile on my face :D_

**After Lunch Thoughts and Conversations**

An hour had passed and Stella drove her and Jess home.

"I like Don, he's really sweet."

"You want to see him again, don't you?"

"I wouldn't mind. I told him before that I might come back for breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh, sounds like a date."

"Yeah, not really Stell. You still believe he's single?"

"I think he was flirting with you Jess.."

"Are you sure Stella?"

"You doubting me Jess, I know I'm not good in a relationship, but I know when a guy is flirting."

"I hope he does like me."

"Aw you have a crush on the Flack boy."

"Whatever," Jess rolls her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Don was at his restaurant alone cleaning up the mess that was there. He sits down on a stool when he gets done, taking a deep sigh.

_**Is it strange that I miss her already. Jess Angell, hm... maybe I should give her a call. Will that be to subtle though? I don't have her number, she says she might come for breakfast tomorrow. What am I going to do?**_

"I have major problems. I never felt like this before," Don mumbles, not knowing that he had a person who just entered the restaurant.

"Like what?" a male asked. Don turns around quickly.

"Danny, don't you have a game you should be attending?"

"I would, but as you can tell it got rained out," Danny mutters, upset Don not seeing his wet appearance.

"Was your girl friend there?"

"No she wasn't. Thank you very much," Danny quickly frowns.

"Aah, well Messer, take a seat and just chill with me."

There was some silence and then Danny spoke up.

"Why do you have that dumbass smile on your face?"

Don cheeks become warm, "It's nothing," he frowns trying to hide it.

"Don Flack, I know your lying to me."

Don sighs in defeat. "All right, well a woman came in here today."

"I see," Danny smirks. "Um... I mean, continue."

"She was nice and everything, even very pretty and I just can't get her off my mind."

"I think your very smitten Don Flack," Danny smirks. "Congratulations man. Did you get her number?"

"Um... no," Don frowns. "But she said she might come for breakfast tomorrow."

"Did she come alone or... with someone?"

"A woman named Stella Bonasera."

"Sounds Greek."

"How do you manage to know that?"

"You can tell by last names Don," Danny smirks.

"How do you know Greek last names?"

"I just do," Danny nods. "Anyways back to these women..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jess, I think your smitten."

"Stella, maybe I should go to the restaurant alone tomorrow."

"What, why?"

"You know I enjoy your company and your my other half and all, but I just want to see how it would work out in a setting where it's just me and him."

Stella sighs, "Yeah, I understand. I got things I need to do anyways."

"Are you mad at me?"

"If you do this to me when you both start dating, then I will be."

"Meeting Don had actually got me more ideas for my story," she quickly changes the subject.

"That's good," Stella smiles. "I like seeing you getting excited."

"I don't know what it is, but once I saw Don I just couldn't help but smile."

"Can't believe your growing up so fast," Stella smiles.

"I just feel like your left out Stell. You need a guy in your life."

"Jess, I almost got raped by that one firefighter and I killed my last boyfriend, because he tried killing me. Trust me, I don't need a guy in my life."

"You just need to find the right one Stell. There's one out there for everyone."

"No one wants me Jess. Trust me, I'm better off alone with my best friend," Stella smiles.

"Thanks, but you keep that attitude up, it will be harder for you."

"I know," Stella sighs. "But right now, I'm just glad I have you in my life."

"And don't worry, it's going to be impossible for me to forget about you if me and Don ever do get together."

"I still say he likes you..." Stella continues with the Don situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah Don, you are most definately smitten. If your lucky maybe she'll come back here for dinner."

"I just hope she still comes for breakfast."

"If she's thinking about you like I think she might be, then I think she will come back."

"I know she will come back, I just hope it's sooner then later."

"Don't worry bud," Danny pats Don on the back.

There was some silence and then the door opened. They didn't expect it, but Mac Taylor had returned.

"Big Mac, a little surprised to see you back here so soon."

Mac silently walks over to the counter and sits on a stool.

"Don, I was thinking about this for a while. And I think... I'm ready to move on."

"That's great man. I hate seeing you upset, you will be happy once again, and hopefully this one will be worth every moment."

"Okay you guys both turned into complete saps," Danny smirks. "But congrats on that Mac."

Both Mac and Don smirk, both having hope that all things that come in their future will be worth every minute.

_

* * *

_

Okay so for ALL who are liking the story and how its heading please PLEASE leave even the slightest the review, if it made you smile at least once then YAY and please don't forget to review :D


	5. Dreams and The Three Amigos

**Dreams and The Three Amigos**

Jess had just woken from her nap, after her and Stella's talk about Don. She goes to find Stella who is in her room.

"Stella, I had the greatest dream."

"Let me guess, Don Flack."

"Yeah," Jess smiles taking a seat on the side of Stella's bed.

"What was so great about it?" she smirks, enjoying her friend being happy.

"He came over here, asked me to dinner, and then when he brought me home, he kissed me and I invited him inside. He closed the door, and he started kissing me again, and then... I woke up," her smile got brighter.

"That's great Jess. So, did you decide that we were going back to the restaurant for dinner?"

"I think it would be best," Jess smiles.

"Of course it would, let me just get a shower and we'll be on our way."

Jess nods and left to go get ready. In her mind hoping it'll be a night to remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Don, Danny and Mac were eating some food.

"So Don, when is your lovely woman coming back?" Mac asks.

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon."

"I'm still happy for you buddy. You need a woman like that in your life."

"I'm not even dating her Mac."

"I know, but you guys will before you both know it," he smirks.

"Is that so Taylor? What are you going to do with your life of moving on?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, but I might stay single a while. I'm just not going be thinking about Claire every five minutes."

"Well Big Mac," Danny inputs. "Every five minutes you brought up her name."

"I have?" Mac frowns.

"Sorry Mac, but I have to agree with my man Danny," Don nods.

"Why do I feel this way?"

"You love her and your single, but as soon as you find another woman you'll be fine."

"Who am I going to go out with? The only woman I know who likes me is Gillian Whitford," Mac frowns.

"Ugh, you can't date her Mac, she's horrible," Don sighs.

"I know, you can do much butter," Danny puts in his two cents.

"You know guys, I would never go out with her, so you don't have to worry about that."

"I hope not," both guys frown.

There was some silence, "Did you guys noticed we're like the three amigos?" Danny disturbed the quiet.

"How so?" they both asked.

"One always gets a girl, Me. One's a loner, Mac. And the other one is handsome, Don."

"I beg to differ Danny," Don smirks. "You can't get many girls. Hell, I could get more girls then you."

"But your not a big flirt like me."

"I think I'm a pretty damn good flirt, if I do say so myself."

Mac who was quiet the whole time spoke up, "Why do I have to be a loner for?"

"Sorry Mac, but it's hard to believe you could be as lucky as me and Don."

"Danny, I don't like you at the moment."

"If Lindsay has a friend that you like, I'll hook you guys up. Will that make you happier?"

"No, I want to find a woman on my own, I'm quite capable."

"Of course you are," Danny smirks.

"If you two are going to keep this up, Danny you won't get to be my sampler and Mac won't get a 50% discount on food. Come on guys, you are my two favorite customers."

"Sorry," Danny apologizes. "To both of you," Danny smiles. "Truce Mac, I won't make fun of you any more or any situation your in."

"I can't stay mad at you forever Danny," Mac smirks. "Truce."

"Well, now that's what I'm talking about," Don pats them both on the back. "Don't want the three amigos splitting up now do we?"

Don sits back down, as soon as he does, the front door to the restaurant opens, causing all three men to turn around. It was Jess and Stella.

"Well, look who it is Don. Looks like the three amigos are going their own ways now," Danny whispers.

Don got up and walked over to the ladies.

"Pleasure seeing you both back here so soon," Don nods. "It's not breakfast until morning you know."

"We know, we just wanted some good food to eat," Stella smiles.

The two others walk over to them.

"He couldn't stop talking about Jess," Danny smiles. "I'm Danny Messer, Don's number one food tester."

"Nice to meet you," Stella and Jess said shaking his hands.

"And I'm Jess just so you know... Danny was it?"

"Yeah, and this is our buddy Mac Taylor."

"I met him earlier," Jess nods.

"Well I'm Stella Bonasera," Stella held out her hand and Mac shook it.

"Nice to meet you as well," Mac threw on a smile.

"Well, why don't we all sit down at the counter," Don suggested.

"That sounds great Don."

The head to the counter all grabbing a stool, Jess, Stella, Danny and then Mac. Don was behind the counter getting some smoothies made.

"Here's four watermelonberry lemon smoothies."

"Very creative," Jess smirked, grabbing a drink. "How do you come up with this?"

Don shrugs, "To be honest I just like creating combinations."

"Well I like your mixtures, very much," Jess smiled, taking another sip.

"Glad you like it," Don smirks taking a seat right next to her.

After a couple of minutes Danny left to go somewhere.

"Well, I think I should be going too," Mac mentioned.

"Okay, thanks for coming back, and glad for wanting to move on. You deserve better... much better," Don grinned patting Mac's back.

"Nice meeting you both, be nice to Don won't you," Mac smirks and then left.

"Mac's a nice guy Don," Jess smiles after Mac had gone.

"He deserves the best, I feel bad for the guy."

"How so?"

Don starts into the story, when he's done both girls go, "Aw."

"That's sad."

"He claims that he's over her, but I think deep down inside he's wanting not to move on."

"Poor guy," Stella sighs.

"Yeah, it's a damn shame. Anyways, what would you ladies like for dinner?"

"Um... well I don't want to intrude on your... um meal," Stella says.

"No, Stella, it's fine, you should stay," Don acknowledges.

Stella looks then to Jess, "Yeah Stella, you should stay. You are my best friend after all."

"Isn't that sweet," Don smirks. "So what would you ladies like to order?"

* * *

_Okay so lame, great or just good? Please leave a review it will mean the world to me. Sooner I get some reviews the sooner you'll get a new chapter, all comments except petty ones are accepted. Review would make me happy for the work i put into this chapter and story :D_


	6. Don and Jess' Breakfast is Not A Date

_End of the school year causes my muse to stop and my real life busy... June 11th my writing should be posted like normal. Sorry for the delay blame school. Decided to at least write a chapter to something before you wonder where I went. So please read and review :D_

**Don and Jess' Breakfast is Not A Date**

Jess had slept well, last night was fun hanging and eating with Stella at Don's restaurant with him. She couldn't get Don Flack off of her mind.

_He's just too amazing_, were Jess' thoughts going to bed.

Once she woke up she had an immediate smile on her face. She got out of her bed, getting dressed and then going to the kitchen. Stella was making coffee.

"So Jess, you nervous about your date with Don Flack?"

"Stella Bonasera, how many times do I have to tell you that this is not a date?"

"You can't seriously believe it's not."

"We're just friends..."

"One's of which are attracted to each other."

"Stell, trust me on this."

"I guess I'm going to have to. But does Don know that this isn't a date?"

"Yeah, I told him I was going there for breakfast, and that was it."

"You can't seriously claim that you don't like him. I saw the way you two were looking at each other."

"I'm not going to argue with you Stell. I know you want the best for me. How do you know Don maybe the one?"

"You are very fond of that man I do believe."

Jess shook her head, "I really should get going. I'm getting hungry."

"Okay Jess, well have fun on your not date," Stella smiles.

"I'll see you later."

"And when you come back, tell me how it went."

"Will do," Jess grabbed her jacket and left the apartment.

"I still think it's a date," Stella shrugs, walking over to the couch to get started on her daily reading.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"So Don Flack, you ready for your date with your Angell?" Danny smirks when he entered Don's restaurant.**

**"Messer, I told you this isn't a date, okay."**

**"I'm just messing with you man," Danny smiles, sitting down.**

**"Sorry, just trying to make all things go right."**

**"I forgot you do like the woman, but it's not a date. Got it."**

"**Speaking of women, when am I going to see this Lindsay Monroe, your so very smitten over."**

**Danny shrugs, "She's always busy when I see her."**

**"Maybe she's waiting on you to make your move."**

**"This isn't chess Don. She's probably avoiding me."**

**"Highly unlikely," Don grins. **

**A few seconds of silence had passed and then the door opened.**

**"Well Don, I should get going... I have to go... to baseball practice," Danny stated, as he left Jess gave him a small nod.**

**Once he leave Jess makes it to the counter.**

**"Well Jess Angell, back for more I see."**

**"Just seeing how well your breakfast is."**

**"Probably not good, but for you, you'll only get the best."**

**"Well, I'm glad that I'm one of your favorite customers."**

**"Well besides my friends Danny, Mac, and Adam, not many other people come to the restaurant. So, what would you like for breakfast?"**

**"Whatever's good."**

**"Ah, well I guess that would be my famous sausage cheese biscuit."**

**"Sounds tasty, and what smoothie do I get to try out today?"**

**"That will be the surprise, see if you can guess what it is."**

**"Okay, I'll wait here then," Jess smiles as Don went to go make the food for Jess.**

**About ten minutes later he was done with her biscuit sandwich and smoothie.**

**"Well Jess, tell me how it tastes," Don smiled leaning against the counter.**

**"Will do Chef Flack," Jess smiles, and took a bite of the buscuit. "This is fantastic Don," she grins, the biscuit being gone in not even a minute.**

**"Dang girl, you can eat."**

**"I only eat good things fast," she smirks.**

**"Now it's smoothie time," he pushes the cup closer to her. "There are three flavors in it."**

**She nods and takes a sip, "Hmm... pineapple, orange and..." she takes another sip. "Lime? Yes, most definately lime."**

**"That's simply amazing Jess, how did you possibly know that?"**

**She shrugs, her cheeks getting warm, "I guess it's a gift of mine."**

**"I like that gift," he smirks.**

**She soon finishes the smoothie, "Thanks Don, that was great. Why don't you sit down Don? You stand too much."**

**Don shrugs, and went around the counter and sat next to Jess.**

**"So..."**

**"Yeah?" Don asks tapping his fingers on the counter.**

**"Um... your single, right?"**

**"Um... yeah, why do you ask?"**

**"Just wondering."**

**"Oh, well are you single?"**

**"Yeah, my brothers are very protective of me. I moved away from them because they always judged the guys I liked. They always found something wrong with the guy and didn't want me to date them. So I've been single for quite a while. Even getting away from them they still find out somehow and..."**

**"It's your life Jess, I know they're your brothers. But they can't protect you forever."**

**"I know," Jess sighs just as Don placed a hand on hers.**

**"As far as I know from you is that you only deserve the best. That guy will come around one day."**

**"He's probably closer than I think."**

**"He could be," Don shrugs, his nerves acting up. He quickly stood up, Jess stood up to placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your a great woman Jess."**

**"You are a pretty good guy yourself Don," she placed a hand on his cheek. "Thanks for the breakfast, but I really should get going."**

**Don nods, "I guess I'll see you around. And breakfast was on me, so you don't have to worry about paying."**

**"I need to show my appreciation some how," she leans in and their lips touched. He started kissing back. When they needed air they both pull back.**

**"Your very welcome indeed," Don blushes.**

**"I'll see you around," Jess nods and left.**

_So how'd you like this update, I worked long and hard on this tell me your thoughts sooner get enough reviews the sooner I'll post. If it made you smile, then my job is done. Show your appreciation in writing a little something for me._


	7. Kissing Causes Feelings to Grow

_Oh my Lord thanks for the reviews and yeah, i get out of skool about 12:30 every day so you might get the normal updates back a few days earlier than planned, and it's thanks to you people who reviewed_

**Kissing Causes Feelings to Grow**

Jess had made it back to her apartment._ How am I going to tell Stella? _Jess slowly opened the door, and was quickly greeted by Stella.

"So Miss Angell, how did your not date go?"

"Good," she shrugs, trying to hide her smile.

"So am I getting details or what?" Stella grins.

"Well I had a good breakfast, we talked, and I left."

Stella crossed her arms, "Jessica, your not telling me the whole situation. I thought we were best friends."

"Stella, you always have to pull the best friend card, don't you?"

"It's what I do best. Let's sit on the couch and talk about your not date," Stella grabbed hold of Jess' hand and walked over to the couch.

"Okay... this is what happened..." Jess starts.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Don sat down and was still in shock.

"I can't believed I kissed her. It was amazing, but we just met not even 48 hours ago."

He didn't know that he had an audience, Mac had quietly came in.

"Heard you had a date with Jess," Mac grinned, walking over to sit next to his friend.

"Yeah."

"Did you guys talk about me?"

"No, but before she left we ended up kissing."

"How did that happen?"

"Well, it started with her getting the flavors in my tropical smoothie right. Then we started talking about relationships, and she told me how her brother always tried protecting her, and I told her that they can't protect her forever. And I said she deserves the best, and then we sort of ended up kissing."

"Does that mean your going to go out with her?"

Don shrugs, "I don't know, she's a great woman. But she deserves better than me."

"Well maybe you are the best for her, and just need to figure it out."

Don frowns, "I do like her, but don't want to end up hurting her."

"Flack, no one can hurt some one as much as Claire did me."

"Mac, didn't you tell me that you were going to forget about her."

"I did, but... it's hard."

"Stella seems fond of you," Don grins.

"Stella?"

"Yeah, friend of Jess."

"Don I know who she is, but fond of me? That's completely impossible."

"You need a woman in your life. Who knows Mac, she might be better than Claire, you ever think of that?"

"Better than Claire, no one could possibly be better than that woman."

"Don't be so sure."

"Okay, back to your situation, you going to ask her out or what?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my gosh Jess, you kissed him! That is the best news."

"It didn't mean anything," Jess falsely admits.

"You know it did Jess. Your smiling."

Jess sighs, "Yeah Stella, I think your right. What should I do? I met him almost two days ago, should I rush something like this?"

"You should just do what ever you feel is right. You already kissed him, there is no turning back now."

"I guess. I guess I just feel bad is all."

"Feel bad for what? Me?"

"Well... yeah. I mean your single. What I'm trying to say is that. I don't want you to always feel like the third wheel."

"Jess, I'll be fine. I'm the least of your worries. You should be focused on Don."

"Stella, what do you want to go do tonight?"

"What do we do every Friday night Jess?"

"Movie and Ben and Jerry's," Jess frowns. "I don't think we should do it this night."

"Why not?" Stella asks, not really upset.

"I don't know, I don't think my mind will be on it."

"Jess. Maybe you should just call Don."

"I don't have his number."

"We got the restaurant's number."

"Stella, do you think all of mine and Don's non dates are going to end up in his restaurant?"

"Who knows, but if he ever comes over here. I'll find somewhere to go for your privacy."

"Thanks," Jess frowns.

"Okay well, now let's call the restaurant."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe you should give her a call," Mac suggests.

"I don't have her number," he frowns.

"Well, next time she comes here you should ask her."

"I don't even know when she's coming back."

"Trust me, if she kissed you, means she'll be coming around before you know it."

Don frowns, "That can still be a while. Maybe she's going to be embarrased because she doesn't think kissing me was good."

"You can never tell much about what goes on in a female's mind."

"I wish I could."

"You would probably be regretting that."

"Mac, what about the pact we made?"

"Flack, if you like the woman I won't hold you back. Do whatever you please."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm here for you buddy, all the way," Mac grins.

"Thanks Mac, it means everything to me," Don smiles. A few seconds later the restaurant's phone rings. "That might be Hawkes, he's supposed to be coming here tomorrow," he tells Mac as he goes answer the phone.

"Don Flack Jr," he answers.

"It's me Jess."

Don quickly gulps and replies, "What a surprise to be hearing from you."

"Yeah... um, were you expecting some one else on the phone. I can call you back if..."

"Jess, it's fine. What made you call me."

"Don, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Well, um... I don't think we should talk about this on the phone. There's this place called Sullivan's."

"I heard of that. Isn't that a bar?"

"Yeah, if you don't want to, you can just tell me."

"No Jess, it's good. Meet there at seven?"

"Yeah, seven sounds good."

"See you then Jess."

"Okay," she replies, both hanging up.

Mac looks up at him, "She said she wants to talk, and that she wants to meet up at Sullivan's."

"That's probably a good thing then, right?"

"Um... I think so, she said she didn't want to talk about it on the phone."

"Well Flack, it looks like you get to see her quicker than you planned."

"I just hope I don't mess things up. I like her..."

"Don't worry Don, you'll be just fine. If you calm down a little you'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'm meeting her seven o' clock at Sullivan's."

"You got 5 more hours to chill and then meet your woman."

"Thanks for letting me go through with this."

"I care for you Don. You need a woman in your life, and who knows she may be the one."

**_I hope so. I surely do hope I don't mess anything up_**

_Okay so thanks to my people for reviewing so this update got written and updated faster, thanks to you guys... please leave another review to make me smile :D... It was a long week and I need some smiles_


	8. Will The Future Change For Good or Bad?

_It was a long week and now it's my summer vacation, will have regular updates once again... _

**Will The Future Change For Good or Bad?**

"Stella, I don't think I can go through with this," Jess sighs, two hours before her and Don's 'date.'

"You'll be perfectly fine."

"What are you going to be doing here all by yourself?"

"I don't know, but I don't mind it either. You should stop worrying about me all the time."

"I can't help it," Jess smiles.

"Like I said, I'll be fine. Let's pick you out something to wear."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawkes was coming over tomorrow, Don just got a confirmation phone call.

"Mac..." Don slumps down on the stood next to Mac. "Should I go through with this?"

"Don, your not thinking about skipping out on this. If you don't show, she'll won't think you like her, she would think you were just playing with her."

"Since when did you turn into mister philosophical?"

"Blame Adam and Kendall."

"I'm closing the restaurant now Mac."

"Okay, want me to take you home so I can help you with your date, and make sure you don't quit on this probably once in a lifetime opportunity."

Don shuts off all the stoves and locks the door as Mac and Don walk out to Mac's car.

"I'll follow you to your place," Mac offers.

"You really don't need to."

"Well that's too bad because you can't stop me. Now get in your car," Mac opens his door pushing Don in. And Mac gets into his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost seven, Jess had just gotten to Sullivan's.

_What if he doesn't come? If he chickened out, how can I see Don anymore,_ were the thoughts going around Jess' mind.

Her nervous thoughts are quickly put aside, when she heard familiar male voice, one she came to adore.

"Is this seat taken Miss?" Don asks, causing her to turn around.

"I was expecting some one," she smiles, causing Don to frown quickly. "I was kidding, you can sit Don."

He silently nods and sat down.

"So, um... you wanted to talk."

"It was about earlier... the, whole kissing situation."

"Do you regret it?" Don silently asks.

"Do you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want it to be something of regret. Just didn't expect that to happen," he starts his rambling, and Jess placed her hand on his. He stops looks down at their hands, a smile forming on his face.

"You look nice Jess," he nods. "I didn't know you were going to wear a dress."

"You look nice in your tux."

"Yeah, well about that... Mac made me. Wanted me to make a good impression."

"Stella made me wear this, it's her dress," Jess admits.

"Well it looks great on you," he gently squeezed her hand.

"Mac and Stella sure have the same mind set."

"Jess, I know we didn't come to talk about Mac and Stella. I thought you called me here because you wanted to talk about... us."

She looks at him with a smirk, "Of course I do. Sorry," she quickly frowns.

"So is there ever going to be an us?"

"Ever since I first saw you, I was very attracted to you."

"Your a very beautiful woman Jess. I'm not afraid to admit that."

"Well, I want there to be an us, but..."

"You don't want to ruin anything?"

"Is there anything to ruin?" she asked.

"We already kissed, which left me speechless by the way."

"But you liked it?"

"Yeah, I mean how could I not?"

"I like you a lot Don. I just don't know if I'm ready for a relationship."

"Me either, but if we both want this enough. We can make it work. I want to go out with you Jess. I will be a good boyfriend."

"But why with me?"

"I haven't had a girlfriend in a long time. There is no one else I want to spend my day with. You're fun to be around, and there aren't many woman like you."

"I want this to work out," Jess admits.

"Me too, and it can, we just have to take things day at a time."

"Glad we had this talk. I would be honored to date you."

"So this mean, we're actually going out now?"

"Yeah, want some drinks?"

"Yeah, and it's on me."

"No Don, I'm going to pay, I owe you one."

"If you insist," Don brings over the bartender and they order.

The next few hours were talking about life experiences, and how their life brought them to how things were now.

When Jess went to the bathroom, Don looked at his watch; it was ten o' clock. A few minutes Jess came back.

"Did you realize that it's ten?"

"We spent 3 hours here?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Don asks quickly.

"No. I should actually be getting home, but what can two more hours hurt?"

"Want to go to my place?" Jess looks up at him in shock. "That didn't come out right."

"What would we happen to do at your place?"

"Watch a movie, eat some popcorn, drink soda or something."

"That might be a good idea," Jess smiles. "Just let me pay and then we can go," she placed a 20 on the counter and she grabbed hold of Don's arm.

Jess gets in the passenger side and when Don gets in he tells her about his apartment. Every block driven every second that passes, both get nervous. Neither knowing what was going to happen. And neither wanting the night to end.

* * *

_Okay so good enough, for some reviews, more reviews faster update. Already starting to type my new chapter._


	9. Getting Privacy of Some Sort

_I decided to make this story set in like 1990's instead of early 1900's... just a clarification... I prefer them using cell phones which weren't around in the 1900's_

_I am very happy with the outcome i got in reviews for last chapter, here's the next one as promised, and I owe it all to you._

**Getting Privacy... of Some Sort**

Jess and Don arrive at his place. Once he unlocks his door, he opens it.

"Well, this is my place."

They both step inside.

"Nice," Jess smiles. "Do I get a tour?"

"Of course," Don shows her the place.

"Nice bathroom," Jess acknowledges the blue tiled walls. "I have to use it, you mind?"

"Not at all, I'll go fix us up some food."

Jess nods and closes the door.

_Things are good so far_, Don smiled, heading over to his kitchen.

He looks in his cabinets and fridge, and couldn't find anything to eat.

"I guess I'll have to order some Chinese," he picks up the phone and calls for some chinese food.

As soon as he ordered he went to go sit on his couch.

Once he sits down, he is soon accompanied by Jess. He automatically wraps his arm around her waist.

"I ordered Chinese."

"That sounds good, are they actually opened this late?"

"The one I order from is open until 1 in the morning."

"Oh. Probably doesn't taste as good as any of your restaurant menu items."

"Are you flirting with me Miss Angell?" Don asked with a great smile on his face.

"I think you like that Mr. Flack."

"I think I like this instead," he places his hands on her cheeks and brings her face to his and gave her a kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck. She moans, just as her cell phone rings. Don pulls back and frowns.

"Stella?" Jess asks once she answers.

_"Where are you at Jess? Do you know what time it is?"_

"Yeah I do. I'm kind of... occupied at the moment."

_"Are you guys actually dating now?"_

"Yeah..."

_"Well when are you coming..."_

"Bye Stella," Jess shook her head and hung up.

"I'm guessing that was Stella," Don smiles.

"Yeah, anyways, where were we?"

"Kissing."

"That's what I thought."

He brings her close again, lips closer by the second, and then there is a knock on the door.

"Damn Chinese," Don grunts, causing Jess to place a hand on his cheek.

"You ordered it," she smiles, giving him a small kiss on his cheek. And he smiles getting up and going to pay for the Chinese.

He comes back when he pays, and put the two bags and two cups of coffee on the table.

"Smells good," Jess smiles.

"Enjoy," Don smiles, once they get every thing situated.

They eat Chinese in some silence just talkng about things they would be doing tomorrow. Once they finish the food, Don throws away the trash, leaving the coffee cups on the table.

"That was a very good meal Don. Thanks."

"You're very welcome," he puts his arm around her shoulders. "I can do this every day."

"So can I," Jess smles, snuggling closer and placing her head on his shoulder.

"I kind of feel bad for Stella."

"How so?" Jess looks up at her boyfriend.

"Well it's just I just feel that she's lonely. Your here with me and she in your apartment... well alone."

"I know what you mean. I just don't want her to feel like a third wheel."

"She could never be a third wheel."

"But..." she starts only having Don kiss Jess. He pulls back with a smile.

"Stella shouldn't be even considered a third wheel."

"I know Don. Can we just talk about something else?"

"Sure Jess," he kissed the top of her head. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything really."

There was some silence whch was quickly interrupted by Don's house phone ringing.

"DO I have to go get it?" Don moans.

"Yeah you do. It might be important," Jess frowns.

"Okay, but I'll be right back."

Jess nods and she watches him go answer the phone.

"Don Flack," he answers.

_**"How'd the thing go with Jess?"**_

"I'm still on the thing with Jess."

_**"What is she doing at your apartment? Isn't it too early to go have sex with her?"**_

"Mac. I'm not the kind of guy to go sleep with women just because!"

_**"Okay I'm sorry. So how's it going?"**_

"Fine, we could do without all these distractions."

_**"Distractions?"**_

"First Stella, then our dinner, and now you."

_**"Stella?" Mac asked.**_

"Yes Stella."

_**"Oh."**_

"What about Stella?"

_**"Nothing. There's nothing about Stella. I should let you go finish your thing with Jess. You two have a good night now,"**_ Mac hung up.

"That man has problems. Poor guy," Don sighs and he goes back into the living room.

"Don, I think I should be heading home."

"Why?" he asked sitting down next to Jess.

"I'm tired, it's getting late. And I need to see how Stella's doing."

"Okay."

"Would you mind driving me home? I don't have a car."

"Of course. More time to spend with you," Don kissed her cheek.

"But before I leave, you probably want my number don't you?"

"Sure, and you can have my cell and home."

"Okay," Jess typed the numbers in her phone and gave Don hers.

"Now let's get my pretty lady home," Don led her out the apartment and drove her home.

* * *

_Okay so did you like this chapter? Please leave all your amazing reviews again, for a quicker; yet better updated chapter. _


	10. After Affects, and A New Couple?

_Just my reviews quick so this is how quick I have my next chapter done becuz of all who reviews _

_Chapter 10 YaY I owe it all to my reviewers you guys rock and deserve the best, so keep on reviewing for more chapters :)_

**After Affects and A New Couple?**

Don walks Jess up to her apartment door.

"I would invite you in, but I don't know what Stella might be doing," Jess grins.

"It's okay," he places a hand under her chin, and gave her a small yet passionate kiss. "Good night."

"Good night Don," she gave him one more kiss and both went their separate ways, still smiling.

Once Jess opened the door she was greeted by Stella.

"About time you got home," she smiles. "I'm guessing the night went well."

"Yeah, but now I'm tired and going to bed."

"Your not going to tell me what happened?"

"Can't you wait till morning, over coffee."

"Okay, you just go get your sleep."

"Night Stella," Jess yawns, heading toward her room and collapsing on her bed. Asleep within seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The night had went quicker than planned. It was seven in the morning when Jess woken up.

She sits down at the table, and starts writing more for her book. Once she got the good stuff down, she went to go make coffee.

Once she sat down, Stella came out of her bedroom.

"You sleep good Jess?"

"The best, how about you?"

"Good," Stella sat down. "So don't give me all the details just tell me the main parts."

"We talked at bar, things went well, so we got together. He invited me to his place. I took a tour, we ate Chinese food and just talked."

"Is that all you guys did there?"

"We kissed like once or twice. Got interrupted by you, and before I left by Mac calling Don. And yeah, that was it."

"Oh, so no making out, good."

"We respect each other Stell."

"That's a good base to have when starting a relationship. Respect."

"Yeah. So anything fun happen to you last night?"

"Stayed here, ate food and watched a few movies."

"Sorry I left you alone."

"It's okay, something I have to get used to."

"I should set you up with someone Stell."

"Oh no Jess, I'm fine."

"When I said someone I met Mac."

"Mac Taylor no way. He's so upsettng to be around."

"Maybe he just needs some loving."

"A lucky woman will have him. And it's not going to be me."

"All right, but still just think about it. He seems really nice."

"So we going to the restaurant again?"

"I don't see why not," Jess shrugs.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon Hawkes was over at the restaurant.

"Well Don, things are looking good here, except the customers. Every time I come over there are no customers. You need to do something about it."

"I'll try my best."

"If business doesn't get better, I'll have to shut this place down. I'm sorry Don."

"I understand. How long do I have?"

"I'll give you three weeks."

"Thanks Sheldon."

"Your welcome, I'm hoping you can prove me wrong," Sheldon pats his back. "See you in three weeks," he nods and left.

Once he left, Don slumps down on a stool, just as Mac comes in.

"Don, how'd the Sheldon thing go?"

"Bad, if I don't get more customers in three weeks he's shutting it down."

"That can't happen, this place means everything to you."

"I know," Don frowns.

"Want to talk about something else? How'd the rest of your night go with Jess?"

"She got tired I took her home, said our good nights and left."

"Oh..." Mac frowns.

The front door opens, causing the guys to quickly turn around. Don hoping it would be Jess.

"Hey guys," Danny smiled. He was with a woman.

"Danny Messer, and who is your lady friend?" Mac smirks.

"I'm Lindsay Monroe," she states in a slight Montana accent.

"My neighbor from across my apartment."

Danny led her to a stool, sitting down.

"I'll be back, heading to the bathroom."

"I'll be here," Lindsay smiles. Danny kissed her cheek before leaving.

"So, are you guys..."

"Dating?" she nods. "I went to his game last night, which he won. So I took him out. He's a nice guy."

"Yeah he is," Mac smiles.

Danny came back, "So how are you two doing? A little upset that you guys didn't come to my game."

"Well Don here was a little busy."

"That Jess girl? Are you two finally going out now?"

"You missed quite a lot Danny," Don smiles. "And yes we are."

"Then why did you have an upset look on your face when I came in."

"Well, Hawkes came over said I have three weeks to get more customers, or he's going to have to shut me down."

They all talk a little more and Danny and Lindsay had to finish other stuff.

"Well Don, I hope everything works out, with your girlfriend."

"See you guys again," Lindsay Monroe smiled.

They finished saying their good byes and left.

"Lindsay is a nice woman, just glad they finally started going out."

"Now that just leaves you Mac."

"To tell you the truth I couldn't stop thinking about Stella last night. Her being alone while you were enjoying your girlfriend."

"I knew you liked her."

"Not like that Don. I was just thinking about what good friends we could be. I just want to get to know her better. She probably just thinks of me as boring and upsetting."

"Well you are most of the time. When Jess and Stella come over go take Stella to a table and just talk to her."

"You just don't want us to distract you from Jess."

"We'll that too, but you need a person to make you smile a lot again."

"So what time are these ladies supposed to be coming?"

Don looks at the clock on the wall. "It should be any minute now."

Don sits down and both wait for Jess and Stella to arrive.

* * *

_Was this chapter good? glad you guys still want to read more, this is my favorite story to write if u can't tell, and its not even fully SMacked... amazing, keep up the good work with reviews and ill keep up good work in writing... thanks... and please review again :D_


	11. Having A Better Understanding

_i love when people review, so should you guys becuz you get updates for reviewing... so here's another update for you guys, I hope you enjoy_

**_Dedicated to AiP: for idea of SMacked convo, causing a SMacked ending of sorts, I hoping she likes it the most_**

_AND when done reading, don't forget to REVIEW :D_

* * *

**Having A Better Understanding**

It was an hour later when Jess and Stella finally made it into the restaurant.

Don and Mac greets the girls. Don had a slight frown on his face.

"Hey Don," Jess offers him a hug and then pulls back, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Stella," Mac greets, shaking her hand. "You want to go sit down at a table. Flack wants to be alone with Jess," he smiles.

"Um... sure, I don't mind," Stella shrugs and follows Mac to a table.

Don and Jess sit down. "Don, what's wrong? You don't seem happy to see me," Jess frowns.

"It's not you Jess. I just don't know what to do."

"I told you this relationship was too soon," Jess sighs.

Don placed his hand on hers. "It has nothing to do about our relationship."

"Oh... then what is it about? It must be really upsetting."

"Well my business partner, Sheldon Hawkes came here for inspection. He said everything was good, except customers... and if I don't get more customers in three weeks. He's going to... shut this place, down," he finishes putting his head on the counter.

Jess looks at him with a frown. "I'm so sorry about that Don. Is there something you think I could do to help?"

"You'll be good at attracting guys here," Don smiles, looking up at Jess.

"Now there's a smile," she pats his hand. "The only guy I want to attract is you."

"You can attract them for business. For me?" Don begs.

"I'll think of something. I promise. We will save this place, if it's the last thing we do."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Give us a night with no distractions, and that should be good."

"Yeah, I like the no distraction part," he smiled, bringing his lips to hers. She pulls back with a smile.

"I like that as well," Jess kisses his cheek. "How's Mac doing?"

"He's fine, he told me he was thinking about Stella all last night."

"Really now?" Jess smiles, looking over to Mac and Stella. "They're so adorable together."

"I'm just happy to see him smiling."

"Tell me more about this Claire person, that made him that way."

"It's a long story."

"Well I like hearing your voice."

"Okay well..." Don starts.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm glad Jess got together with Don," Stella told Mac.

"I'm just glad Don isn't lonely any more."

"Where do you work?"

"An NYPD office, just do paper work. I'm not one that goes around finding suspects or murderers, just me and my office."

"That doesn't sound like much fun."

"Well, what do you do for work?"

"I teach at Chelsea University, science stuff. I really want my own CSI team."

"Crime Scene Investigating. Something I would like to do."

"Then why are you sorting paperwork for a living?"

"I tried doing that before, but apparently I wasn't good enough for my own team."

"I give kids inspiration, which makes me want to be a CSI."

"Then why don't you go for it?"

"I wouldn't really get any free time. When I teach it's only in the mornings, not a whole day thing."

"If something makes you happy you should go for it. Don could of went to be in the NYPD, but him having this restaurant makes him really happy. Nothing is holding him back."

"Well, what's holding you back?"

Mac shrugs.

"You have to have something that's holding you back," Stella frowns. "Any girls of your past made that for you?"

"Claire," he frowns.

"Oh, her again," Stella sighs.

"She told me that, she wanted to spend more time with me. And she didn't want me to go there because then I would be working non stop."

"That's a little selfish of her to do. She isn't in your life any more. So why can't you just follow your dreams?"

"I don't know," he frowns.

"If I try to get into a CSI team, promise me you'll do the same."

"Why?"

"Because I know Don is upset with you not being happy. And it makes me upset to know that you won't do anything to make you happy. Just because of this Claire girl. Forget about her and move on, otherwise you'll be upset the rest of your life."

Mac sighs, "Maybe your right."

"She's the one that left you, right? It's her loss, not yours. So you should just stop being worried about crap from the past."

"Your a harsh woman Stella Bonasera," he smiles. "I like that about you."

"Are you flirting with me Detective?"

He quickly frowns, and shook his head. "Don's fault."

"How so?"

"Some phsycology crap he does. Make me do stuff that he puts in my head."

"And what did he put in your head?" Stella asked.

"Me liking you," he admits.

"You just told me you liked me."

"No I told you something I like about you. Doesn't mean I like you."

"Does it?" she asks, with a smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing," Stella smiles.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Because this is the first time I ever seen you smile. Amazing of what I can do."

"I guess."

"Let me just say this Mac, I like you, but you just need to forget about her, move on, and try to be a normal person," she gets up and kisses his cheek. "At least smile more," she patted his cheek and walked over to the counter.

"What just happened?" Mac asked himself.


	12. Planning For The Future

_thanks for the reviews here's another chapter:_

**Planning For The Future**

"Hey Stella, how did it go with Mac?" Jess asked when Stella sat down next to her.

"It went good. I just came out and told him I liked him."

"And?" Don asked.

"He seemed fine."

"Want me to go talk to him?" he quickly stood up.

"No Don, it's fine. Really."

After a few minutes, Mac joined the three at the counter.

"Hey Stell. I'm going to work. See you later?"

"You can call me," Stella states and Jess hands her a pen. She wrote her number on his hand.

"Thanks, I'll be calling for sure," Mac nods, and left.

"Now wasn't that adorable," Jess grinned.

"I think he likes you," Don nods.

"So, what's up with you two? You looked a little upset when we came in here today Don."

"He just recieved some bad news."

"What kind of news?"

"If business doesn't get good within three weeks, my business partner Sheldon is going to shut this place down."

"That's not good. What are you guys going to do?"

Don shrugs, "I don't have any idea."

"Yeah Stella, I don't know what I could do to help."

"Your a writer Jess."

"And?" Don and Jess asked.

"Well, can't you write something in the paper to advertise or something for the restaurant. So you can attract more people."

"Stella, you may be up to something," Jess smiled. "Why couldn't I think of anything like that?"

"You were worried about me that's why," Don grinned, placing his hand on hers.

"Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to head home."

"Stella, you should stay," Jess sighs.

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay, I'll see you later then," Jess gave Stella a hug and then she left.

"So, it's just you and me again."

"I can't believe I didn't think of writing in the paper to advertise."

"Stella's a smart woman."

"Now don't be leaving me for her now."

"I wouldn't even think of it. Mac's better for her, if they believe it or not."

"I think they would be good together."

"Mac just needs the extra boost."

"I have an idea, you should call Mac. And give him that boost. And maybe he can surprise Stella by going to our place."

"You can think of an idea for them, but couldn't help me out?" Don teases.

"Call him Don."

"Okay, okay," Don shook his head and went to call Mac. "You want it on speaker?"

"Of course," Jess smiles.

After a few rings Mac finally picked up.

"Hey Mac."

_"Don, what do you want?" Mac asked nicely._

"Did you call Stella yet?"

_"No, why do you want to know?"_

"Do you like her?"

_"Don, why are we playing twenty questions?"_

"Because I just want to know, you seemed happy when you left here."

_"Don, I don't know what I want to do."_

"Because you like her."

_"What if I did say I started to like her?"_

"I would tell you to make the next step. Trust me Stella, is waiting for you."

_"Should I really?"_

"Mac, she gave you her number, what do you expect me to say?"

_"That I might be wasting my time worrying and waiting."_

"You should call her. She'll get tired of waiting."

_"Did Jess tell you that?"_

"Yeah she did. She wants the best for Stella."

_"And she thinks I'll be the best for her."_

"Yeah."

_"So I should go for it?"_

"Yes I do. What could it hurt? She's into you, so don't be so doubtful."

_"You really think so?"_

"Trust me Mac, she'll be happy to know you want to make something work."

_"I got to go."_

"Tell me how it goes Mac."

_"Only if it goes good."_

"It will, I promise."

_"You sound so sure of yourself."_

"Because I am, I'll talk to you later Mac," Don states and hung up.

"So Mac does like Stella?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing so."

"Should I call Stella and tell her he might be calling?"

"You should let it be a surprise."

"Yeah, your probably right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Your cute when your right," Jess smiles, kissing him.

"All right get a room," Danny called out, and they pull back.

"How long were you here?"

"Just in time for that kiss. Must have liked it, it was getting good," he smirked, and recieved an arm slap by Lindsay.

"Don't mind my boyfriend here," she smiled. "I'm Lindsay Monroe, you must be Jess."

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Jess shook her hand.

"Don was telling us about his girlfriend. And your prettier in person."

"Why thank you, I didn't know Daniel was seeing any body," Jess smirks, and Don laughs.

"We just started yesterday."

"Oh," Jess eyes Don. "Cute."

"We should double date sometime."

"Yeah, that would be fun. But maybe it'll be a triple date."

"You talking about Adam and Kendall?" Lindsay asked.

"Kendall is Adam's wife right?" Jess asked, looking at Don.

"Yeah, their married."

"Oh, but I was actually refering to Mac and my friend Stella."

"Mac Taylor, you mean that guy who's fond of that Claire girl."

"Oh, you met Mac?"

"Yeah this morning."

"Well now he's fond of Stella. And they might as well start going out by now."

"Well, I can't wait to meet this Stella person."

"She's my best friend. We live together."

"I don't really have a best friend."

"Well once you get to know Stella, we'll be good friends."

"Sounds fun."

"So, why did you guys come here for?" Don asked.

"Well we finished everything we needed to, and now we want to eat," Lindsay told him.

"And Don, since you're running low on business I'm going to pay full price."

"Okay, so what would you guys like?" Don asked, getting their food. And once they all sat down, they just chatted.

* * *

_Okay so how did you like the update? Please leave a review, it took me a while to write this update, because I didn't know what it should contain. so PLEASE REVIEW :D_

_**Preview: Mac calls Stella, and Don goes over to Jess' place to help her write for the paper.**_

_P.S. If you haven't already read my new episode based one shot Living Life To The Fullest_


	13. Saying Yes, and Getting Ready

_I'm updating again, please enjoy_

**Saying Yes, and Writing For Ideas**

Once Stella had gotten home, she took a shower. As soon as she changed clothes, she made some coffee and sat down on the couch.

She looks at her phone, and notices she has no missed calls.

"Guess he doesn't want to call," Stella sighs and puts on the television. Once she found a good channel, her phone started vibrating. She looks at the number and picks up.

"Bonasera," she answers, there is some breathing on the other end.

_"Um... it's me Mac,"_ he finally replies.

"Oh hey Mac."

_"Sorry my phone call was a little late... I was, um... busy."_

"You mean too nervous to know what to say?" Stella smirks.

_"Well, that too."_

"So what do I owe the pleasure?"

_"Well, if your not doing anything I was wondering if you wanted to go out and see a movie or something."_

"Like on a date?"

_"I wouldn't necessarily say that, but yeah... a date. Of some sort."_

"That's a tempting offer..." she starts.

_"If you have other plans with someone, we can make it another time."_

"If that's what it sounded like I'm sorry. But I have nothing to do, so I can fit you in my schedule."

_"Okay, well what's your address so I can pick you up at eight."_

Stella tells him her address, "I'll see you then."

_"Yeah, and please just dress casual."_

"Will do," Stella replies and both hang up. "I got to call Jess," Stella dials her number.

_"Hey Stella, what's up?"_

"I've got something to tell you," Stella smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You got a date with Mac! I'm so happy for you."

_"Thanks, he's picking me up at eight."_

"Cool. Well me and Don were fixing to go over there. So we can write for his restaurant in the paper."

_"Okay, and you can help me pick out something to wear. He said to just dress casual."_

"Yeah, and I met a girl named Lindsay Monroe. She's going out with Danny."

_"So when do I get to meet her?"_ Stella asked.

"Well, we kind of planned a triple date thing."

_"Did you know something I didn't know?"_

"Long story, but Don called Mac. He told Don what he thought about you, and then Lindsay and Danny came over and we were just talking things out."

_"Oh, well. When are you coming back home?"_

"In less than an hour. I promise."

_"Okay, well talk to you then,"_ Stella hangs up.

Jess put her phone back in her pocket.

"Don, Mac asked Stella out," Jess smiles as Don came back from the bathroom.

"He did, that's great. About time he finds real happiness."

"Okay, well I told her we were coming back, so you can help me with the paper. And I can help her out with her outfit."

"You're an amazing person, you know that?" Don smirks.

"Of course I do," she laughs and kissed him gently.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go," Don made sure everything was off, and he locked the door and they get into his car.

The talk to Jess' apartment was about what they should say in the paper so they can attract more people to eat there.

They make it to Jess' place a half an hour later. Don grabs Jess by the waist as they walk to her apartment number. Jess gets her keys and opens the door.

Don lets Jess enter first and then he does closing the door. Stella came out of her bedroom once she heard the door close.

"Hey, nice to see you again Don."

"You too, and congratulations on getting Mac."

"Thanks, well I'm just seeing what I should wear."

"Don, make yourself comfortable. I'll be back," Jess kisses his cheek. Jess grabs Stella's hand and goes into the bedroom closing the door.

"Okay, so I was thinking jeans and this purple top."

"You get to wear jeans and my date with Don I had to wear a dress, no fair."

"It got you the guy, so what should it be?"

"I really like that green shirt you have."

"Oh, this one?" she pulls out a shirt in her closet.

"Yeah, it looks nice on you."

"Will Mac like it?"

"Like I said it looks nice on you, he'll like it."

"So what are you and Don going to do when your finished with the article?"

"Probably just watch a movie or something. Me and him aren't going to get distracted again tonight are we?"

"I assure you, me and Mac won't bother you one bit."

"Well, you get dressed, and me and Don will be here."

Stella nods, and Jess left. _I really do hope Mac likes it. And hope I don't get nervous._

"Do you think Stella is going to survive tonight?" Don asked.

"She'll be fine, question is will Mac?"

"He doesn't think about Claire and he'll be good."

"She left him, he should be glad he's getting another chance to love again."

"You think they're going to love each other?"

Don shrugs, "If they do she better not break his heart."

"With Stella, that's impossible."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I worry about Mac."

"Just as much as I care about Stella."

"You know that I'll never hurt you, right?" Don asked.

"Well you better not, because Stella will kick your ass," Jess smiles.

"I'll keep that in mind," Don pulls Jess close.

"I like you too much to do it myself."

"Of course you do," he smiles and brought his lips to hers. Jess' arms automatically wrapping around his neck, and his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Stop making out in the living room," Stella smirks as she came out of her room.

They pull back, "Sorry," Don blushes.

"How adorable, I made your boyfriend blush," Stella laughs.

"Well, you look nice Stella. I see your not wearing a dress."

"You got to admit you liked seeing Jess in a dress."

"True," Don grinned, kissing Jess' cheek. "So what are you and Mac going to do tonight?..."

* * *

_I know this update was quick and got only a few reviews for last chapter. I'm ahead of reviews anyways. So keep 'em coming, and await the next chapter :D_

**_Preview: Mac and Stella's date, and Jess and Don take a break from the article._**


	14. First Date and A Little Break

**First Date and A Little Break**

Stella was walking back and fourth in the kitchen as Don and Jess were starting to write the article.

"Stell, why don't you sit down?"

"I'm nervous," Stella frowns.

"You will be fine, pacing won't do you any good."

She takes a breath and sits down. "Sorry, just anxious nervous is all."

There is then a knock heard on the door.

"That must be Mac."

"You think it's too soon for me to be going out with Mac?" Stella asks.

"Want me to answer the door?" Don asked.

"Would you?" Stella smiles.

Don looks at Jess and then he gets up opening the door.

"Oh... hey Don, why are you opening the door?"

"Because Stella is a little nervous, and didn't want to do it."

"Well, can I come in?"

"Yeah," Don lets Mac enter.

Once Stella sees Mac she gets up to greet him.

"Hey," Stella smiles.

"Hey," he grinned, his cheeks becoming flushed.

"Well you look nice," Stella compliments Mac wearing a dark blue dress shirt, black jacket and black pants.

"You look great."

"So, are we going to go now?"

"Yeah," Mac nods. "Well, we'll see you guys later."

"You too," both Don and Jess smirk.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"Well, I thought that we should go watch a movie and then dinner," Mac tells her as they both got in his car.

"That sounds nice," Stella smiled.

"Okay, well then," Mac pauses. "Let get this date started."

"Cute," Stella smirks.

He starts the car and drove to the movie theater.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?"

"It's called One Fine Day."

"I heard of that, the one with George Clooney right?"

"Um... I think so."

"You don't seem to me to be the guy who likes romance movies."

"I don't necessarily enjoy them, but I thought you wouldn't mind."

The rest of the drive was rode in silence. Mac finds a place to park and they get out of the car. Mac buys two tickets for the movie.

"You want popcorn or something?" Mac asked.

"Are you going to pay for everything?"

"I thought it would be a nice gesture. Plus I did ask _you _out."

"True, want a popcorn to share?"

"Do you like butter?"

"Yeah."

"What about a drink?" Mac asked.

"No, the popcorn is fine."

Mac nods and went to go buy the large popcorn with butter. As soon as that was done they went to go get seats.

"Front or back?" Stella asked.

"Back is fine," Mac and Stella walk up to the back of the theater. They sit down in the middle of the row.

"Thanks for this Mac, I owe you one."

"You don't have to Stell."

"But I want to," Stella insists.

"Well, if you insist," Mac smiles, putting his arm on the back of Stella's seat, unsure if he's doing the right thing.

"I'm glad I'm with you tonight Mac."

"I'm glad I didn't chicken out. You know, I was so close, I made it your door, it took me a while before I knocked."

"Well, I'm very glad that you didn't back down."

"With you it's kind of impossible."

"I knew you liked me," Stella smirked.

"Well, the movie is starting. We can talk later, okay?"

Stella nods, "Right with you there."

She looks at the screen with a smile and Mac looked at Stella.

_So maybe I was worried over nothing. This is going to work out fine,_ Mac thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I think this will help you out," Jess told Don an hour later.

Don read it again, "Yeah that's okay."

"Don, tell me what's wrong with it?"

"It's nothing."

Jess frowns, "It's something."

"I just don't want to make it obvious that I don't get good service."

"But, that's how you attract people. Do you want me to put a picture of you in it? Maybe it'll make some girls come."

"Won't you get jealous?"

"Your dating me, there's nothing I should get jealous over."

"Well, your the writer, so you must know what your doing."

"I do know what I'm doing," Jess smiles. "So do you want a picture or not?"

"If it'll help, sure."

"Okay, well it's time for me to take break."

"A break, why?" Don asks as she got up. She pulled him up.

She brought her lips to his. He offers a moan and they walk over to the couch. Don laid on the couch and Jess was on top.

"I'm going to enjoy this break," Don smiles.

"Just kiss me," Jess pulled her lips back to his. His arms wrap around her, pulling her close.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the movie ended, Mac and Stella waited for everyone else to leave the theater.

"Nice movie, thanks for that Mac."

"Your very welcome Stell," he smiled and then both got up.

They walked out of the theater and Mac walked Stella back over to his car.

"Are you still hungry for dinner?"

"Yeah," Stella nods.

"I know this good place..." he got cut off when Stella placed her hand on his cheek. She looks in his eyes. And without realizing what she was doing, Stella pulled him close, and their lips met. Once the shock was over, he started kissing back. And then Stella pulled away.

"Well that was... um, unexpecting."

"I've been wanting to do that all day," she admits.

"Right, well... dinner, right," Mac stated.

"Mac, I didn't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, was nice. Dinner?" Mac asked.

Stella nods, "Yeah," she gets in the other side of the car. Mac took a deep breath and got in the drivers seat.

_I think I just died. Did I actually enjoy it? I think I did. It was nice and unexpecting. Wonder if we'll be doing any more of that,_ Mac thought.

_It was just in the spur of the moment. I hope I didn't ruin this_, Stella sighs.

* * *

_**So who was expecting a SMacked kiss? I was, which is why I wrote it. lol... anyways review please and tell me what you thought :D another update will be on its way**_


	15. Wanting To Show Our Feelings

**Wanting To Show Our Feelings**

Jess and Don were asleep on the couch. The phone started ringing which woke up Jess. She smiles at Don beside her and then picks up the phone.

"This is Jess."

_"It's Stella, we have a sort of a problem."_

She stood up from the couch. "What kind a problem?"

_"I kissed Mac."_

"That's great, why is that a problem?"

_"I think we went too fast, we haven't talked really since that happened."_

"Where are you?"

_"In the restaurant he took me to, the bathroom."_

"Well when you pulled back did he have a smile on his face?"

_"No, I don't even know what kind of look it was."_

"Well maybe he was just shocked, didn't know he would enjoy being kissed by another woman."

_"What should I do Jess?"_

"Just talk to him about it."

_"I can't. I rushed things and now things are back to the beginning."_

"Talking is the only way you can get a better understanding of things."

Stella sighs, _"I guess. Well I'm going back out and will talk to you when I get home."_

"Okay Stell, and just relax, everything is going to be fine between you two."

_"I hope so,"_ she frowns and hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella takes a breath and then walks back to the table.

Mac looks up at her, "Are you okay Stella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nods and sat down.

"Is this about the kissing situation?"

"No, why would you say that?"

Mac shrugs, "Just that you haven't said much to me since it happened. And you kissed me."

"I know I did, and sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Not at all. I didn't mind it, was just in shock. I haven't kissed any one since Claire..." he stops. "I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't mention her any more."

"It's okay... but you liked it?"

"More than I like to admit. Your a great woman Stella, and I'm happy to be with you."

"I'm happy to be with you too."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"If you did, both Jess and Don would kick your ass," she teases.

"Probably, but I doubt we will have to worry about that."

"Your an amazing man Mac Taylor."

"And your just as an amazing woman Stella Bonasera."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Hopefully get to spend more time with you," he smiled, placing his hands on hers.

"I think that movie made you turn into a total sap," she laughs.

"Thanks."

"So I was thinking that maybe we should go to the lab tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun."

"They would be crazy not to let you work there, you know."

"Of course they'll let you work there, you teach forensics at the University."

"If I'm not mistaken, you said you didn't try to apply because Claire didn't want you to. She can't hold you back any more, because she's not there to tell you what you shouldn't do."

"I know. And Stella, I would never compare you to Claire."

"Just don't call me Claire and we won't have a problem."

"Noted," Mac smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an hour later when they were done with dinner and walked to the car.

"Thanks for the dinner Mac."

"It wasn't a real big deal, you want me to drive you home now?"

"I want to say no, but it's getting late."

"I haven't enjoyed a night like this for about a month now."

"Well, I'm glad I can help," she patted his hand.

They made it to their destination, Mac held her hand while they walked to her apartment door.

"Thanks again Mac."

"Thanks for not bailing on me."

"I wouldn't even think of it."

Mac wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a short kiss.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow Stell."

"Um... bye," she sighs when he pulls back, and walked away.

She was fixing to go inside when someone wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to turn around.

"I don't want to leave just yet," he smiled, bringing his lips back to hers. Pushing her up against the wall. She offers a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Stella pulls back.

"You want to come inside?"

"I rather be out here just me and you, but sure."

Stella nods and opened the door. They noticed both Don and Jess asleep on the couch.

"Isn't that so adorable?" Stella smirks, closing the door, causing Don to squirm and wake up.

"Where am I?" Don asked, then looking at Jess. "Oh."

"Hey Don."

"Hey Mac, Stella... how was the date?"

"Good."

"Yeah, that's good. So what brings you here this time of night?"

"Movie, and dinner."

"Nice, what movie?"

"One Fine Day."

"That movie with George Clooney?"

"Yeah, well Stella, I think I should be heading home."

"Already?"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"You better."

"Well, I have to pick up my lady to go to the crime lab."

"Okay," Stella gave Mac a hug. "Let's say, ten o' clock?"

"Sounds like a plan," Mac brought his lips to Stella's and gave her a kiss. He pulls back, Don's smile getting bigger by the second. "Bye Stell, Don," he nods and left.

"I'm guessing the night went well."

"Don, it was one the the best nights of my life."

"Glad to hear it."

"Nice kiss by the way," Jess' voice came out of nowhere.

Both Don and Stella look at her.

"So, I'm guessing that talk went well."

"Yeah I was worried over nothing, he said he was just in shock when I did it, but it was nice."

"Good, so tell us how the best night of your life went."

* * *

_Okay I must be a true SMacked fan, because this story is seeming more SMacked, don't you think? Don't hate me for it, and hope you want to continue reading it won't be complete SMacked still mainly FA_


	16. A Day of Opportunity

**A Day of Opportunity**

Don slept over on the couch, and Jess and Stella slept in their beds. Both had a very busy day ahead of them. It was eight o' clock when the girls woke up. They both leave their rooms.

"Something smells good," Stella smiles.

"Yeah it does," Jess grinned walking to the kitchen, Stella followed.

"Hello ladies, since you let me stay, I made you both breakfast."

"Thanks hun," Jess gave him a quick hug, and a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, take a seat and your breakfast is on it's way."

Both girls nod and sit down. Don made the plates and put them in front of them.

"Bacon, toast and eggs, enjoy."

"Thanks Don," Stella smiles. "I like your boyfriend Jess," she smirks.

"Well, I like him too."

Don just shook his head and sat down next to Jess. "So after breakfast, did you want to mail the article or go to the Times?"

"Well, mail isn't really reliable, and I have a friend who works at the Times."

"Oh Michelle?" Stella asks.

"Yeah."

"I miss seeing her, when was the last time we saw her?"

"Like a few months ago, but she promised that she would do anything for me. She called me like two weeks ago."

"Is she still dating that one guy? What's his name?"

"Tony I believe, and I don't know. When we talked she said the relationship was serious."

"Okay, when you see her tell her we need to hang out sometime soon."

"Will do."

The rest of their breakfast was eaten in silence.

"That was great Don, thanks. Let me just go change and we can head out."

Don nods, and Jess headed into her bedroom.

"So you and Mac have a busy day too?"

"Yeah, we're going to the crime lab to apply for a job. Heard they were hiring people for a new team."

"Danny is into forensics, but he took up baseball, but unless something happens he might join you."

"What about this Lindsay girl?"

"I think she went to college for forensic science, but you will have to ask her. Stella, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"To be honest, I'm glad Mac's going out with you. Claire always held him back from things. Glad your here to give him a much needed boost. If anything happens between you two, I will happily kick Mac's ass for you."

"Thanks, I love that your going out with Jess. You see how happy she is with you."

"Very, I like her a lot Stella. Maybe even love, but that I'm not sure of that yet."

"Well whatever you feel for her I'm happy, she deserves the best."

"She's amazing Stella. I don't know what I would do with out her."

"Probably die alone," Jess' voice was heard. "You ready to go now?"

"Yeah," Don grabbed the article. "See you later Stella, and good luck with the lab thing."

"You two go have fun now," Stella smiled, and Don and Jess left a few seconds later. The place was filled with silence, Stella sighed and put the dishes in the sink.

She goes to change and then sat down on the couch. The silence had finally been filled with a knocking on the door. Stella goes up and opens it. There was Mac.

"Hey Mac, an hour early."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, it's quiet in here, all alone."

"Well now I'm here," he smiles, entering the empty home.

Stella and Mac head to the couch. "So, you sleep good last night?"

"Would have been better if you were there with me," Mac frowns.

"You didn't have to leave if you didn't want to."

"I survived, did you sleep good?"

"I always sleep good, my dear," she flirts. "But I agree it could have been better."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess and Don made it to the Times building. Jess called Michelle on her way there, so she could come outside and greet them because they needed a card key to get inside.

Once they parked and walked to the entrance, they were quickly greeted by Michelle.

"Jess, it's so good to see you again," she pulls her in for a hug.

"Good to see you too. And Stella says hey," Jess smiles pulling back from the hug.

"I miss you guys. And who's this sexy man here?"

"This is Don Flack, my boyfriend."

"Nice," she winked and gave him a hand shake.

"So um... how's Tony?"

"Um... I don't know. He broke up with me."

"Why?"

"We can talk about that another day. So you wanted to show me something for the paper?"

"Yeah," Jess nods, and Don hands her the folder.

"Nice picture your boyfriend got here," she smiles and read the article. "We can put this in the restaurant section, it's one of the most popular sections of the paper. I'll be sure to have this in tomorrow's paper before they print it."

"Thanks Michelle, I owe you one."

"Just let me you and Stella catch up and we'll be even."

"Okay, well thanks for this."

"Your very welcome. I'll see you both around then."

"Yeah," Jess nods and they walked back to his car. "She was flirting with you," Jess frowns.

"Are you jealous Jess, because you know I don't want any one but you."

"Yeah, I know, just don't like her always into the men I know or date."

"Always?"

"Yeah always."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about Jess. Your my woman, and I'm not the cheating kind, even if I was I wouldn't even dare cheat on you."

"'Cause I would kick your ass," she smirks. He pulls her close and brought his lips to hers. Her arms wrap around his waist.

"Because you're the woman I have been looking for my whole life."

"Don, I don't know what to say," she places a hand on his cheek and brought his lips back to hers. He moans softly, and pulls back.

"I think that says it all," Don smirked. _I want to tell her that I love her, but it's too soon for admitting that._

"Where do you want to go now Don?"

"We can go back to your place, if you'd like," he smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she smiles and they both get in the car, and head back to her place.

_

* * *

_

Did you enjoy this fic, more to come as long as you review :D


	17. Rushing Isn't Always A Bad Thing

_You guys deserved this chapter early please enjoy_

**A/N:**_ Just a note this story started in last week of July, Sheldon comes back for expection on last Friday of August so this is at the end of the first week of August, just to make things clearer... I hope_

**Rushing Isn't Always A Bad Thing**

Don and Jess got to her place in about thirty minutes, talking about the outcome they hope to get with that article.

"Jess I got something I want to ask you," he states when he parks his car.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You want to be a waitress at my restaurant?" he asks with a smile.

"Really? Because I would be honored to work with you."

"Thank you. I have another task for you though, but only if you want."

"What do I have to do?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind actually making menus for the restaurant."

"I won't mind."

"Okay good, I'll help you though."

"So how are we going to do this all before tomorrow?"

"Well the restaurant is closed today so we can have some coffee or something here and bring your computer over there and we can work on the menus."

Jess nods and they head up to her apartment building. Jess opens her door.

"Well, looks like we're alone," Don smirks.

"Yes it does," she smiles closing the door. She goes into the kitchen. "There's left over coffee," she tells him.

He enters the kitchen and wraps his arms around her, causing her to turn around. He plants a kiss on her neck.

"I don't think I'm thirsty," Don said kissing her neck some more.

"Ohh Don," she moans turning around. She places her lips on his, her tongue quickly passing the folds of his mouth. One hand around him, the other one tugging at his tie. She then starts kissing his neck.

"We can go to the couch," he groans.

"Or the bedroom," she whispers in his ear.

"I like your idea much better," he smiles, picking her up and taking her to her bedroom. He places her on the bed. She pulled him down by his tie, kissing him once again. Her hands removing his jacket and tie.

She stops for a second, thinking if she should say it, and she does, "I love you Don."

"Really, because I was going to tell you the same thing. Do you think we're rushing things?"

She shrugs, "No. Do you?"

"I don't know."

"Love doesn't have to take long to happen."

"I know."

"And didn't you tell me that I'm the woman you've been looking for all your life."

"Yeah."

"Make love to me then. I trust you," she kissed him.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then make love with me," she frowns. "I've been waiting my whole life for a guy like you. And I love you."

"I love you too Jess," he smiles, laying beside her.

"Okay then," she smirks, now removing his pants and then his last pieces of clothing. "Very sexy Don. Now it's your turn."

He does everything she did to him, but stopped when having only her undergarments on.

"Don?"

"Uh... yeah?" he looks up at Jess.

"I trust you, remember?"

"Right," he slowly removes the other fabric. "I never saw anything so beautiful before."

"This moment is worth every minute," she pauses. "Now let's make love."

Their union had finally formed. About twenty minutes later the union was broken, both sweating and breathing deeply.

"You were..." she starts.

"Incredible, oh I love you," Don sucks on her ear lobe.

"I love you too," Jess moans. "Ohhh, that was the best..."

"Way better than coffee. You were too great, your so adorable."

"Very very sexy Don," she smiles, kissing his shoulder.

"I can lie here naked with you all day."

Her hand rubs his stomach, he brings her in for another kiss, lasting about a minute.

"I love every inch of you," Jess admits.

"You taste amazing," he smiles, kissing her below the ear.

"This was a nice. Now we have to get back to work."

He moans, "You have to get dressed again?"

"Sadly, we both have to," she sighs, kissing his chest. "Come on, we have a busy afternoon ahead of us," she gets out of bed and gave him his clothes, he got dressed as Jess got her clothes on.

"Well we should head over to the restaurant."

"Yeah, let me get my computer and keys and we can go."

Jess leaves to go get her stuff and Don meets her at the door.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," Jess nods.

They head to the restaurant, once there Don opens the door and they go over to the counter, sitting on the stools.

"So how do you want the menu outline like?"

"Three pages..." he starts explaining, Jess writing all basics on a piece of paper.

"Now let's start using the computer. You want me to help?"

"You can help me with what items you want where."

"Okay," he nods.

They spent a couple of hours working on the menus. It was almost nine when they got finished.

"Are we finally done?" Don asked.

"Yeah, sorry I'm not used to making menus."

"It's fine hun, you did good," he gave her a kiss. "I just love my waitress."

"Well, she loves the cook," she smiles.

"Ready to go back to your place?"

"Yeah," she nods.

When they got back in his car, Jess forgot she brought her cell phone. She looks at her messages when Don looks at her.

"Bad idea to leave this in here. Stella has been worried about us."

"Text her back, telling her we're coming back."

She nods, and sent Stella the message. She also just saw that she got a miss call. She frowns, making Don look at her upset.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad called he gets upset when I don't pick up when he calls."

"You can call him back."

"Oh good, he left a voicemail," she pressed for her voicemail and listened to it.

_Hey Jess, it's your father. Was just checking up on you, your brothers were wanting to know how you were holding up. They care about you too much. So do I, call back when you get the chance. Love you sweetheart, hope you come and visit on your birthday. Your growing up so fast. Hope no guys are giving you trouble. And that your friend Stella is doing well._

"I'll call him back later, we can go now."

"Okay," Don nods and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

_**This turned out longer than I expected, but I hope you enjoyed, tell me in a review PLEASE :D and thank you**_

**_OH and if you haven't already, please take the time to read my other updated fic, Going to Barbados_**


	18. Girl Talk During The Late Night

**_Girl Talk During The Late Night_**

Jess and Don made it up to her apartment door. Once they entered they were greeted by Stella.

"Well there you are Jess. You know how worried you had me."

"I'm sorry Stella, I left my phone in Don's car."

"Where were you anyways?"

"His restaurant."

"Well, just don't forget your phone anymore."

"Sorry I made you worried. Where's Mac?"

"He went home," she sighs.

"So how did the crime lab thing go?" Don asked.

"We met the Chief of Detectives, Sinclair, he was interesting. He said we were both good for a job at the lab. Will call us back by the end of the week, because he's a busy man."

"Nice, you'll both get the job no doubt. From what I know about Sinclair is that he's really tough, and strict about orders," Don tells her. "I met him at the last mayor dinner about two months ago."

"Oh okay. So you staying here tonight Don?" Stella asked.

"Um... I would like to, but I should go back to my place. I will be at the restaurant like all day tomorrow, to see the outcome the paper got."

"Yeah, I'll see you at the restaurant at around 9."

"Okay," Don pulled Jess close, and gave her a kiss. "I love you," he whispers in his ear.

"You too," she smiles, pulling back kissing his cheek.

"See you two later," Don nods and Jess walked him to the door.

She closes it and then she goes to slump down on the couch. Stella follows, and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"I told him that I loved him today."

"Did you really?" Stella asks, with a big smile.

Jess nods, "I never loved someone so soon before."

"I don't think it's too soon Jess. To be honest I'm falling in love with Mac."

"Really? You ever going to tell him that?"

"I can't, I have to wait until he's ready to love again. If I tell him it soon, he'll get freaked out. Mac needs to be ready to be in love again, and he has to admit it."

"I get what your saying."

"Yeah, well enough about me. How did the paper thing go with Michelle?"

"She was completely flirting with Don in front of me."

"That sucks, but you know, Don would never..."

"I know, can't help but worry though. You know how she is."

"Likes every one you like."

"Yeah, but she's going to put the article in the paper. And she wants us three to catch up."

"Sounds fun."

"But if she even tries to hit on Don..."

"I would be pissed too. So what else happened today?"

"My dad called, and left a voicemail," she frowns.

"And why is that a bad thing?"

"Nothing was wrong with it, he wants me to go over for my birthday. You know how my brothers are. I really want Don to meet my father."

"But not your brothers."

"Yeah, I'm afraid they will find something wrong with Don."

"I don't think there is any thing they will find wrong with him Jess."

"It's just really James that I'm worried about. Since he's the oldest he's the most protective, and my other brothers always follow him."

"Isn't James the one that..."

"Thinks your the most amazing woman... yes."

"Maybe I should go over to your dad's house too. Tell him to go easy on Don."

"I think my dad might want you to come, he asked how you were doing."

"Yeah, I'll go with you guys."

"Um... we're missing one thing," Jess mentions.

"What is that?"

"Your boyfriend Mac."

"Um... I'll talk to him about it."

"Yeah that will go well. 'I'm going over to Jess' dad's house with her and Don on her birthday, so I can tell her oldest brother who has a thing for me, to go easy on Don.'"

"Maybe that's not a good idea," Stella sighs.

"We'll think up of something."

"Okay, well maybe we both need a good nights sleep," Stella got up.

"Good night Stella," Jess gave her a hug.

"See you around 8," Stella smiles and goes into her room and Jess goes into hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls sleep went by quick, both refreshed for a new day. Stella put on some coffee and Jess got changed.

"Hey Jess, you got a busy day today."

"Yeah I know."

"Don called a few minutes ago, said he was coming over so he can get his waitress."

"Oh yeah, I did forget to tell you about that," Jess smiles.

"It's fine, you had a long day yesterday."

"Is my life ever going to go back to slow and boring again?"

"No, so you think of your birthday yet?"

"I didn't Stell. Don doesn't even know about what my dad called for."

"Aren't you going to tell him?"

"I have to sometime before my birthday."

"How about after work today?"

Jess shrugs, "Or my lunch break. I promise I'm going to tell him before today's over."

"Before or after you call?"

"Oh yeah, I do have to call my dad back."

There is a knock on the door and Stella went to go answer it.

"Hey Stell, is my sexy waitress ready?"

Jess comes to the door, and gave Don a kiss. "Can we talk first?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"When my dad called, he left a voicemail asking if I wanted to go to his house for my birthday, and I was wondering if you would be okay meeting my dad, and brothers."

"I would love to meet your family Jess."

"Really?" she grinned, hugging him.

"I love you," he gave her a kiss.

"Nice," Stella smirks, causing Jess to pull back.

"Yeah, well now we should get going."

"See you guys sometime around lunch."

They nod and left. It was going to be a long day, but it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

_Did you enjoy, please comment, I wrote an hour with this chapter from midnight till one, hope you guys enjoy :D_


	19. Busy Day with Customer Service

_sorry for the delay in the story, should be back on track now _

**_Busy Day with Customer Service_**

Don and Jess arrived to the restaurant an hour before it opened.

"So, I can't wait to meet your family."

"Why? It's my dad and four brothers who always find something wrong about guys I like."

"All I know is that I love you, and if your brothers see that we won't have a problem."

"I wish I was as calm as you."

"It's okay, just glad you care."

"I do," Jess smiles and gave him a kiss. "I'm not letting you go, not now not ever. I love you."

"I love you too. We should get started before people start coming.".

Don and Jess didn't get a break until it was after noon. Jess sits on the stool as no other customers came up to the counter.

"Well, I for one am exhausted," Jess takes a breath. "You know how many guys were hitting on me."

"Must have gotten a lot of tips."

"I have almost 300 hundred dollars."

"I'm guessing you like this job."

"I love it, thanks for letting me be your waitress."

"I love you and am happy to make you happy."

"I was thinking maybe after this day was over, I could come over to your place. Just me and you."

"I would love that Jess," he smiles, kissing her cheek.

A few seconds later Mac and Stella came in the restaurant. They saw how many people were eating there and then went up to the counter.

"Nice business you got going here," Mac smiles.

"You guys have any breaks?" Stella asked.

"No, this was our first one. I made almost 300 hundred dollars in tips."

"Nice, well we're here now and are quite hungry," Stella smiles.

"What do you recommend for us, Mr. Flack?" Mac smirks.

"If it was up to me I would get spaghetti and meatballs, for you and your lovely lady."

Mac shook his head, "Yeah that sounds good."

"Be right back sir," Don smirks and went to get a plate of spaghetti.

"So, you call your dad yet?" Stella asked Jess.

"No, not yet, I've been too busy."

"Want me to call, he'll probably be happy to here from me."

"He probably will, but it's something I should do."

"So what exactly is the thing with your dad?" Mac had to ask.

Jess went into explaining, as Don came back.

"Going to meet Jess' family?" Mac asked as he put the plate down.

He nods, "Yeah, you think I would be worried, but she's more than me."

"It's only because I know my brothers more than he does."

"Anyways, would you or your lady like a drink?"

"Any type of beer?"

"No, we only serve that on weekends."

"I'll take a Pepsi, Don," Stella replies.

"And for you sir?"

"Dr. Pepper is fine," he nods.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to taste my new smoothie flavor? Jess helped think of it."

"Soda is fine," Mac and Stella agree. Don nods and then comes back.

"Enjoy your meal," he smiles and they nod.

Business had finally completely settled down, Jess made five hundred dollars. She sits down, Mac and Stella were the only people left.

"You look tired."

"Everyday is going to be like this, isn't it?" Jess sighs.

"Come on Jess, don't be that upset you are five hundred dollars richer," Stella pats her back.

"Now I have to call my dad," she frowns and takes out her cell. Before she starts to dial her phone rings, and it was her brother James.

_"Hey sis," he states._

"Hey James, what's up?"

_"Dad was wondering if you were going to call him back."_

"I was just fixing to."

_"Well, I'm glad you didn't because he ran his phone over just recently on his way to meet a friend of his."_

"Okay, well tell him that I will come over for my birthday."

_"That's cool, so how's your life?"_

"Good, thanks."

_"You're still friends with Stella right?"_

"Yeah."

_"Is she going to come over? I miss her you know."_

"Why are you so attractive to my best friend?" she asked, attracting Stella's attention.

_"She's amazing. I don't want any other woman, she's gorgeous as hell and super smart. So, is she coming or not?"_

"Well, I don't know yet. You can wait and find out, can't you?"

_"I guess so. Well, can I talk to her?"_

"No, I'm sorry, she's sleeping."

_"But it's only eight."_

"She was up early this morning. If she comes to the house you will be able to talk to her."

_"Fine. Well, I'll tell dad. See you on your birthday sis."_

"Okay," she sighs and hung up.

"Was that your brother?" Stella asked.

"Yeah," Jess frowns. "I guess he doesn't care much about me. He's really fond of you Stell, only thing he wanted to talk about."

"Glad you lied for me then," she smiles.

"It's just weird, I would never want my brother dating my best friend."

"Wait, one second," Mac interrupts. "Your brother likes my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, all four of them are fond of her, but him... he loved her ever since he first saw her."

"So my theory was right, every one loves Stella," he frowns.

"Kind of hard not to," Don inputs.

"Sweet that your jealous Mac, but no reason to be. I'm not attracted to him, I should probably go with Jess on her birthday, just to make him realize that I'm not the one for him."

"I don't like that idea," Mac frowns.

"There's nothing to worry about."

"Well, your my girlfriend Stella, I should worry."

"Can we talk about something else now?" Stella frowns, getting uncomfortable.

"Why can't you just call the boy and tell him?"

"Yeah, we should talk about something else," Jess agreed.

"I guess we'll never talk about this. Fine by me," he growls, standing up.

"Mac, don't go. I won't go over to her Dad's if it means that much to you."

"I don't want to discuss this right now. I'll see you guys later," he frowns and left.

"What did I just do?" Stella sniffles, placing her face in her hands.

"Everything will be okay Stell," Jess gave her a hug.

"Am I going to lose him?"

"It's Mac we're talking about," Don inputs. "He just needs some time to think. You won't lose him for good Stella."

"I hope not," Stella frowns. "I will never want to love again. He means everything to me."

"We know he does, things will get better."

"I sure hope you're right Don. I want this relationship more than anything."

* * *

_**Don't hate me SMacked fans, but things will get back on track, but my mind wanted to put that in there. Please review, and if you haven't review my vacation fic Going to Barbados**_


	20. Jealousy Kills The Best of Us

_thanks for the reviews so here's the next chapter... don't kill me with Mac's behavior that's going to happen in this chapter, he's gonna be drunk_

**_Jealousy Kills The Best of Us_**

Stella left the restaurant and went home while Don and Jess were cleaning up.

"Don, I just feel horrible," she slumps down in a stool.

"Jess, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, why didn't I just tell him she was seeing someone?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do. We can't help Mac and Stella with every problem they have."

"I know, but I feel somewhat responsible."

"It's Mac and Stella we're talking about. They will make it through this, by themselves."

"I guess," Jess frowns and they finish cleaning.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since Stella made it home, she tried getting in contact with Mac. It was her tenth time.

"Come on Mac please pick up. I really want to talk this through. I don't want to break up over this. Please call me back when you get the chance."

She lays on her bed. _What have I done?_ Her phone rings and she quickly answers.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Stella, it's me James, I was just going to leave a message. Jess told me you were sleeping."_

"James, I don't want to go out with you. I have a boyfriend, and now he's mad at me."

_"You have a boy friend. I thought we were going to..."_

"I told you this that year. Your just a friend, and that's all we're ever gonna be."

_"We kissed I thought that meant something to you."_

"We didn't kiss, I was drowning my sorrows because I would have been dating my boyfriend I shot for a year."

_"Frankie was an ass to you. I love you Stella."_

"I can't hear this right now James."

_"We can have something special Stella. I want you in my life, your my only love."_

"I can't... I have to go."

_"Can I just come over to your place, we can talk it out."_

"No James, we can't. I'm waiting for a call, bye," she quickly hangs up.

"Mac, where are you when I need you most," she cries into the couch pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac was home, drowning himself with beer into a depressed state. He looks at his phone and got a voicemail from Stella. He listened to the message.

"I'm never talking to you again," he slams down his phone. "You don't love me so I could care less. Go live your happy life with Jess' brother."

He grabs two more bottles and his phone and goes into his bedroom.

"I don't give a crap about women any more. I knew I was better off alone. This week has been a lie... first Claire, and now Stella. Maybe I was better off with being with Gillian, she cares about me," he mumbles picking up his phone, and dialing her number.

"Detective Taylor, what a surprise hearing from you."

"Can you come over, I need some girl who knows what she means by love."

"Mac, are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything is clear now. I got two bottles of beer and want you to have some."

"I'll be right over."

"Okay," he gives her his address. Within 30 minutes she arrived knocking on the door. He rushes to open it.

"Come in please," he smiles. She nods, and he led her to the couch.

"Okay Mac, so why am I here?" she asks, and he hands her a bottle.

"Drink up," he quickly gulps his last bottle.

"How many bottles did you have?"

"That was my seventh one."

"So, tell me what's wrong with Mac Taylor."

"Women, recently they haven't been good to me and your the last one I can depend on."

"You poor guy, is there anything I could do to help?"

"You can kiss me," he half grins. "It'll make me feel better."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Nobody has to know."

"Your not in a great mind set Mac. I'm not good for you."

"But... I love you."

"That's just the beer talking. You want to tell someone else that, but your upset at her."

"But I do love you," Mac sniffs, placing his hand on her cheek.

"I wish I could say the same, but I know you don't mean it."

"I can show you how much truth it is. We're here on a couch, alone. I wanna make love to you."

"I think it will be best if I left," she got and and Mac follows her steps. He grabbed her arm.

"Don't go," he frowns, pressing her up against the wall. "I love you," he pressed his lips against hers.

She pulls back, "I'm sorry Mac."

"I thought you cared," Mac frowned, trying to lift up her shirt. "I should have gave you more to drink."

"Mac, apparently some girl had made you very upset."

"Why won't you make love with me?"

"I can't. I mean I liked you, but you kept on rejecting me."

"I'm sorry, please let me make it up to you," he whispers in her ear, and started kissing her neck.

She pulls back, "No Mac, just promise me you'll talk to your girlfriend."

"I'm never going to speak to her ever again."

She put her hand on the door knob. "Bye Mac, see you around."

Once the door opened Stella appeared.

Mac's jaw dropped, "Stella?"

"Please be gentle with him," Gillian told her and left.

"Mac, are you okay?"

"Leave me alone, don't you have a boyfriend to go to?"

"Mac," she placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry."

He pushes it off, "I don't even know why I should talk to you. I can't believe I wanted so bad for you to love me. You are just like Claire."

"I don't like you drunk Mac," she pushed her way past him and entered his apartment, closing the door.

"Get out of my house!"

"You wanted to talk, and that's what I'm here for."

"I'm going to bed," he growls. Rushing to his bedroom slamming and locking the door.

Tears are on the verge of flowing, "I love you Mac."

"Go away," Mac shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere. You go to sleep and I'll be on the couch. We will talk in the morning."

"Do whatever you want, I could care less," he states and then it went silent.

"Good night Mac," she sighs and went over to his couch. "Things will get back on track, once you are back to your normal sober self."

* * *

**_Okay, so yeah once he sobers up they will have a civilized conversation. Please review and get the next update as quick as this one._**

**Preview: Mac and Stella talk.**


	21. Is It Too Late for Apologies?

**_I love this story a lot, 20 chapters and 100 reviews, you know how happy that makes me, just for that I will be happy to keep writing this story_**

**_Is It Too Late for Apologies?_**

The night was long for both Mac and Stella. She had to cry herself to sleep, Mac was in the bathroom most of the time throwing up.

Once he came out of his bedroom when he woke up he went to go put on a pot of coffee. He saw Stella on the couch.

"Why is she still here?" Mac moans, heading to his kitchen.

Stella who only had thirty minutes of sleep woke up to the smell of coffee. She went into the kitchen and saw Mac continuously stir his coffee.

"Mac?" she asked, sitting down, causing him to look up.

"I don't have anything to say to you right now."

"Then let me do all the talking," she pauses. "You must been really pissed at me, drinking yourself into a morbid depression. I know my actions caused that to happen. I don't know what I was thinking, we should have talked about the situation before it got out of hand. All I know is that I have to make it up to you, but don't know how."

"You don't have to make up for anything," he growls, going over to his couch.

She gets up and sat down next to him.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Stella frowns.

"If you have to do something, maybe this relationship, isn't meant... to work."

"Mac, I don't want to break up with you."

"You mean you can't break up with me because you will just feel sorry for yourself."

"That's not true Mac, and you know it."

"Stella, I'm not going to argue with you about this okay?"

"Fine," Stella crossed her arms.

"I hate this damn feeling of being lost. We aren't meant to be, so you might as well move on with your life Stella."

"I don't want to move on without you in my life."

"It's too late Stella. I don't want to love you if it hurts this much."

"You love me?" she frowns, water coming in her eyes.

"I do want to, but I see how that turned out. I'm better off alone anyways," he frowns looking away from Stella.

"Mac, Don said you are happiest when you are with me."

"I was but unfortunately we both lead different paths. You where your the gorgeous woman that every one loves. And I'm just the guy who gets screwed over, believing every line people give me."

"I can't let you go Mac. We will make it through all the road blocks in our life."

"I just want to have a simple relationship."

"Simple doesn't exist."

"You don't need me Stella. Just go to Jess' brother, he's in love with you."

"I don't love him Mac, I love you. I wish I told you sooner," she sighs, closing her eyes, stopping the tears from coming. "I should have told you about the James thing before you found out about it Jess' way."

"You should of told me sooner, I thought I could trust you. But I found out from Jess. You know how much that hurt me."

"Mac..."

"Let me finish what I'm trying to say. Trust means the world to me, and it takes a while for it to rebuild. Claire let me down for hiding stuff about her thought to be dead boyfriend, I don't want a relationship if I can't trust you. Just because the truth might hurt, it's better to find out sooner than later."

"Mac, I realize that now."

"I would want this to work, but if you can't be honest with me then we are wasting our time with being together."

"Well, I want to stay with you Mac, forever. And if I'm being honest, I'm going to have to tell you how James became in love with me."

"I don't want to hear the story Stella. But, are you positive you want to be in this relationship, honestly?"

"I will do anything to make this relationship work. I can't lose you Mac."

"I can't stand the thought of losing you Stella. Another reason why I drunk myself into a morbid depression, hearing he loves you made me feel that I was going to lose you."

"I wouldn't even think about leaving you Mac. I care for you too much," she rubs his back. "Are we good now?"

He nods, "I think so," he wraps his arm around her.

"I missed this so much Mac. I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed the top of her head. "So, you were going to tell me about James?"

"Only if you want, I don't want you to feel like your going to lose me any more."

"After last night, I won't ever get that way. I don't like me drunk," he smirks.

"Me either."

"So you can tell me about the James thing because I'm curious of how he got interested in my woman, which I would fight for any day."

"Well, it was New Year's Eve. I was upset because it would have been a year anniversary with Frankie. Me and James had a little too much to drink. We were the last two up after the ball dropped. We were both on the kitchen floor, he had his arm around me. I talked to him about my relationship with Frankie and me shooting him. He told me if he was there he would have protected me. I thought it was adorable of him, so we ended up kissing, but I pulled back because I couldn't do something with Jess' brother because she was my best friend and I was just doing it because I was drunk and depressed. Then I went to bed and never spoke of it ever again. Jess doesn't even know, she just thinks he likes me, because every one else does."

"And he fell in love with you because of that?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You told me the truth, and I couldn't be happier that you turned him down.

"I couldn't do something I wasn't ready for."

"And now?"

"I am ready for anything you want to do," she smirks, snuggling in Mac's embrace.

The rest of the morning spent in silence, and Stella catching up on the sleep she missed. Both glad that things were back to normal between them.

* * *

_Okay, so was it good? Please review, and keep 'em coming, so glad you guys are still reading and reviewing please continue to do so :) thanx_


	22. Its All Part of A Plan

_thanks for the reviews, and here's a new chapter, enjoy_

**_It's All Part of A Plan_**

Jess and Don had just woke up from sleeping. Jess had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Jess?"

"I still feel bad for what I did with Mac and Stella."

"Last night was supposed to help get your mind off of things."

"Last night was fine Don," she smiles, rubbing her hand up and down his bare arm. "You were amazing."

"Okay, well we have to go to work in half an hour."

"I wish we could stay here."

"Me too," Don kissed her cheek. "Let's get dressed and get out of here."

She nods and they both get dressed and then leave for the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost noon when Stella woke up from her nap.

"Good afternoon," Mac smiles, she looks up at him.

"Hey, I'm hungry."

"Maybe I can fill you up," he smiles bringing her into a kiss. She pulls back.

"I want real food, let's go to the restaurant."

"Do we have to? We are alone, and are in private."

"Mac?" she fake pouts.

"Fine we can go get some lunch," Mac gives in.

"Good," she kissed his cheek pulling him off the couch.

"Does Jess and Don know we are not mad at each other anymore?"

"No, but they don't really need to know."

"Why do I have a feeling you have a plan?"

"I'll tell you about it on our way there," she grabs his hand, and they leave for the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The business had calmed down again. Danny and Lindsay were there today.

"Sorry we couldn't make it here yesterday. I had practice all day yesterday," Danny told Don.

"So you guys talk to Mac and Stella about the triple date?"

"Um... about that," Don starts. "They had a fight yesterday, and I don't know if they're still together."

"What was the fight about?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," he sighs, when Jess came over and sat on a stool.

"Hey guys, what are you guys talking about?"

"Baseball," Danny quickly answers. "We have to practice every other day because in two weeks we start the championship with the Boston team."

"But they won't have a problem because Danny's team is good," Lindsay smiled.

"I have a good luck charm, which makes everyone else do good."

"Cute," Stella's voice is heard. They all turn to her.

"Hey Stella," Danny smiles.

"Hey," she sat on the stool.

"Stella, how are you and... Mac doing?" Don asked.

She shrugs, "I don't know, he never answered my phone calls."

"So are you guys... um."

"Broken up," she frowns. "Probably so, but it's all good."

"Stella, I'm sorry it's my own fault."

"You didn't mean to do anything Jess."

"I have to make it up to you somehow."

"Stop feeling sorry for it, and just let it go."

"I just want to help make things better between you two."

"There is nothing you can do now Jess. It's all over, he is a man all about trust, and he got pissed because he heard from you that your brother liked me instead of from me."

"I guess," Jess frowns, sitting next to Stella.

There was some silence and then Mac came inside.

"Hey buddy," Don greets.

"Hey everybody," he greets with a smile. He looked and frowned at Stella. "So Danny, how's baseball doing?"

Danny frowns, "Um, good."

"I'm his good luck charm," Lindsay smiles.

"I used to have one of those," Mac sighs. "So Don, you know it's Saturday, so why don't you hit me up with some beer?"

"It's only noon Mac."

"I'm the customer, and I want beer."

"Yeah because all we need is a drunk Mac," Stella interrupts. "A sober one is bad enough," she grunts.

"Is that so Bonasera? Why don't you go to your other boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have a boyfriend. He was too jealous for me."

"I don't need this right now. Hold the beer Don, I'll just be on my way," he got up. He was near the door when Jess caught up to him.

"Don't go Mac. This is all my fault. She was going to tell you about him."

"It's too late now, you heard her she thinks I'm too jealous."

"She is upset at everyone at the moment. Please just go have a civilized talk with her. She doesn't like my brother."

"I know she doesn't."

"Then why are you still mad at her?"

"I'm not," he states casually. "I love Stella, I couldn't stay mad at her forever."

"Why would you guys make me think I caused things to end between you too?"

"It was all Stella's idea anyways."

"But why?"

"We wanted to show you how we felt."

"So you guys, are both okay?"

Mac nods, "Want to go back to the counter now?"

"Yeah," she walks back over with Mac.

"I really thought you guys were done," Don frowns. "Why would you guys do that?"

"So, we are on for our triple date," Lindsay smirks.

"Yeah we are," Stella smiles giving Mac a soft kiss.

* * *

_**Ugh its hard to write for SMacked, going to be COMPLETE FLANGELL FILLED after the triple date. Stella and Mac will go visit Mac's mom, and probably wont be mentioned much at the end of this story.**_

**_It woulda been longer than it's going to be but i cant do SMACKED no more, Stella gone, killed my spirits_**


	23. Triple Date Night

_THE MUSE is **ALIVE**! OMG it somehow got revived yes, I guess I owe it to you readers and just being bored, AND I THINK I CAN ONLY WRITE stuff with Stella mentioning AT the early hours of the morning_

**_Triple Date Night_**

A week had passed ever since Jess and Don found out that Stella and Mac were still dating.

Stella and Jess are at their place getting dressed for the triple date.

"This is my first day off since I got the job at the crime lab," Stella fills the silence.

"I'm so glad you both got the job, I don't know what Mac was so worried about."

"Me either, he's so sweet, everytime we go to a crime scene he carries my kit, and does all the dirty work."

"Sweet man."

"So when is Don's business partner coming back to the restaurant?"

"A few days from now. He's going to get to keep the place, I know it."

"Business has been great."

"I heard from Don that you and Mac were going to Chicago to see his mother."

"Oh yeah. I'm quite interested in how that's going to turn out. Never met a guy's parents before."

"She will love you Stella, everyone does."

"Speaking of everyone, how are your brothers?"

"Good, still wanting to know if you are coming to the house on my birthday."

"I'm going to Chicago for that weekend."

They both sit down on the couch, waiting for the men to arrive. There is silence for a few minutes, and then a knock on the door. Jess goes to answer it.

"Hey Mac, Don," she smirks giving her boyfriend a hug and a kiss.

"You look nice, my lady," Don flirts.

"You are looking mighty fine yourself Don."

"You look tired Mac," Stella notices.

"Work wore me out. Glad I have you there to keep me motivated to work."

"It's because I love you," she smiles, giving him a short kiss.

"No time for making out you two, I'm hungry," Jess smiles.

Don just shook his head, and they went on their way to Sullivan's.

When they got there Danny and Lindsay were already there.

"You guys are late," Danny sighs.

"Well, we're here now," Don grins, everyone taking a seat.

Danny brings over the waiter.

"So what would you all like to have to drink and eat?"

They all give the man the orders and he left to go get the drinks.

"So, you guys how's the lab doing?" Lindsay asked.

"Great," Mac smiled. "Except working forever."

"Mac works too hard, but I love him for that," she smiles kissing his cheek.

"Well I love my man, he's the best baseball player I met."

"You love me?" Danny asked. Lindsay blushes and then nods. "Well, I love you too sweetheart," he gave her a loving kiss.

"People don't know how to get a room these days Don," Jess smirks.

"You should be the one talking Jess. You can't keep your hands off of me."

"I bet you I can. This whole night I won't be on you."

"Fair enough," Don smiles.

"You guys are completely ridiculous," Stella shook her head.

"Finally, here comes the food," Jess announces as the waiter comes over.

"Your always hungry, it's weird how you can stay in that amazing figure," Don smirks.

"Oh, shut up," Jess laughs.

The waiter gave everyone their food and then departed.

"Look how much is on that plate Jess."

"You have a strange way of trying to flirt Flack."

"I'm not flirting," he blushes.

"Yeah you are Don," Mac grinned. "You suck at it."

"Don't you be talking about flirting. You can't flirt to save your life."

"Flirting is something you can work on Mac," Stella agrees.

"You think I flirt alright Lindsay, right?" Danny just had to ask.

"Not really, but it's cute when you try."

"Sure it is," Danny crosses his arms.

"Okay Mr. Pouty, just eat your food before it gets cold."

"Just goes to show you, guys aren't supposed to be the flirters."

"So, what else should we talk about. Guys are getting stiff here," Stella spoke up.

"Cute," Mac grins.

"It'll be fine darling," she laughs, patting his arm.

"Women just enjoy ganging up on their boy friends," Don frowns.

"It's what they're good at together," Danny mentions. "But in private, women are the greatest person to be around."

"Danny, don't be going and say too much now."

"Yes dear."

The rest of the dinner was spent in delightful conversations about what each couple had planned for the near future.

"So Sheldon is coming to my restaurant in a few days," Don starts, when everyone got done eating.

"So glad, he's going to let you keep the place for sure," Jess nods.

"Can't believe he ever considered closing it down," Mac frowns. "We always hang out there."

"It's where you guys met your girlfriends," Danny mentioned. "I'm really glad you two came into their lives. They are miserable messes like they were."

"Glad we made that change. They are real men now," Jess grins, recieving a pout from Don.

"I've always been a real man."

"Don, your girlfriend is right," Mac agrees.

"I'm all alone on something yet again. I swear you guys all hate me," he half frowns.

"I love you Don. And I'm sorry."

"I'm actually glad you turned me into a real man."

"So tonight was fun, but me and Mac have an early day tomorrow," Stella announces.

"Yeah, glad we could be part of the triple date," Mac and Stella says their goodbyes and went to his place.

"So who's paying?" Don asked.

"Don, I got this covered. Just give a tip, and you will be good."

Don nods, and places a twenty on the table.

"Well, you and Lindsay, enjoy the rest of the night. Me and Jess are going somewhere more private."

All four said there goodbyes and Don took Jess to her place.

"What a night, I'm glad we got out," Don smiles when they get up to her place.

"Well, now we're in private, let's say me and you go in my bedroom..."

"Say no more," Don picks her up, and she put her arms around his neck.

She gave him a kiss, "Make love to me, Don," she moans.

"Oh, with pleasure my love," he places her on the bed, and they start their love making session and it goes on into the night.

* * *

_Okay, so probably lamer than you thought, but cute right? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :)_


	24. Late Night Lovin' and Future Questions

_thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming for more, and am really sorry for the delay for this story's update, but had a bit of writer's block and too much muse for my other two active stories... so please ENJOY_

**_Late Night Lovin' and Future Questions_**

Mac and Stella made it to his place. He went to go take a quick shower. Once he came out of the bathroom with only boxers on, he saw Stella lying on the bed.

"Okay, I'm ready to go to sleep now."

"Oh, we aren't going to sleep," she winks.

"We aren't?" Mac asked, "I thought we had an early day."

"We do, sit down Mac," she smirks.

He shrugs and crawled into bed. "Are you even tired?"

"No, but I have an idea of how I can tire ourselves out."

"Do you really?" Mac smirks.

She nods, "You do smell nice," she smiles, and he pulls her close.

"I love you Stell."

"I love you too Mac," she admits, bringing his lips towards hers. His hand go up in his hair as he moans. Stella pulls back smiling, "You taste good too."

"But you taste better, I like Greek."

"I'm so happy I found a man like you in my life. I'm never letting you get away."

"You don't have to worry, because I don't want to be with any one else," he gave her a kiss.

"Make love to me, I see that your getting hard."

"I always am whenever I'm in bed with the woman I love more than anything."

He pulls her close and started kissing her neck. Their love session starts, and then when they get tired they both finally go to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love you Jess," Don mentions as once they finished their making love session.

"I love you too Don," she smiles, giving him a kiss.

"Jess, I was wondering something..." he starts.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, you know how we keep on rotating of who's house we're going to every day."

"Yeah. You know I don't mind it."

"Me either, but I was just wondering, if that's ever going to change."

"We are probably going to move in together at some point of this relationship."

"You want to keep me long term?" he asked with a smile.

"I see a future with us Don. A happy future with the man I love more than anything."

"I like the sound of that. There is no one else in my life that I wanna be with. So what exactly do you see in this future of ours?"

"I want to have a family with you."

"Well, we can work on that right now if you want," Don smirks.

"I want to wait to have children. I see us being married for a while before that happens."

"We can wait too, I'm not in any sort of rush."

"Me either. Plus if we have kids then we will have less time for..."

"Our private time in bed," he smirks.

"Well, it's getting late and I'm pretty tired," Jess yawned.

"I wore you out, huh?" Don smirks, wrapping his arms around her.

"You are an amazing man Don Flack."

"And you Jess Angell, is the prettiest woman I have ever met."

"Nice," Jess smiles, and shuts off the light. "Sleep good Don."

"I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you."

"Love you too hun," Don smiles, kissing her cheek, both slowly falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning arrived quickly. Mac and Stella slowly woke up.

"Hey Mac, last night was..."

"Amazing," he grins, giving her a short kiss.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good, since I was asleep next to you."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Stella asks, not knowing that Mac was going to say the last thing that crossed her mind.

"This may be sudden, but Stella..."

"Oh, Mac, please don't say something that you will regret later," she begs.

"Stella... marry me?" he asked.

"Mac. You can't be serious. I mean, we haven't been going out for a month yet, and your asking me, if I will marry you," she states calmly.

"You could have just said no, I would understand." Mac frowns.

"Mac, like I said last night, I love you more than anything. But I don't think marriage is the answer... especially right now. It's just too soon."

"See that I understand. So, will there ever be that kind of future for us?" he asked.

"Only time will tell Mac. I just don't want you to get hurt, by doing something rash."

"You right, you know that Stella?"

"Of course I do, I my dear am always right," she smirks, kissing his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Don had woken up thirty minutes before Jess and he just watched her sleep. There was silence and her slow, deep breathing.

"Don, of course I'll marry you," Jess mumbles in her sleep and she snuggles closer to him.

"Cute," he grins, kissing her cheek.

"Let's go to bed," she whispers.

Don shook his head, "Jess, please wake up."

"Five more minutes," she moaned.

"I have something I need to talk to you about."

She slowly opens her eyes, "What's so important that couldn't wait five minutes?" she frowns.

"Jess, what we were talking about before we went to bed, I was thinking it over ever since I woke up."

"Yeah, what is it?" she asks.

"I love you and don't want to do the swap places every night any more. Whatever your answer, I will accept."

"Don..." she urges.

"Okay, what I'm trying to ask is... will you move in with me?" he asks.

"Are you serious?" she grins, in shock.

"I want this more than anything. So, what is your answer going to be?"

"I want to live with you," she half shouts, wrapping her arms around Don, kissing him. "I love you and really glad you asked. You just made my morning."

"I know how I can make it better," he smirks, placing his hands on her cheeks and bringing her lips to his.

* * *

**_So how did you like this chapter... was it really worth the wait... Please leave a review, cuz your doing a very good job of it._**

**_A/N: And if you haven't please go read and review my newest story Montana Bound_**


	25. Talking About Moving In

_sorry for the delay, but it took me FOREVER to figure out how people were going to talk and how to phrase the words right, so please enjoy _

**_Talking About Moving In_**

Mac and Stella went back to her apartment. When they arrived they saw Jess and Don sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Good morning you guys," Don greets.

"How was your night?" Jess asks with a smirk.

"Went well. But I think I should be asking you two that question," Stella winks.

"It was, let's just say a night to remember."

"Nice, well me and Stell was just stopping by so she could get dressed and we'll be on our way to work," Mac mentions as Stella goes into her bedroom to change.

She is out within a few minutes.

"Okay Mac, I'm ready to go."

"Mac, can you go without Stella? We need to talk to her about something."

"I guess," Mac shrugs. "I'll see you later then Stella," he pulled her close giving her a kiss and he left.

"So, what do you guys want to talk to me about?"

"Well we have good news. I'm moving in with Don."

"Oh," she sat down. "You are?"

"Yeah, he asked me just this morning."

"Are you okay about this Stella?"

"I think it's a great idea," she sighs.

"What's the matter Stell?" Jess frowns.

"If you move in with him then I won't have a room mate any more," Stella admits.

"We have lived together for a while."

"Stella, you have Mac. Why don't you move in with him?" Don asked.

"That is more complicated than that sounds Don," Stella frowns.

"What happened last night?" Jess asked.

"Nothing, it was actually this morning," Stella frowns.

"Okay, so what went on this morning?" Don had to ask.

"He... asked me to, marry him," Stella answers.

"wow Stella, that is huge!" Jess shouted.

"And why is that a bad thing?"

"Because... I told him no."

"And he's okay with that?" Don asked.

"He agreed with me that is was too soon. SO he is probably okay with it."

"Stella, this is Mac we're talking about. You saw how upset he got when he found out Jess' brother liked you. And Claire killed him when she told him she didn't want to get married because her real love wasn't dead."

"I love him more than anything, but it's too soon."

"Do you think it's too soon to be moving in together?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, for you guys it's fine."

"I think it would be a nice idea."

"So we aren't living in this house anymore?" Stella had to make sure.

"Well Mac's apartment was the one he moved in with Claire, I think he wouldn't mind leaving his place to come here."

"Yeah, your right Don. I got to go to work. I'll tell you how things went with Mac."

"Good luck Stella," Jess gave her a hug and she left.

"Wow, they are so meant to be with each other."

"It's cute. Do you think we should get ready to go to work?"

"Jess, the restaurant is closed today."

"Want to help me start packing?"

"Right now," he frowns. "We don't have boxes or anything."

"Then what do you want to do?"

A big smile forms on his face. "I have something in mind," he got up from his chair.

"Where you going?"

"Where you're coming with me," he winks.

"You can't keep your hands off of me for too long can you?"

"Your irresistable," he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Her arms wrap around his neck.

"I love you Don."

"I love you too hun," he smirks, placing her down on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella had arrived to work minutes later. She went to Mac's office where he was on the phone, talking to Sinclair.

"I don't give a damn about politics Sinclair. You're the boss of this department so you can deal with the problem!" he argues and hung up slamming down the phone.

"Are you busy Mac?"

"Not ever busy when you are here."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Um... sure," he nods, walking over to the couch, they both sit down.

"About what happened this morning..."

"Stella, if you don't want to get married to me I understand."

"I do Mac, but the time isn't right yet."

"What like five years from now?" Mac frowns.

She sighs and grabbed his hand, "I love you Mac."

"I love you too Stella," he admits. "I know I shouldn't really be asking a woman to marry me after Claire. But I feel this special bond with you, and I thought I would never share that bond again. You see what I'm saying Stella?"

"I know when I shot my boyfriend Frankie, I didn't want to take a chance with any guy ever. And then I met you, and my prospective changed. I trust you more than I ever did with Frankie. But I'm still learning about you, and I know I'm going to end up spending the rest of my life with you I just know, I'm not ready for the future to be now."

"Yeah I think that's fair," he grins.

"Me too, so are we good now Mac? I felt as if you were holding back your feelings of how I rejected your offer."

"Yeah, we're good," he gave her a hug and kiss. "So, we should be getting back to work."

"I need to ask you something first."

"Go ahead."

"I know you are living in the apartment you and Claire picked out. And I think you need a new start. Do you want to move in with me?"

"Stella, if this is how our future will start, I would love to move in with you."

"Really?"

"I'm tired of swapping places every once in a while."

"Me too. Oh Mac, I love you so much," she brought her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Boss?" a lab tech interrupted.

Mac regretably pulls back.

"Stop locking lips with Stella, I need your help with something."

Mac got up from the couch, "We can continue this later Stell."

"Yeah," she nods and Mac went with the lab tech.

* * *

**_Okay, so u guys like this chapter, sorry for the delay in updating, PLEASE REVIEW :D_**


	26. Inspection Time

_sorry for the long delay in story but my muse has been overactivated with ideas_

**_Inspection Time_**

A few days had passed both Jess and Don's and Mac and Stella's days were too busy to move in. Both couples decided that they were going to move in after the weekend.

It was about noon and Mac and Stella headed over to the restaurant for their lunch break. Jess was serving a table and then greeted them as she sat down at the counter.

"So how is the happy couple doing?" Jess asked with a smile.

"Good. So has Sheldon came by yet?" Stella asked.

"No, not yet, and for some reason Don is very nervous about it."

"I am not nervous," Don mentions.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of you know."

"I'm not nervous, and he just called me and is on his way."

"You'll be fine Don," Mac laughs.

"Okay, so what would you guys like for lunch?"

"Sure we just want two coffees."

"Fine, that's quick enough," Don got coffee and gave them their cups. "Enjoy."

The four were just having a casual conversation and then Sheldon entered the restaurant.

"Don Flack," he nods and heads to the counter.

"Hey Hawkes."

"I see you got customers here today."

"Yeah, been getting a lot thanks to Jess, my waitress and girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Hawkes nods shaking her hand.

"You know Mac, and this is Stella Bonasera."

"Pleasure meeting you, so tell me more of how the restaurant works now Don."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A hour later Sheldon had something else he had to take care of.

"Well Don, you pulled it off. You can keep the restaurant."

"Thanks you Hawkes, it means the world to me."

"You worked hard for it and I'm proud. I should get going now, see you all later," Hawkes nods and left the restaurant.

"Nice guy," Stella smiles.

"You get to keep the restaurant!" Jess smirks and gave Don a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Well, I have great supporters and a wonderful girlfriend."

"I love you so much," she pulls back slightly and gave him a kiss.

"We should go out to celebrate," Mac mentions.

"In a few hours, we have to go back to work."

"We're going to have to pack, we fly to Chicago in the morning."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Stella states, looking at Jess and Don. "You mind if we can celebrate after the weekend."

"Yeah," Jess nods. "If I don't see you the rest of today, have a good flight and weekend."

"You too," Stella nods, and took off with Mac back to the lab.

"Maybe... we can celebrate the news today. My place, after work," Don smirks.

"I think I like that idea," she smirks, giving him a kiss.

"No more of that until work ends. Save the energy for tonight."

"I sure will," Jess smirks, going to serve more customers.

Don just smiles, when a girl came into the restaurant. It was Michelle, Jess' friend of sorts from the paper.

"Oh hey Don, I would of been here earlier, but I've been extremely busy," she smiles at the man sitting down at the counter.

"Hi, Michelle was it?"

She nods a smile forming on her face.

"Michelle, what are you doing here?" Jess asked walking up to the counter giving Don the orders.

"Just seeing how business is going."

"If your here to flirt with my boyfriend you are making a mistake of being here."

"Flirting? I'm not here to steal away your man," she smirks, when Don came back over giving Jess the food to serve.

"Keep an eye on her Don," Jess whispers in his ear, and walked off.

"So, you get to keep the restaurant?"

"Yeah," Don frowns.

"You and Jess doing good."

"We're fine," he grunts.

"You don't sound like your happy."

"I am, don't you have any other girl friends you can take guys from."

"Your a wild one there," she winks. "I like men like that."

"What do you want from me?"

She shrugs innocently, "What I really want is you," she flirts.

"Well, that's too bad, I'm with Jess, and we are happy together."

"If you weren't would you go out with me?"

"No, if your just here to flirt with me your wasting your time."

"Am I? You are very sexy when your upset."

"I don't need this," Don shook his head. He turns around and was fixing to walk away, when she grabbed him by the arm.

"I see what Jess sees in you, your eyes are incredible, and your lips... look delicious. Kiss me and I'll leave you and Jess alone."

"I don't want anything from you."

"If she dumps you, just know, I'll be there to comfort you. It'll be the best sex you ever had," she whispers in his ear and left the restaurant.

Jess comes back, "Don are you okay?"

"No. She was coming onto me, and I didn't like it at all."

"If she did anything to you I'll kill her."

"I think we'll be fine from now on," Don smiles.

"I sure hope so because no girl will take my man from me."

"Don't worry about that Jess, because I'm here to stay," he grins pulling her into a hug.

"I love you so much Don, I don't know what I could ever do without you."

"I love you too Jess," he kisses her cheek. "No other woman will ever get my heart."

"Your amazing, one more hour and we can go show each other how much we love each other."

"Looking forward to it," Don smiles.

* * *

**_hope you enjoyed this update, was better than I planned it to be PLease leave a review _**

**_And if you havent already check out my update Going to Barbados story_**


	27. Start of Labor Day Weekend

_thanks for the reviews I owe you guys this chapter, please enjoy... and next chapter Jess' B-day with her fam and Don_

**_Start of Labor Day Weekend_**

Jess woke up at around 8 o' clock. She saw her boyfriend Don still sleeping. She was going to wake him, but then her phone vibrate, she got a text message from Stella.

_Just got on the plane, heading to Chicago to meet Mac's mother. Wish me luck._

Jess replied back;_ You don't need luck, you'll be fine. Everyone loves you. Don needs luck more than all of us. He's meeting my brothers._

_They'll love him Jess. If they see you happy with each other, they wouldn't get in the way of that._

_Yeah your right, well have a good weekend with your mother in law._

_Funny._

_Can I tell you something before you go?_

_Yeah?_

_Last night with me and Don went great, but I think I might be pregnant._

_Really? Did you take a test yet?_

_No, I'm just nervous cuz what if I am._

_Then you and Don will make great parents. I really should get going. Talk to you later okay?_

_Yeah, have a nice trip._

Jess sighs and put the phone back on the lamp table and snuggled back into Don's grasp.

Around 11 she felt Don move, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"What's up?" Don asked, kissing her cheek.

"Stella texted me. She wanted me to wish her good luck with Mac's mother. And I told her she didn't need to worry because everyone loves her."

"Your a good friend, you know that."

"And your a good boyfriend," she smiles giving him a kiss. She pulls back and sighs.

"Are you okay Jess?"

She nods, "Yeah I think I'm going to be fine."

"I just worry about you is all. And trust me, you can tell me anything, whenever something's bothering you."

"Well there is something, it's not really a bother but it's more of a nervous thing."

"I'm all ears," he smiles, leaning on his elbow.

"Last night was amazing, and I'm not absolutely sure, but I might be... pregnant," she finishes in a whisper.

Don looks at her in surprise, "I... um, are you positive?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. You know I didn't really want kids until we were married a while."

"Well, if your pregnant or not, we're going to keep it when it comes, right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to give the baby up. But I'm not ready for a kid."

"We don't even know if it's true yet," Don sighs, rubbing her side.

"I know, I think I should go get a test."

"Good idea. So when you going to get it?"

"I can go right now, I want to find out sooner than later."

"Yeah, me too. Don't want to get worked up if it's nothing, right?"

"Yeah your right. Let's get dressed and then we can go."

Don agrees with her and within 10 minutes they went to the corner drug store.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac and Stella's plane just landed in Chicago. Mac's mother told him that she'll be at the airport to pick them up.

"Are you still nervous Stella?" he asked, grabbing their carry on luggage.

"Just a little, but I'll be okay," she smiles, grasping Mac's hand.

"She'll love you just as much as I do," he kissed her cheek and they headed for baggage claim.

Once they get their luggage, they are greeted by a woman, slightly shorter than Stella.

"McCanna Taylor, happy to see you," she pulled him into a hug, and kissed his cheek. Stella smiled.

"Glad to see you mom," Mac greets.

"And you must be Stella Bonasera, I've only heard good things about you."

"Pleasure meeting you Mrs. Taylor."

"Please my dear, call me Millie."

"Of course."

"She never met any guy's parents before," Mac tells her.

"Okay, so what do you two have planned to do today?"

"Whatever," Mac shrugs. "Always love eating your famous spaghetti and meatballs."

"Of course you do, look at you, you need to eat," she smiles, pinching Mac's cheek. "Come on, let's get home. It's going to be a long fun weekend. And Mac..." she states, coming close to his ear. "She's a keeper."

"Yeah she is," he smiles, kissing Stella's cheek, grasping her hand in his.

They make it to her house 30 minutes later. Mac carries Stella's and his bags.

"He's such a nice man, ain't he? I taught him well."

"He's amazing Mrs... I mean Millie."

"I care for my son a lot, please try not to be like his last girlfriend Claire."

"She is the last person I want to be like. You don't have to worry, I really do love your son."

"That's what he told me. He cares for you just as much, and now I can see why."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess and Don arrived back from the drugstore.

"So, you nervous?" Don asked, as Jess came out of the bathroom, had to wait five minutes for the answer to show.

She sat on his bed, "Just a little."

"But whatever happens, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I know, thanks for that," Jess smiles kissing his cheek.

"I wouldn't dare do anything to hurt you or the baby. You are both part of me now, and I couldn't imagine anything better than this. I love you Jess," he smiles.

"I love you too Don," she replied, wrapping her arms around him, lying him on the bed and kissing him. The make out session was short.

"Okay, you ready to find out the answer?" Don asked, Jess nodded.

They enter the bathroom, "Don I can't look," she closed her eyes.

"Okay," Don picked up the stick, and a smile formed on his face.

"Well," she asked.

"It's positive Jess, your pregnant," he smiles, as Jess slowly opens her eyes and looked at the stick.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouts, quickly pulling Don into a hug. "We're having a baby," she smiles, bringing his lips to hers and pushing him against the wall.

"I love you so much," Don moans. "And now we're going to have a baby together."

"Let's go celebrate," Jess smiles, grabbing his hand going back to the bedroom.

* * *

_**I was gonna leave a cliffie, but that's just mean. Please review :D**_


	28. Birthday Wishes and Surprises

**_Birthday Wishes and Surprises_**

It was Sunday, sometime around noon, the weekend almost over. Don woke up next to Jess. "Good morning beautiful."

"Hi Don."

"And happy birthday to you," he smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Ugh, don't remind me," she frowns, putting a pillow over her head.

"Your not even old, your only turning 28."

"I'm going back to sleep," she mumbles.

"We have to go to your dad's house."

"You go, I'll just stay here."

"It wouldn't be much fun without you there. Plus might be weird a strange guy going to your house, with your four brothers."

"Okay, I'm up," she moans, lowering the pillow.

"Now how's my baby doing?" Don grinned, rubbing her stomach.

"It's doing fine."

"Can't believe you have a person growing inside of you."

"Something we both created."

"How are you going to break the news to your dad and brothers?"

"They don't have to know do they?"

"I think it would be best."

"I guess, well we should be getting ready."

"You want any breakfast, birthday girl?"

"No, I'm fine, I always throw up when I eat breakfast foods now."

"Okay, then let's just get dressed and head out."

She nods within 20 minutes both are ready to go, wearing casual clothes.

"You nervous yet Don?"

"No, I'm fine, are you going to be okay?" Don smirked.

"Yeah, just making sure you'll be okay."

"We should get going then," Don nods.

"Good idea," she smiles.

Don drove and the ride was an hour long. It was almost 2 when they got to Jess' house.

"Maybe I'll just stay in the car."

"You'll be fine," Don smiles, she nods and got out the car.

The walk took longer than planned to get to the door. Once they got to it, Jess knocks on the door.

The door opened within seconds.

"Jess, you made it," her oldest brother smiles, pulling her in for a hug. "And happy birthday."

"Thanks James. This is Don Flack," Jess introduced.

"Nice name," James smirked. "Now come inside," he pulled her in and Don followed. "Hey dorks, your sister is here!" he shouts into the kitchen.

"We're coming," one of them shouts.

Within a few seconds three guys came out the kitchen.

"Hey pipsqueak," one gave her a hug picking her off of the ground.

"Anyways, this is her guy friend Don Flack. Which we will go easy on," James smirks.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us pipsqueak."

Jess shook her head. "The one who keeps calling me pipsqueak is James' twin, Tyler. This is Spencer," she points to the tallest guy. "And this here is Jake, a few months older than me."

"Nice meeting you guys," Don nods.

"Okay, so where's Dad?"

"Went to the liquor store," Spencer told her.

"Wouldn't be a party without drinks," James smiled, slapping Don on the back. "Right dude."

"Of course."

"I think we're gonna get along quite fine, now let's all sit down."

"So how long have you two been dating?" Jake asked.

"Almost a month."

"How's the sex?" James asked, and Tyler slapped him.

"Don't ask them that. Tell them about your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girl friend."

"Then who did you bring over to the house three days ago, going at it at 3 in the morning?" Tyler asked.

"Fine, you win. Her name is Ella. Went out with her a week before we had sex."

"That is too much information," Jess shook her head.

There was some silence and then the front door opened. And her dad came in the living room, putting down the beers.

"It's my birthday girl," he smiled, giving Jess a hug. "And who's this handsome man?"

"He's Don Flack Pops," James smiled.

"And what a fine looking young fella he is," Cliff shook his hand. "He is definately a keeper. You boys finish making the pizzas?"

"Yes sir," Tyler mocks salutes.

"Well why don't you boys go in the kitchen for a bit? I want to get to know my future son in law," he smiles.

"Are you already drunk?" James laughs.

"No smartass. I want to spend some quality time with my daughter. Now go away."

"Fine," he grunts, him and the brothers go in the kitchen.

"So how's my young 28 year old daughter doing?"

"Good."

"So Don Flack was it?"

He nods, "Yes sir."

"You have any siblings there son?"

"Nope, I'm the only child."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Only almost a month," Jess sighs, fiddling with her hands.

"You guys see a future along the road?"

"Yes we do sir. I love your daughter very much, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"That's what I like to hear," he smiles, seeing Don take Jess' hands in his. "Well I think you two are perfect together."

"Really?" Jess asked.

"I love seeing my little girl happy. You seem to love him very much."

"I do Dad," she smiles, slightly. "I'll be back have to use the bathroom," she got up, heading to the bathroom.

"So Don, what are you intentions with my daughter?"

"I want to start a family and marry her sir. I love her more than my own life."

"Just don't hurt her, she deserves a good man, which I really think you fit the description for. What else is there?"

"I don't know if I should tell you by myself. We were going to tell everyone, but she's too afraid to."

Jess came back from the bathroom. "Okay so what did I miss?"

"Don't ever let this man go."

"I wasn't planning on it," she smiles.

"Okay, so now are you going to tell me?" Cliff asked.

"Well, I don't know how we should say this..." Don starts.

Jess patted his hand to know she would finish, "Dad, the truth is... I'm pregnant."

"My baby girl is growing up," he smiles. He got up giving her a hug.

"Your okay with this Dad?"

"Yeah, of course would always think it being so soon. But I'm going to have my first grandchild. I love you baby girl. Your going to be an amazing mother."

She smiles, tears starting to fall out her eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetheart," he pulls back kissing her cheek. "That baby is going to be so beautiful, just like it's mother. And Don, you best not ever leave her, you here me," he states, giving him a hug.

"I wouldn't leave her for the world."

* * *

_**So how was that chapter... theres more coming, hoping my muse will settle just a little, it might need a tranquilizer lol, please review and dont forget to check out my stories, FDNY vs NYPD and Barbados **_


	29. Getting to Know People Better

_sorry for the delay, blame my muse for wanting to write more for my other stories_

**_Getting to Know People Better_**

After tears came Jess went to go tell her brothers.

"Don, we should talk."

Don nods, and took a gulp. "I love your daughter a lot and..."

"Calm down Don. I just want to know more about you."

"Such as?"

"You being an only child."

"Well sir, I'm not really a only child I have a sister. I haven't seen her in like twelve years, she doesn't send me birthday cards and never calls me. So is practically is like I am an only child."

"Does Jess know?"

"I never brought it up no. And it never crossed my mind."

"Well I know honesty is something Jess needs in a man. So if you don't tell her something, the longer you wait the more upset she will be. And I don't think you want to hide stuff while you two are married."

"Sir, I didn't plan on marrying her for a while."

Cliff frowned, "You shouldn't make the same mistake I did Don. I waited a long time to want to marry my wife. And then after Jess was born, she died, and I've regretted not asking ever since."

"I'm sorry to here that sir."

"It's okay son. I just don't want you to wait because it will just kill you if you wait forever to ask her."

"I do want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter."

"I'm extremely glad to hear that," Cliff gave Don a hug and then everyone else came out of the kitchen.

The brothers brung out their home made pizza, and James grabbed the beer.

"Heard the news Don. Congratulations," James gave him a hug.

"Welcome to the family," Spencer smiled.

"He's not completely in the family yet Spence, you tard," Tyler slapped his head. "They aren't married yet."

"So, he's still part of the family, because he has DNA in our sister's baby."

"Shut up, smart ass," Tyler grunted, sitting down next to Don, handing him a beer.

"So what's the name of the baby going to be?" James asked.

"What's the sex of the baby anyways?" Tyler asked.

"She just got pregnant you duck, they don't know until four months of the pregnancy."

"Since when did you get so damn smart," Tyler grunts at Spencer.

"Anyways, they can plan for baby names before finding out the sex. I bet you it's going to be a boy. Most Angells are," James interrupted.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's going to be a Flack," Spencer nodded.

Both brothers grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"Shut up!"

"You guys are so immature," Jake interrupted, crossing his arms. "So, do you have any plans for the baby's name?"

"We haven't thought about that yet," Jess told him.

"If it's a boy you should name it after me," James told his sister.

"Please no more J names," Jake begs.

"Anyways, can we please eat dinner. I want cake."

"Ugh, have fun with Jess Don, when she gets nasty cravings and hormonal," James laughed.

"Don't forget horny," Tyler adds, causing Jess to place her hands over her face.

Don pats her back, "I think you two don't need to drink any more," Don smirks.

"They are the worst."

"Dad, how do you still let my brothers live in your house?" Jess asked.

"I ask myself that every day Jess... trust me," Cliff smiled.

"Hey that's mean," Spencer frowns.

"I was mainly talking about Tyler and James."

"Okay I want our delicious pizza," Jake frowns, grabbing a piece stuffing it down.

"You pig! Ask our guest first."

"Sorry," he says with his mouth full. "You want pizza grab whatever you want."

"Um... I don't think I'm hungry anymore," Don grins.

"See what you did you jack ass," Tyler slapped his back, making him cough.

Once his coughing stopped Jake got mad, "I am gonna kill you."

"No violence in dad's house," James slapped him.

"He started it."

"You guys are such dumbasses," Jess shook her head.

"Sorry," the boys apologize.

She grabbed her pizza and then went in the kitchen to get a drink. Don shook his head at her brothers and went into the kitchen with Jess.

"Sorry about them Don," she took a bottle water out her fridge and leans against the counter.

"It's okay Jess," he smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I love you no matter who your related to."

"I love you too Don," she smiled. "Your the only person keeping me sane."

"Glad I could help," he smiled leaning on the counter right next to her.

"So what did you and my dad talk about?"

"Guy stuff, I'll tell you later, I have a feeling we're going to be interrupted again."

She nods finishing her slice of pizza. "So we're moving in together tomorrow."

"I'm excited, the packing and unpacking... not so much."

"Well, the earlier we got done, the more time we can spend in bed," she winks.

"I love that idea," he brings her lips to his, her arms wrapping around his neck. He pulls back. "Do you think we should be doing anything in the kitchen?"

"My brothers will be fine," she looked up at him, kissing him some more. She pressed him against the fridge, him moanly softly, she then pulls back. "So, when we go back to your place, your going to give me a birthday present, right?"

"Of course," he kissed her neck.

"We should head back out. Before my brothers come in here wanting cake."

He nods, grabbing her by the hand, and they went back in the living room. The rest of the day went well, and then Jess fell asleep on the couch, making Don realize that they should really get going.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you. And when the day comes, you are all invited to see our baby."

"Come back for Christmas," James told him.

"Or Thanksgiving," Jake nods.

"I'm sure we will be here," Don nods, finally getting Jess situated in the car.

"Bye bro," James gave Don a small hug, so did the other brothers, they then went back inside. Cliff still left with Don.

"Be safe Don. And call when you make it home."

"Thanks for today."

"Wasn't a problem at all. Well I should let you get sleeping beauty home."

"I will," Don smiles.

Cliff gave him a hug, and Jess a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you son, you'll do my daughter proud."

"I will be there with her every step of the pregnancy sir. Hopefully I get my good parenting skills from you and my father."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem, your a great man Don," he nods, giving him another hug. "And you are always welcomed here."

"Thank you," he smiled and Cliff went inside. Don sighed in relief. He got it the car and drove back to his place.

**_two updates in one day, I know, but owe you this for delaying the post and it being written, please update as soon as you can_**


	30. All Of The Truth

**_and A/N: this update/chapter is taken place in Stella's and Jess' apartment_**

**_All Of The Truth_**

"Yeah Mr. Angell we made it safely back, and your daughter told me to tell you good night. As soon as we got back she passed out on the bed."

"Well, you sound like you need some sleep too son. Hope to be hearing from you both to see how the baby's doing."

"Sure thing sir. Night."

"You have a pretty good night yourself son," Cliff stated and then hung up.

Don smiled at his sleeping soon to be fiance. He crawled into bed beside her, kissing her cheek, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Night Don," Jess mumbled, and Don shut off the light. Both going to sleep, enjoying the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day came all too soon. Don was already up, he got a text from Mac saying they were on their way back to the city and might help them move in. Don was glad he could have the extra hand. Once he made breakfast, he didn't notice Jess was awake until her arms wrapped around him while he was making toast.

"Good morning," she smiles, nuzzling his neck. He turns around with a smile.

"Good morning to you. Too bad I couldn't give you my birthday present last night."

"Sorry about falling asleep."

"It's okay babe. Well if you don't want to eat a good breakfast you might want me to get out the toast."

"Of course," she smiled and sat down at the table while Don finished making her breakfast. He put it on a plate and placed it in front of Jess. "Sucks that I can't have coffee."

"You can have decaf."

"You know it's not the same."

"True... just tastes like chocolate milk."

"So, it's today. You going to tell me what you and my father were talking about last night," she asks changing the subject.

"Yeah. Well, he told me what happened with you and your mom. Which I am very sorry about by the way."

"It's okay. Would have hurt me worse if I actually knew my mother."

"Yeah, even I might have been better off. At least you still have a parent."

"I know Don, I'm not rubbing it in."

"They would have liked you Jess."

"Don, we can talk about something else if your more comfortable. I mean you were an only child and you don't have either of your parents..."

Don suddenly got a worried look on his face.

"Don, what is it?"

"Well. I, I'm kind of not an only child."

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of... have a sister."

She looks up at him quickly. "You do? Why did you hide that from me? From my father?"

"I actually told him about it."

"And not me first? Don, I thought we were going to honest with each other."

"I know Jess. And I'm sorry."

"What else did you lie to me about? Do you even love me at all or was that just a way to get me pregnant?"

"Jess. I love you more than anything."

"Do you even want to move in together? Mac and Stella might be upset to find out that I'm staying in their apartment."

"I want everything with you Jess, a family, a marriage, everything."

There was some heated silence, and then Jess calmed down a little.

"Don, I was over reacting a little. I know you love me. I'm just pissed you didn't tell me about your sibling."

"Her name is Samantha. The reason I never mentioned her was because I haven't seen her for years. She never tries to contact me or send me birthday wishes. So it's practically like I'm the only child."

"Don, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay Jess. Really. Do you forgive me for not telling you?"

Jess shyly nods, "Sorry about making a big deal about it. I love you."

"I love you too Jess."

"So you ready for me to move in with you?"

"Can't wait. Mac and Stella are going to help us."

"They're coming back?"

"Yep. They should be back in the city around noon."

"I missed Stella. We're never usually away from each other for this long."

"Same with me and Mac."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours of the day had passed. Jess wanted to nap until Mac and Stella came back so when they moved her stuff over to Don's place, she wouldn't be too tired. She woke up to a knocking on the door. Don was taking a shower and Jess had woken up and answered it.

"Stella!" Jess shouts, pulling her best friend into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"Happy late birthday girly. So how was Don meeting your family?"

"It went better than expected. James apparently got a girlfriend."

"You mean the guy who loved Stella?" Mac asked interrupting.

"Yeah, anyways... how was Chicago?"

"I enjoyed it."

"Would have been better if my mother would leave us to ourselves a little bit."

"His mother is the best cook ever," Stella gleams.

"I must say I'm a little hurt," Don frowns as he entered the room.

"Jealous are we Flack?"

"Not one bit, anyways can I talk to Mac for a second?"

"Sure," Mac nods giving Stella a kiss and then following Don into Jess' bedroom closing the door.

"Mac, you proposed before..."

"Yeah, but I just ended up getting my heart broken. And Stella declined my offer remember?"

"I know, but I just need some tips. I'm going to ask Jess to marry me."

"Really?"

Don nods with a grin, "So can you help me?"

"Of course I will Don, your going to make Jess so happy. I'm happy for you both," Mac smiles, pulling Don into a hug.

* * *

_**Okay so how was that chapter please review :D**_


	31. Pop The Question

_SOOOO extremely sorry for the delay but blame skool and my muse wanting to work on one of my other stories and sorry for the shortness, muse for this story is slipping away..._

**Pop The Question**

The day was filled with moving. Stella stayed with Jess at Don's apartment unpacking when the guys went to go make trips to get boxes from Stella's and Jess' place.

"So, you and Mac are moving in together tomorrow? How do you feel?"

Stella shrugs, "Excited and nervous."

"Now do you think you are going to want and marry Mac?"

"I don't know Jess. I want to marry him, but it's too soon."

"If you think that's right?" Jess shrugs. "I just hope you know what your doing."

"I do," Stella tells her friend.

There was some silence and then the front door opened. Mac and Don coming back with the last of the boxes.

"Well, we're done with all the boxes," Don smiles.

"Thanks for the help you guys," Jess smirks.

"Well since we're done here I think we should be heading out," Mac tells them. Recieving a nod from Stella.

Soon they were both gone and it was just Jess and Don.

"I'm exhausted," Don sighs, plopping down on the couch.

"I can't believe I'm moved out. I'm sure going to miss not hanging out with Stella a lot," Jess frowns, sitting next to Don.

He grabbed her hand, "We'll make it through this Jess. Soon we'll have a baby to take care of."

"I know," she nods, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I love you both."

She looks up at Don with a smile, "We love you too."

"So do you want to finish unpacking or..." he starts only to have Jess bring her lips to his. She straddles his waist slowly removing his shirt.

"I'm so hot right now," she tells him, as she starts nibbling on his neck.

"Oh Jeeeessss!" he moans.

"Your so sexy," she smiles pulling back.

"I want you so bad right right now. But I'm pretty tired Jess."

"Your not the one pregnant," she smirks.

"Maybe after dinner me and you can go have some sex."

"I'd like that for sure."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Don got up. "I'll cook and I'll let you go shower."

"Okay," she nods, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Don grins and went to his kitchen and started into making a meal. Spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread.

While Jess was in the shower he pulls a small box out of his hands. He opens the box and smiles. It was a ring for when he proposed. Mac and Don went to go get it before they came back with the last set of boxes.

"I can't believe in an hour I'm going to have a fiance," he tells himself. And once he heard the shower water turn off he put the box in the back of his pants pocket.

"Something smells good," Jess mentions minutes later, wrapping her arms around Don's waist.

"I think it's you," he smiles, kissing her neck.

"It's bad to have dessert before dinner," she moans.

"But you taste incredible," he fake pouts when Jess presses Don up against the fridge.

"Your too handsome to deny," she answers, bringing his lips back to hers. Her tongue quickly slipping past his lips.

He offers a moan when she captures his wrists.

While it was getting hot, the oven timer dinged. Don curses it when Jess pulls back.

"Sounds like dinner is done," she smirks, kissing his cheek.

Don nods, got on oven mits and took out the garlic bread.

Dinner was spent talking about baby things and work.

"I think you should call your sister."

"Are you sure?" Don frowns.

"For me?" Jess pouts, making Don place his hands on hers.

"I would do anything for you. Which brings me to something."

"Yeah?"

"I have never felt so close to a women like I have you, so I just want to ask you something Jess."

"Sure Don what is it?"

Don gulps and smiles, digging into his back pocket. "Jess. Will you... marry me?" he asks showing her the ring. A smile lit up upon her face.

"Of course I'll marry you," Jess smiles, as he puts the ring on her finger. "I love you oh so much," she replies, pulling Don into a hug.

He pulls back slightly and puts his lips against hers.

* * *

**_So how was that and if you haven't already RnR my update to I'll Be Your Superman, if you havent even started reading that story that might be good. and I might only write this story during my breaks because I like writing those when I have a complete clear mind thanks an watch out for more_**


	32. Meeting Samantha Flack

_muse is coming back... slowly but surely thanks to good reviews and cuz i like this story a lot, more than anyone else lol... maybe anyways here is more of the story... Samantha is two years younger than Flack_

**Meeting Samantha Flack**

It was a week since Jess and Don's engagement. They went to go celebrate with Mac and Stella. Jess had called her dad to tell them. All wishing her all the joy and hapiness she could have ever had. Now Jess was at the diner with Don. She had just recently started to get mourning sickness. Jess had used the bathroom 5 times just arriving there an hour ago.

It was around noon when she went back into the bathroom. While she was in there Don had gotten a visitor.

"Donny!" the woman greets, giving Don a hug.

"Sam... all the years of no talking and you seem happy to see me?" he frowns.

"I'm sorry Don, life had just been um... a little confusing."

"I bet," Don grunts.

"I missed my big brother," she pouts, reaching for his hand. "My big brother who's married? Who's the lucky lady?"

"Her name is Jess."

"Nice," Samantha smirked.

Jess came out of the bathroom, and saw a woman holding onto Don's hand.

"Who's this Don?" Jess crossed her arms.

"I'm Samantha, you must be Jess."

"Oh your his sister," Jess sighs in relief. "Sorry Don," she blushed.

"I got to admit Don, she's pretty, and congrats on marrying my brother. I can say your one lucky woman."

"Thanks."

"So how did you guys meet?"

"Me and my friend Stella came to his diner and I started talking to him."

"I fell in love with her the first time I laid eyes on her."

"How cute," Samantha smirks. "So you have any children on the way yet?"

Don and Jess nod.

"Wow Donny, got a lot of responsibility coming your way."

"And how do you know this?" Don asked.

"You know why I left you, mom and dad. I was pregnant."

"You were, um... why didn't you tell us?"

"I was what 15? I wasn't married and it was a one night stand. I thought I could handle things on my own, I had the kid and had no place to live. I lived with my friend Elizabeth who was 20 at the time. I kept on drinking because I thought it would help. I wasn't fit for my child, so they... took her away from me. Damn it Don, I was so mad at myself. I didn't know what to do, and knew mom and dad would be mad so I lived on the streets for a couple of months. Then I met this guy, he treated me nice and everything. I tried starting school again. He helped me pay my way to school. I stayed with him for years, he was so nice to me. Then a month ago, I saw him having sex with another woman. I got pissed, and tried running out. But he grabbed me and told the other woman to leave. And he... he," she pauses, her eyes starting to fog and water. "He hit me Don. I couldn't run away. I was weak Don. But I finally had enough strength to knock him out and then I ran away again."

"Sam..." Don got choked up, quickly pulling her into a hug. "I'm here now," he sighs, rubbing his sister's back.

"I failed you Donny. I wish my life was normal."

Jess watched them bonding. She felt sad that she had went through all of that.

"No, I should have been there for you, Sam. You shouldn't have had to dealt with any of that alone."

"I love you Don. I'm never leaving you ever again," she cries, burying her face in his neck.

"You don't have to ever worry about that," he replies, kissing the top of her head.

"How did you find me? I tried all week to contact you,' he asked moments later.

"Three weeks ago I was trying to find a newspaper, for apartment ads. And I came across your article, so I had decided that I would come and find you. I had no money and I was in Jersey, so I spent my last weeks walking to find you, because no one would give me money or a ride."

"I'm so sorry Sam. I will help you out. You can live with me and Jess until you get enough money to get yourself a nice place."

"Your a good brother, you know that?" she asked with a smile.

"And your a good sister."

"No I'm not," she frowns.

"Samantha Flack, I love you okay?"

She nods, "Thanks Don. You really are lucky to have him Jess."

"He's a great guy."

"So your my sister-in-law?"

"Well, not officially yet, me and Don just got engaged last week. It'll be a few months before the wedding."

"How far along are you with the baby?"

"A little over two weeks."

"If it's a boy and with Don's eyes, he'll get a lot of girls."

"That's what attracted me to Don."

"See Donny, aren't you glad you have those eyes?"

"You guys are going to start bonding aren't you?"

Sam smiles, "Trust me Donny. You will be able to still spend alone time with your wife."

"Funny," Don rolled his eyes.

"Your so uptight sometimes," Sam shook her head. "Anyways, Jess... tell me a little bit about your life."

* * *

_**So hope you guys were okay with this chapter, more to come so stay tuned... and leave a review before you go :)**_


	33. Bonding With Family

_thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter... enjoy :)_

**Bonding With Family**

Her and Sam had bonded a lot over the week. Jess and Stella took her shopping and helped her pick out an all new wardrobe. Sam had been slowly getting back up on her feet.

"Isn't your family coming over today Jess?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, they wanted to come and actually celebrate my engagement in person. Don agreed to it."

"He must like your family."

"You have four brothers, right Jess?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. They're really immature."

"I'm glad you met my brother, only guy I know who actually likes acting his age."

"He's amazing," Jess smiles.

"So Stella, you have any family or anything?"

"Sam, she don't like to talk about that much."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sam. I went through a lot you did. I had no family or anybody I really wanted to trust. My life was miserable until I met Jess."

"Don't forget Mac," Jess inputted.

"Who's Mac?"

"Don's friend, who I'm dating."

"Oh, that's interesting," Sam smiles. "Well I think I'm all done with shopping I'm tired."

"Yeah, we did buy a lot," Jess sighs. "Or it's just because I'm pregnant," she grins.

"Like I said you are a lucky lady to have my Don to support you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac had went over to Don's place when Stella left with the other two.

"So when's her family coming over?"

Don frowns, "Ten minutes."

"And you didn't cook or anything. Your a horrible host."

"Thanks Mac. Why the hell are you so smug anyways?"

"I'm with the most amazing woman, that I'm never letting go. I'm in love Don, and I'm never going to lose site of that."

"Well, Stella is lucky to have you."

"No Don, I'm lucky to have her."

Don smiles at his friend, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Damn, they're here already?" Don moans, and rushed to the door. "Mr. Angell, so glad to see you made it."

"Where's my little girl?"

"Still out with Stella and my sister sir."

"So she finally met your sister?"

"Yes sir. They've been bonding ever since," Don offers him a pout.

"Aah, once you get females together they never shut up," Jess' brother James smirked.

"Why don't you guys come in?" Don moves over and they enter his apartment. "I want you guys to meet my friend Mac Taylor."

"Mac, the man who took my woman," James smiled.

"You must be James."

"Yes, yes I am," he grins, recieving a slap from Spencer.

"Anyways Mac, these are her brothers James, Spencer, Tyler and Jake."

"Nice meeting you."

"Hey I didn't know we had a party," Stella's voice is heard.

"Stella!" James smirks, rushing up to her, giving her a quick hug. "I missed you so much," he grinned.

"I'm guessing you met Mac?"

"Of course. But trust me I didn't try anything, if I did I would be dead."

"Me and Mac should get going," Stella smiled, once Mac came next to Stella.

They said their goodbyes and left.

"Do I get some introductions?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Of course. This is my sister Samantha."

"And these are Jess' brothers, James, Spencer, Jake and Tyler. And her father Cliff Angell."

"Nice meeting you all," she nods, putting down all the shopping bags. They all nod and gave her a handshake.

"You are a very pretty woman," Jake grins.

"No hitting on my sister Jake, please," Don told him.

"Don, it's fine," Samantha smirks. "He's cute."

"Sam..." Don frowns, Jess laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop being over protective."

"I... she... fine," Don gave in.

"So Donald, you invite us here, and we get no food?" Cliff asked.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

"Of course. So why don't you all sit down? I got drinks in the kitchen if you guys want..."

"Give us some beers, Don," James interrupts.

"You want to help me out here Jess?"

"Sure," she nods getting up, ruffling up Jake's hair.

"I'm guessing this is more than just drinks?" Jess asked noticing his serious face.

"She's my little sister Jess. She has been through a lot with men."

"Don, before you go all big brother. She is old enough to make her own decisions. And she obviously known she made mistakes and will never make them again. You have to trust her okay?"

"Fine, but if he hurts her."

"Don, slow down, it's just innocent flirting."

"I just don't..." Don starts only to have Jess bring a finger to his lips.

"Just trust her Don."

He grabs her hand and nods, "Okay, I won't be too obsessed about the situation."

"Better than nothing," she replies, kissing him.

"We should really get going on those drinks," Don smiled, Jess nods and soon both are back in the living room.

"Jess, I have to talk to you about something," Sam mentions. Jess nods, Sam got up from the couch grabbing her hand and going into the guest bedroom closing the door.

"What's up?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of feeling this way towards a guy. Every guy I trust just turns out to be no good. I'm tired of being hurt."

"You don't want to have a relationship with anyone."

"Yeah, but Jake, he seems pretty cool. You think it's weird me liking your brother?"

"Not at all. But if it's one thing I know about my brothers is they know how to treat a woman right. Well except for James."

"Yeah, I don't like James. I just really have a good vibe from Jake. But what scares me more is Don. I told him how men don't treat me right, so I feel as he'll be watching my every move."

"I talked to him about that. He says he'll try his hardest, to be less over-protective."

"I doubt Jake would like me anyways."

"Maybe you should just try talking to him."

"I don't know Jess," Sam frowns. "I still think it's weird me liking your brother."

"I like you, and want _you _to be happy. It shouldn't matter what me or Don think."

"Your a good person Jess. I can see why Don loves you," Sam smiles pulling Jess in for a hug.

After a few seconds Jess pulls away.

"Here's the plan, we will head back out in the living room and you can just have a casual talk with Jake. Don't worry about your brother."

"Thanks Jess," Sam smiles, and both girls get up off the bed and head back outside.

* * *

_**Okay so how was that chapter... I've had this thought of Sam liking one of Jess brothers for a few days, hope that's okay with you all, she will be more careful though, they wont be serious for quite a while either. Just phone and text flirting. More to come, also if you want more a REVIEW would keep my muse happy :) I'll write more anyways lol**_


	34. Brother Sister Relationship

_thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter... enjoy :)_

**Brother Sister Relationship**

The afternoon had went nice. Sam and Jess' brother Jake were getting along fine. They were pretty much in their own conversation the whole time.

It was about nine when Jess' family left.

"I had a nice time getting to know you," Jake grinned, as the rest of the family headed towards the door.

"Me too. I'll be sure to text you later."

"Okay, I'll call you as soon as we make it home."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," Jake nods. "See you later," he smiles, and headed out with his family.

"So my brother seems to like you," Jess smiled.

"He does, but I still think it's weird, your sister-in-law dating your brother?"

"See Jess, Sam agrees with me," Don grins, giving his sister a hug.

"I don't know if he makes you happy. I hear people do that all the time and their relationships last."

"You like playing matchmaker don't you?"

"I wouldn't call it that Don. I just want people to be happy. Stella is the one who's the match maker."

"Uh huh, so if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be dating?"

"I'm not saying that, I liked you before she started the matchmaking. She just gave me the push to actually ask you out."

"Okay," Don grins.

"Okay, so we're done talking about Sam now?"

Don shrugs, "I guess."

"Actually I wanted to talk to Don."

"Oh, okay," Jess nods, and Sam nods for her bedroom.

"What do you want to talk about Sam?" he asked closing the door.

"Nothing about her brother. I know we've been distant for a while Don."

"Sam, it's okay, you've been through a lot."

"But now I feel like I'm getting in your and Jess' way. You should be able to do whatever you want in your own place."

"So, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I want to go find my own place. I want you guys to always have your privacy."

"You want me to go help you find one."

Sam shook her head, "I was actually doing to do it myself."

"I want to help sis. I haven't seen you in about 12 years, I don't want you out of my life again so quickly."

"Don, I won't be out of your life for good. I'll be going to your wedding, be here for all holidays. I'm very close to both Jess and Stella so you will be seeing me a lot, just not when you want to do stuff with your wife."

"As long as your happy," Don nods. "I love you Sam," he frowns, giving her a hug.

"I love you too Don."

Don kissed the top of her head. "You actually going to go out with Jake?" Don asked, seconds later, pulling back.

"I think it would be weird though, and I know your not fond of the idea."

"Like I said Sam, I want you to be happy. If you wanted to date me, then I would get creeped out."

"You are pretty handsome," Sam smirked, hugging her brother again. Soon the brother sister moment was ruined by Jess coming in the bedroom.

"Don! Stella just called me!" she shouted out of breath.

"What happened is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's good news, well you know how Mac tried proposing before. STELLA SAID YES!" Jess shouts, almost jumping up and down.

"Really?" Don asked.

"Yeah, Oh my God, she told me and I'm so happy for her," she grinned.

"I couldn't tell," Don smirked. "Thanks for ruining me and Sam's moment."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know."

"It's okay Jess, that is great news. Stella's a great woman. She deserves a good man like Mac."

"I'll let you two alone now," Jess nods.

"Thanks, but I have a call coming," Sam took out her phone and picked it up. "Hey Jake. Yeah..." she starts and left the room.

"So I'm guessing the conversation went well?" Jess asked sitting down where Sam just was.

"Good, she's an amazing sister. Wish I had actually been around her longer, she wouldn't have gotten into trouble."

"And she wouldn't have been drinking. I'm glad that stage is done, still sucks her getting hurt like that."

"That's why I'm worried about her being in any other relationship."

"Don he is the only one of my brothers I trust with having a girlfriend."

"If they do get together and she hurts her I won't have a problem beating the snot out of him."

"In all actuality I would probably help," Jess grinned, rubbing Don's arm.

"I love you," Don grins, bringing his lips to hers. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," she whispers, kissing his ear, and then nuzzling his neck.

Don pulls her back a little, "She wants to move out."

Jess looked up at Don, "She feels like she's interrupting us with when we're busy?"

"Yeah. I hate how you women know everything someone else is thinking," Don frowns, making Jess laugh.

"Actually she told me earlier while we were shopping."

"Oh," Don sighs. "I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Do you think any of your brothers will actually move out of your dad's house? You know how long that drive is?"

Jess shrugs, "I can never tell with my brothers Don. Most of the time you just have to wait and see."

"They should live in Mac's old apartment. They'll be closer, and won't interrupt us."

"I don't know Don. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Sure, so um... what are we going to do now?"

Jess grinned, and got up, closing the door.

"Um, Jess... you know this is Sam's room right?"

"I don't think she'll mind," Jess smiles, sitting down next to Don.

* * *

**_Okay so how was that chapter for you guys... more Mac and Stella stuff happening next so be on the lookout for that, and dont forget to review of course_**


	35. Girlfriend From The Past

_here's more, enjoy a character appearance from... someone ;) read to find out. I'll give you a cookie lol_

**Girlfriend From The Past**

The next morning Don had to get ready for head to work. Jess wasn't feeling so good, so she just went to be there with Don. Sam of course tagged along.

Once they arrived they saw Mac standing by the door.

"Where's Stella?" Jess asked.

"She had a court order. I couldn't go," Mac sighs.

"Congratulations on the proposal buddy though," Don pats his friend's shoulder. "Were you nervous about her saying yes?"

"I actually had a good feeling she would of said yes that time."

"Third times the charm right?" Don smiled.

"I guess," Mac shrugs.

They finally entered inside.

"You seem a little upset about something there Mac," Sam caught him.

"I just need my coffee, Stella usually makes it, but she left in a hurry."

"You just want your morning make out session before she leaves," Don smirks. "Well let me make you some good ol' coffee then."

"Thanks," Mac grunts.

Don shook his head, and made the coffee.

"I hope you don't stay too grumpy for long."

"I will till about noon, that's when Stella's coming back."

"We'll keep your mind off that then," Don nods, moments later gave Mac his coffee.

"That probably won't help," Mac frowns, taking a sip of his coffee.

They all sit there a few minutes, no one talking. Soon as the morning crowd came in it was loud.

"Hey Sam, would you mind helping me serve people today? All the tips you make you can keep and help with a house."

"I worked as a waitress once, that guy I told you about had given me a job. Didn't get much tips though. But yeah, I'll love to help out," Sam finishes.

"Okay good, take this to table..."

Sam nods and went to her task.

The rest of the morning went well. Sam got a lot of tips, and about ten guys hitting on her.

It was finally noon, Mac was happy that Stella would be arriving soon. That was until he got a text message that killed his spirits.

_Sorry Mac, Sinclair wants me to work longer. I probably won't get off until late tonight. I wish you were there, but Sinclair doesn't want me to have any distractions. Sorry_

_Love Stella_

"Fuck this. Don give me a drink!" Mac growled.

"You don't sound like you need one."

"If you don't give me a drink now..."

Don threw his hands up, "Okay, geez," he frowned and gave him a bottle.

"Thank you," Mac frowned, taking a gulp of liquor.

"What happened anyways?" Don asked, sitting down.

"Sinclair is making her work late. And I can't be there because I'll cause distraction. I hate that damn man," Mac growls, drinking some more.

"This is going to be a long day," Jess sighs, rubbing her stomach.

"Are you feeling okay Jess?" Don asked, sitting down, grabbing her hand.

"I could be better. Why'd I have to get pregnant for?" Jess shook her head. "I just want this kid to come out of me."

"Days will seem to get longer Jess, believe me," Sam nods. "Being pregnant sucks, but afterwards, it's so amazing. Too bad I took too long to notice that. Things would have probably been better if I took care of my kid."

"Well, more people are coming in. Should get back to work," Don nods.

Sam served about ten more people. Mac had downed his third drink, and Jess went to the bathroom three times.

"I don't think I'm going to drink ever again," Mac frowns, "Now I have a headache."

"Well now things are about to get worse Mac."

"Why, Don?" Mac asked him.

"Mac Taylor!" the woman shouts, rushing up to him. "I missed you terribly."

"Claire?" Mac asked in shock, turning his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Mac I know your mad at me. For leaving you, but now I need you more than ever. This time I'm here to stay," Claire sighs, hugging Mac. His arms just hanging down by his sides.

"What happened to your lover?"

"Mac, he's changed, I regretted every moment since I left you. I love you Mac Taylor."

"Claire..."

"Please tell me you feel the same way."

"I... um..." he whispers.

"I'll take that as a yes," she grins, pulling him into a kiss. When he didn't kiss back, she pulled away and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm in love with someone else," Mac finally got to mention.

Claire frowns, "I knew I shouldn't have ever left you. I wanted to have a family with you."

"Well, sorry for your loss," Mac nods.

"Well where is this woman you claim to love?"

"At work," Mac sighs.

"Oh, well I would never leave you for work. Why won't you give me another chance," Claire frowns.

"If you told me like a few days after you left, I would have said yes. But you lost your chance. I'm going to marry her."

"What a lucky lady then," Claire grunts.

"Maybe you should have called before you came back to me."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't pick up, so since I met you here, I thought you would be here."

"Well, you wasted your time coming," Mac shook his head.

"I guess this is really good bye then," Claire frowns. "I hope she'll make you very happy. If not, I'll always be there for you," she sighs and left the restaurant.

* * *

_**Okay, so hoped you didn't hate this chapter, more to come :)**_


	36. Talking About Anything and Everything

_here's my new chapter... hope all these updates this week is fine for y'all..._

**_Talking About Anything and Everything_**

It was around nine o' clock, Mac was at home waiting for Stella, who just called saying she was on her way back home. Once Mac had almost fell asleep on the couch, the front door had opened, and Stella appeared. Mac got up quickly and rushed over to Stella.

"I missed you so much," he sighs, kissing her deeply. Then rested his head on hers.

"I missed you too. Today was absolutely horrible. Had Sinclair breathing down my neck most of the day."

"Sorry you had to go through that alone. First official day as an engaged couple and both our days sucked."

"So besides me being gone from you, what else made yours worse?" Stella asked leading Mac to the couch.

"My ex-faince came to Don's restaurant."

"Claire?" Stella asked, her voice getting upset.

"She wanted me back, but I told her I was happy at where I am in my life."

"Oh, well sorry about Claire."

"That's okay," Mac smiled. "I'm just so glad your home."

"It's good to be back," she replies, giving him a kiss, that ended up being in a heated passion.

"Bedroom?" he asked, and Stella nods.

"That's the question I've been waiting all day to hear," Stella smiles, kissing his neck.

"Good," he replies, and takes her hand leading her to the bedroom. The rest of their night would be great, to make up for all the lost time they had that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at Don and Jess' they were sitting on the couch at their apartment.

"I like the name Donald," Jess randomly brought up.

"Should I be glad?"

"I meant for a boy's name. We should name our kid Donald."

"Like Donald Duck, and me? No way Jess. You should only name it if it's a female."

"No, then I won't be able to name it."

"And you think it's a boy because..."

"I just have this feeling Don."

"Fine then we'll pick who gets the first name and who gets the middle one."

"I should pick first since I'm giving birth to the baby."

"Fine, which one do you want first or middle?"

"First name. You'll barely say the middle name."

"Fine, but just so you know it was my sperm. Why are we thinking of names right now anyways?"

"Because I'm bored and I love you."

"Nice reasoning, but I love you too," Don grins, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course you do."

"So um... since you seem to know a lot about babies, when you going to get those weird cravings?"

"Not every woman is the same Don."

"Fine," Don pouts. "I'm bored," he sighs his finger twirling some of her hair.

"Well, I like just sitting next to you."

"You know when the baby comes, we'll not have much time to you know..."

"I'm too tired for sex Don. Being pregnant makes me tired."

"I sure hope Sam's night is going better than this. She's been talking to Jake ever since we've gotten home," Don pouts.

"You poor man," Jess grins, kissing Don's cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You getting tired yet?" Sam asked Jake almost one hour of talking on the phone.

_"It's pretty impossible when talking to you."_

"Your such a suck up, you know that?"

_"You got to admit I'm a pretty cute suck up."_

"Don't flatter yourself there Jake."

_"Your cute too though."_

"Thanks," Sam grinned. "So what are you um... doing tomorrow?"

_"You want to see me already, huh?"_

"Funny, I'm just wondering."

_"I don't know, I want to get out of this house. Yeah I grew up here, but living with brothers all my life can get annoying."_

"I guess I don't have much trouble with Don, because I haven't kept in contact with him for about 12 years."

_"Yeah, you told me about that. If I knew you then I would have beaten up that one dude that treated you like trash. Your too amazing to have stuff happening like that."_

"Your a sweet guy Jake."

_"Is there a but in that sentence?"_

"Yeah, just a small but."

_"I get it Sam. If I was treated like that, I wouldn't want to trust much other people."_

"I don't know Jake. I know you like me, heck I like you too. I just don't want to get hurt again."

_"I understand that. If I have to prove myself to you that I'll take care of you, I will do that."_

"Your pretty amazing you know that. I just don't want to rush into anything."

_"Me either. You are the first girl I liked who actually liked me back. I will not do anything to screw that up."_

"Thanks," Sam smirks.

_"So Sam, you um... wanna go out tomorrow?"_

"I was actually supposed to go apartment searching with Don."

_"Oh."_

"But the day after I might be free."

_"Whenever you get free time is fine."_

"Are you sure you want to come in the city just to see me? You live pretty far away."

_"An hour to me doesn't seem that far. I just don't have a car."_

"Well maybe you can get a job in the city. Don needs more waiters at his restaurant. Since Jess keeps on getting sick she won't be able to help much."

_"I'll think about it."_

"Hey Jake, I'll talk to you later, I have to get up early tomorrow."

_"Alright, call me whenever you get a chance."_

"Sure thing," Sam says. "Night."

_"Night," Jake replies. "Sweet dreams."_

"You too," she grinned, and then hung up.

* * *

_**So hope you liked this chapter... and all my quick updates for this story. This week is dedicated all to this story... enjoy and review for more story time :)**_


	37. Apartment Searching

_since idk apartment prices in NYC its just an estimate googled prices and this will be the best I came up with_

**_Apartment Searching_**

The next day came quick for everyone. Jess kept on throwing up. Don thought it would be a good idea for him to stay with his soon to be wife. But she insisted that he take his sister to apartment search.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Don asked.

"Well, Stella is coming over, since Mac is working. Keep her distracted."

"Want me to stay until she comes?"

"She should be here within 5 minutes."

"Okay, I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be fine Don, just being pregnant sucks. I got 8 months to go with this."

"I'm surprised you got mourning sickness so soon. I never got that until like three months," Sam inputs.

"I wish I didn't have this at all, I would prefer the weird cravings. Peanut butter with sardines doesn't sound appetizing at all for the moment."

"I never had those weird cravings. You'll be okay though Jess. As soon as the baby comes out, you'll forget all about how painful those nine months were."

"I love your sister Don. She's amazing."

"I help to please," Sam smirked. "So Donald, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I love you Jess," he kissed her cheek.

"Love both of you guys."

As soon as they left, it got really quiet. Before Jess got completely lonely there was a knock on the door.

Jess smiles, and went to go answer it, "Stella!" She pulls her in for a hug. "I missed you yesterday."

"I missed you too Jess."

"I um... saw Claire yesterday. She most definately does not compare to you."

"Thanks. So you're all alone."

"I pretty much was until you came. So how are you doing being Mac's fiance?"

"Good, just wish we could spend more time together."

"Ain't that the truth. But Don's being a good fiance."

"The better husband and dad he'll be."

"You should see him with Sam. Wish I was that close with my brothers."

"Mac told me she likes your brother Jake."

"Yeah."

"And Don's okay with that?" Stella asked.

"He just wants to see her happy. Her life hadn't really been a good one."

"I bet," Stella nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don, I'm hungry," Sam mentions two hours into apartment hunting.

"So, where do you want to go eat?"

"I know a place," Sam smirks.

"If it's where I think it is, we're not going. That's too far out of your apartment range."

"Fine. Is McDonald's too far for you big baby?"

"No that's absolutely fine," Don grins.

"You suck you know that."

He drove them to McDonald's and they sat inside.

"So any of those places catch your interest?"

"No, the prices suck and so does the size."

"You barely have any stuff to put in the apartment."

"I don't care Donald. I want a nice comfortable looking apartment."

"You want to go to the apartment Mac used to have?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugs. "Did you like hanging out there?"

"It was nice. Two beds, one bathroom, a good sized kitchen."

"We can check it out after lunch."

"It's only a few blocks away from my apartment."

Once they finished their lunch Don drove them to Mac's old apartment which was still for sale.

"This place is AMAZING!" Sam shouted once she headed into one of the bedrooms.

The selling assistant smiled. "She must like it. You both will find this apartment wonderful."

"Actually I'm just her brother," Don nods.

"Oh, my mistake sir."

"It's okay. How much is it?"

"3,000."

"Right up or what?"

"I'll need to collect the first and last payment within a week after you are moved in. She'll have to pay 200 each month."

"Okay."

"One of the less expensive apartments you'll find in the Brooklyn area."

Sam came out after looking. "Don, I want this apartment. It even has a balcony."

"I'll help you pay it off."

"Want to fill out the paperwork?"

"Yes please," Sam smiles.

"I'll be right back," the assistant nods and left the apartment.

"Thanks Don. I love you so much for helping me," Sam smiles, pulling her brother into a hug.

"You'll have to pay 6000 dollars for first and last payments. And every month you need 200 to pay."

"I can handle it."

"Are you sure, because I will help you out as much as I can."

"Thanks. Just because I want to be out on my own again doesn't mean I won't take your help Donald."

"Good, cuz to me your still my little sister."

"Your welcome," Sam grins, kissing Don's cheek.

"Alright as soon as the papers are signed I'll give you a key."

"Thanks," Sam smiled, taking the papers and signing off.

As soon as the papers were signed, the woman handed Sam a key, and a spare.

"You have one week to give me the first and last payment of a total of 6,000 dollars."

"Sure, thank you ma'am."

"No, thank you," she nods and left the apartment.

"Don. I'm so excited. I'm not going to let you down this time."

"I'm just glad you learn from your mistakes. Let's head home," Don smiles, and they headed back to his and Jess' apartment.

_**Sorry if the task of getting an apartment was supposed to be longer than that. But it's my story and I gave u some sort of a warning... anyways LEAVE A REVIEW :)**_


	38. Planning Ahead

_thanks for the reviews and here's more that you deserve :D_

**_Planning Ahead _**

A week had passed since Sam had found her apartment. She had Don help pay for the first payments. And then Jess thought it would be cute to have Sam a surprise house warming party, which had went well.

Sam had given Don her spare key, because she could always count on him. Don was hanging with Mac and Sam was at Jess' apartment with her and Stella.

"So how was the first week at your new apartment?" Stella asked.

"Great. Um... a little lonely at times, but that's something I'll have to get used to."

"You talk to Jake at all recently?"

"I was really busy, but we always ended up talking on the phone for a few hours."

"That's too adorable," Stella smirks. "Out of all her brothers he is the sweetest."

"So is Spencer," Jess inputs, "He's always been a smart ass though. Jake I actually classify as normal."

"So glad you guys have my support," Sam smirked.

"I like seeing you happy."

"So how's your baby doing? Mac told me that Don and you went to get a checkup on the kid a few days ago."

"It's doing great. It surprised me because I actually have a person growing inside of me."

"So instead of baby plans, got any details for your wedding?" Stella asked, after it was quiet for a few moments.

"No," Jess sighs. "I'm just not going to worry about that right now. Only thing I know is Stella, your going to be my maid of honor."

"Really?" Stella smiled, giving her best friend a hug. "I was going to let you be mine."

"Glad I'm not included," Sam smirked, crossing her arms.

"Of course your going to be our bridesmaids," Jess smirks.

"So let me understand this Jess. You will let me get married before you."

"That only depends when you want it and how big I'll be by then."

"I always wanted to get married in-between spring and summer."

"I want a fall wedding," Jess sighs. "But then I would need to be married in two months."

"Or you'll have to wait a whole year."

"I might just have to settle for that."

"Or before you get any bigger you should have the wedding," Stella grins.

"I want to get married in November."

"Before or after Thanksgiving?"

"After... no before... ugh I can't think like this," Jess frowns, placing her face in her hands.

"Don't overwhelm yourself. You can take as long as you want to get married."

"Your right Stella, your right. Thanks."

"Anything to help you out Jess."

"I just love how we got off topic when I thought we were talking about how my living arrangements were doing," Sam fake pouts.

"Sorry there Sam. So besides Jake being pretty cool, why else do you have the hots for my brother?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Sam grins.

"If I remember clearly, I saw you kiss him at your housewarming party," Stella mentions.

"You did?" Jess asked in shock. "How did I miss that?"

"Thanks Stella," Sam groans.

"It wasn't that long though Jess, just a small one," Stella smirks.

"Why are you teasing me all of a sudden?"

"Because I love you," Stella smiled.

"Am I the only mature one in the apartment right now?" Sam shook her head.

"Okay, time to stop teasing and get serious. So how did you ending up locking lips with my brother?"

"Isn't it weird me telling you, how I kissed your brother?"

"Fine, did he like it?"

"I don't know, it made him smile."

"Cute," Stella laughed. "Would have been better if you saw it Jess."

"And I think he didn't tell me because I think Stella embarrassed him," Sam looked over to the now frowning Stella.

"What did you do Stell?" Jess asked, with a smile.

"Told him that the kitchen isn't considered a room to make out in."

"That's classic Stella for you," Jess laughed.

"Don't embarrass him anymore."

"It's fun," Stella laughs.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don, are you sure they'll want us to just come to their house out of nowhere?" Mac asked when Don pulled up to the Angell's house.

"They said I can come whenever I want."

"Well have fun inside."

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"I'm good."

"If your just worried about James, you'll be fine," Don opened the car door and took Mac with him.

As they walked to the front door, Don knocked. Soon they were greeted by James.

"Don? Should I be wondering why your here?" he asked. "Is Jess okay?"

"She's fine, she's just hanging out with the girls so I figured, why not go hang out with my favorite family."

"Nice way to suck up to the family Don," Tyler smiles as he came to the door.

"Are you going to invite them in or just make them stand outside?" Jake asked, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, come inside," James nods, and they both enter.

This was going to be a very interesting afternoon indeed.

* * *

_**Okay, so if you want a new chapter all you have to do is review :D oh and thanks in advance**_


	39. Guy Bonding Time

**_Guy Bonding Time_**

"You guys want any drinks?" James asked, as Don and Mac sat down on the couch.

"I'll just take out some beers," Spencer nods.

"Actually guys, I wouldn't mind just taking a soda," Don mentions. "I have to drive back home."

"Just give me a soda too, I'm not a nice person when I drink."

"Okay then, what kind of soda do you guys want?"

"Pepsi," they both answer.

"Cherry? We're out of the normal kind," Jake told them.

"That's fine Jake."

He nods and went into the kitchen.

"He's such a suck up. Ever since he started liking your sister Donny boy."

"Just trying to get on his good side," Jake comes back out handing them their drinks.

"You really don't need to prove yourself to me. But if you ever hurt my sister I will hurt you back."

"I have never came close to wanting to hurt her. I like her too much."

"Just don't do anything stupid. She doesn't need to get hurt anymore."

"Okay... Mac you seem a bit quiet, are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"He just doesn't want to be here."

"He probably rather be with his fiance," James smirked.

"Hmm... room full of guys or bedroom with his fiance?" Spencer inputted.

"Yeah me myself would prefer that myself," Tyler nods. "The bedroom thing."

"So none of you guys have ever been close to getting married?" Don asked.

The boys shrugs.

"My longest relationship has been with your sister actually Flack," Jake smirked.

"Mine had only been a week. She was too smart for me," Spencer nodded.

"Well ever since I met Stella, I never really wanted to be with anyone else," James admits.

"Mine had been a year," Tyler frowned. "She was cheating on me almost the whole time. I found out on our one year anniversary. Been single ever since."

"That sucks," Don sighed.

"Okay so besides Jess Don, how many other girls did you happen to go out with?" James asked.

"One in high school. It only lasted a week."

"And why did you break up with her?"

"I don't remember."

"What about you Mac?" James asked.

"Oh James, don't ask him about that," Don told Jess' oldest brother.

There was some silence.

"Okay, let's um... talk about something else," Spencer suggests.

"How's our sister doing Don?"

"Fine. And still pregnant."

"I'm still surprised that my sister is pregnant."

"So did you decide on a wedding date yet?"

Don shrugs, "I'm leaving that planning to her, unless she wants my help. All I need to do is get a ring, tux and make some vows, right? Shouldn't take long."

"So Big Mac, when are you getting married?"

"Well we never talked about it. Didn't think we should be planning right now. Since Jess is pregnant, Stella wants to help out with her. Planning for a date the last thing on our minds."

"You going to have any children?" Tyler asked.

"I um... don't know. I don't think I could handle that kind of responsibility."

"Yeah, I don't see Big Mac as a child person," James smirked. "Now me, if Stella wanted a child and we were married I would get her pregnant. If not pregnant there's always adoption, right?"

"Leave Mac alone James," Spencer interrupted. "Just because he got to Stella first doesn't give you any rights to be a jerk."

"Hold up guys," Don held up a hand. "I came here for some good male bonding time."

"Let me finish first Donny," James nods.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to come," Mac frowns. "I'll be outside," he states and left the house.

"Now look what you did asshole," Jake groans, rushing to follow Mac before Don could get up.

Don looks at James, shaking his head.

"Mac!" Jake hollers rushing up to Mac.

Mac frowns. "I just wanted to be alone."

"He just wanted you to get upset. He'll never let it go if he thinks he won. What you want to do or have is between you and Stella. Don't let a jerk like him do tear you two apart."

"I love Stella more than he ever could... why am I telling you this?"

Jake shrugs, "I um... don't know Big Mac."

"Please, just call me Mac."

"Will do. And I kind of followed you for another reason."

"What?"

"Well, it's about um... Flack's sister. I didn't want to ask my brothers because, well you know how they are."

Mac nods.

"Well..." he starts, fiddling with his hands. "I want to move closer to her."

"The distance is killing you huh?"

He nods. "I already talked to my dad about it. He said he would be happy for me, getting out in the real world. But I would, um... need a job before I move to the city."

"If you ask Don maybe he wouldn't mind giving you a job at his restaurant."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah, just talk to Don about it first."

"Talk to me about what?" Flack asked coming out of the house to check up on Mac.

"I'll um... go inside," Mac nods. Before he left Don stopped him.

"I think it'll be safe to go back inside. James is talking to his girlfriend on the phone."

"Thanks," Mac nods, and left after ruffling Jake's hair.

"Mac's a pretty cool guy Don."

"Yeah. He's a great friend. So Jake, what did you need to talk to me about?" Don asked, and Jake told Don what was up.

* * *

_**So do you like it and want more? You know what to do review and I'll give you a cookie :)**_


	40. Comforting Sam

_HOORAY! chapter 40 I thank all of you who read and kept on reviewing :) _

**_Comforting Sam_**

It had been a month since Jake's talk with Don. He got an apartment a few days after Don gave him a job at his restaurant.

He was just sitting on his couch when a knocking sound was heard. He quickly got up and answered the door.

"Sam!" Jake greets. "What's the matter?" he notices her red eyes.

"Can I come inside?" she sniffles.

"Of course," he nods grabbing her hand so she comes inside and closed the door.

She quickly wraps her arms around him, and starts crying. Jake stood there, rubbing her back, promising that he'll be there for her.

As soon as the sobs quieted, Sam pulls back. Jake sighs and wipes her damp cheeks.

"On my way to see you a little girl almost ran into me," she starts only to have her sit on the couch, Jake joining. "She apologized and I said it was okay and then asked for her name. It was Anna... Flack."

"Your daughter?" he asked and she nodded.

"So I made up my last name. Then she started rambling on about how bad her real mommy was and glad that she left or else she wouldn't of met her mother now which she loves," Samantha ends with a sniff. "Am I that horrible as a person?" she cries, on his shoulder.

"You are not horrible at all Sam," Jake frowns, kissing the top of her head. "You are amazing, and not like any other woman I know. I like you a lot," he gives her a small squeeze.

"That means a lot to me."

"So um... you going to talk to you um, daughter anymore?"

Sam sighs, "If I ever see her again, I won't know."

"I'm still so sorry you had to go through that. Wished someone you really loved created a child with you."

"Me too," Sam smiles. "Your a sweet guy, you know that?"

"Like when you always tell me," Jake smirks, kissing her cheek.

"I regretted ever having a child ever since she got taken from me. I cried for about a week straight. Wish I had someone to comfort me, things would have been a lot easier. You know what I'm saying?" Sam looks up at Jake, who nods.

"Like Don?"

"He would have been mad at me. That's the reason why I never stayed in contact with him. But I was finally ready to come and be with him."

"I'm glad you came back."

"Why's that?"

"I met an amazing woman, cute too."

"Thanks. You make me feel happy and loved. I can never thank you enough."

"Well, you can somehow," Jake winks.

"And what did you have in mind?"

Jake shrugs, "Well we haven't kissed since your housewarming party."

"And you think you will get another one?" Sam teases.

"I hope. No way we can get distracted now."

"Maybe later, okay?"

Jake nods, "Sure. Whatever will make you happy."

"That's why your so sweet."

"So, um... what did you daughter look like?"

"She had greenish-blue eyes, wavy brown hair, so adorable," Sam nods. "I want to see her again."

"You probably met her for a reason. Just don't unload too much on her the next conversation you guys have."

"If I see her again."

"I see this as a second chance. You came back to New York to find your brother. And now you found your daughter and a man who will be with you every step of the way."

"So your saying that this happened for a reason?"

Jake nods, "And I can honestly say I'm happy it happened."

"What all that bad stuff?"

"No just you coming back to your brother. If you never came back I would be lonely all my life."

"Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"I'm glad it's you that has me," he beams.

"I'm glad your not just saying this to make me feel better."

"I truely mean every word Sam," he kissed her cheek. "So does Don know you met your daughter?"

"No, I felt like I needed to come to you first."

"Thanks," Jake smirks, smile got bigger. "You want to go see him now. I'll go with you."

"No Jake that's fine. I don't want to tell this to my brother right now. He's busy with Jess anyways."

"So, what do you want to do?"

Sam shrugs, "Just being with you is good enough."

"I agree," Jake replies, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"I think our understanding of each other had just got better."

"I couldn't be more sure of that myself," he kissed the top of her head.

She looks up at him with a smile. "I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too," Jake smiles.

She looks into his eyes and leaned forward, lips fitting perfectly. He pulls back slowly after a few minutes.

"You taste good."

"So do you," Jake replies, kissing her this time. The kiss lasting longer then a couple of minutes. After they pulled back they snuggled together and took a nap.

_**

* * *

**_

Liked it even if you didnt words of encourage are appreciated coughcough a Review :) and also check out my new one shot which is part of my New Orleans Blues series :D also vote on my poll


	41. Decisions, Decisions

_thanks here's more:_

**_Decisions, Decisions_**

Another month had passed, it was November. Jess was now 3 months pregnant. Don had the day off, and since the lab was busiest this time of year, Mac and Stella were working on the same shift. Sam hadn't seen her daughter again yet. Jake was still with Sam, being supportive.

"Hey Jess, how you feeling?" Don asked, sitting on the side of the bed, putting his hand on her forehead.

"A little better, still have a headache. The pills aren't working."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Change the weather."

"I wish I could sweetheart," he kissed her cheek.

"I can't wait until this baby is out of me."

"One more month until we find out about the sex of the baby."

"With all this pain this kid is giving me, it will be a boy."

"Do you really want a boy?"

Jess shrugs, "I don't know, so frustrating."

"Whatever it is we are going to love it with all we got."

"Just don't get it to be spoiled."

"I doubt that will happen, plus we'll leave that up to it's aunts and uncles to buy stuff."

"Not everyone is made out of money."

"Just know that our child is going to be loved."

"With us as it's parents, of course."

"And Stella and Mac, and now Samantha."

"We haven't seen Sam in a while. Is everything okay with her?"

Don shrugs, "I don't know ever since her and Jake became a thing I've barely talked to or seen her."

"I just hope she is doing good."

"I trust your brother Jess, she'll be good as long as he is by her side."

"Yeah, your right. So um... what do you want to do, because I am very hot for you right now. Blame the hormones."

"I don't think your hormones have anything to do with it."

"Yeah, you just happen to look sexy."

"Okay, but what ever happened to couples talking."

"I thought you guys say talking is overrated."

"That's before they fall in love, of course making love is amazing. But I'm a changed man."

"Of course you are. So then, what do you want to talk about?"

"What don't I want to talk about," Don smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha had woken up a little early then planned. Once she stretched in her bed, she felt a body pressed up against her.

"Morning," Jake smiled.

"Hey," Sam replies back, her head feeling a little heavy. "What happened last night?" she asked.

"You invited me over and we had some drinks, and that's it."

"Well, I was just wondering, because I don't think we're wearing any clothes."

Jake lifts up the covers slightly, "Um, that's because we're not."

"Oh Jake, what did we do?" Sam sighs, putting her face in her hands. "Don's going to kill me. I told him I would take us slow."

"I told Jess that I'm not like any of our brothers who just hop into bed with someone because we feel like it."

"I promised I would actually make sure I really love the person. I wasn't ready for this to happen between us yet," she frowns.

"Me either. We must have had a lot to drink, because I don't even remember us kissing each other."

"Me either. I hoped we used protection."

"I don't even think we did, I never carried any because I didn't expect us to be commited enough to have... sex yet."

"What if I get... pregnant again."

"Didn't you tell me that ever since you're first child had gotten taken away you started taking birth control?"

She nods, "But that doesn't mean it would have worked. I haven't taken a pill for a few weeks."

"Well, maybe all the alcohol consumption hindered that process."

"I hope your right Jake. I can't deal with another child. Jess is already pregnant and I haven't even had a talk with my daughter yet."

"Spencer told me that you had to wait two weeks before you really know that your pregnant."

"I have to wait two weeks before I know if I'm pregnant or not?"

"I'm afraid so," Jake frowns. "Sam, I'm sorry I never wanted this to happen."

"I never wanted it to happen for a real long time."

"I'm going to support you though Sam, trust me," he wrapped his fingers around her hand.

"I believe you Jake. Your an amazing man."

"Just like your an amazing woman."

"So are we keeping this to ouerselves, so our families don't worry about something that could be nothing."

Jake nods, "That makes sense. Around them though we have to act casual because it's Thanksgiving next week."

"Next week already?" Sam sighs. "These two weeks are going to be tough."

"It will be. But remember Sam no matter how bad it seems I'm always going to be there every step of the way."

"That's what Jess said Don said to her."

"I guess I really do learn a lot from that guy."

"He's a good guy, and brother."

"He is."

"Trust me Jake, Don is going to do your sister proud, and make her happy until the end of time."

"I know. Just like you do me proud," he grins and kissed her cheek. "Let's um... get dressed and enjoy the day as much as we can."

"Without worrying all that much."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself," he smirks.

* * *

_**Interesting turn of events I love how my muse runs out of ideas and days later I create a chapter even I didn't expect, trust me I'm just as shocked as you, or whatever feeling your expressing. That you can tell me in a review ;) more to come and THATS A PROMISE**_


	42. 3 Couples and Their Thanksgiving

_**sorry for the long delay, but you guys knew this was going to happen, especially with my muse gone wild**_

_**3 Couples and Their Thanksgiving**_

Don and Jess woke up from their sleep.

"Good morning," he kisses her cheek.

"Good morning to you too."

"It's Thanksgiving."

"Yes it is."

"First real holiday as a couple."

"There was labor day," she points out.

"But this one is a holiday people actually care about," he smirks.

"I want to stay alone with you all day."

"Too bad everyone wants to come here for Thanksgiving."

"It's just me you, Sam, Jake, Mac and Stella."

"Too bad your other family members couldn't come."

"I forgot that they all gotten sick."

"And they don't want to get you sick, because..."

"I'm pregnant," Jess nods. "I can't believe it's been three months already."

"Me either," Don smiles, placing his hand on the bump of her stomach. "I've been falling more in love with you each day."

"Me too Don. You know how anxious I am to become a Flack."

"I can't wait either," he kissed her head. "I love you so much."

"I love you more than life itself."

"And that's pretty powerful all on its own."

"Your so damn sexy," she grinned, her teeth tugging on his bottom lip.

"Jessss," Don moans. There was a knock heard on the front door. Jess and Don stop what they were doing.

"What the hell are they doing here already. Don't they got some romance in their life?" she mumbles as she went to go open the door. It was Sam and Jake.

"Oh hey. Perfect timing you guys."

"Oh, we're sorry. I told Jake we should of called first."

"Hey! How's my favorite sister doing?" Don greets, pulling his sister into a hug.

"I'm your only sister Don."

"I know," Don chuckles.

"I'm glad my other brothers couldn't make it. Just a relaxing day between three couples."

"Me too sis, it's less aggravating," Jake grins.

"So now we're just waiting for Mac and Stella?"

"Pretty much," Jess sighed. "You guys make yourself comfortable. I'm going to make us some coffee."

They nod, and she headed into the kitchen.

"So what's been new for you two?" Don asked.

"Fine, sorry we haven't worked with you for a while."

"It's perfectly fine. I know you two have your own life to handle. How's that going for you guys?"

"I couldn't be happier," Jake smiles.

"I hope so don't go breaking my sister's heart of you will have to pay for that."

"Trust me if I hurt her, Jess would get to me first, for being such an asshole."

"Trust me Don, you have nothing to worry about Jake wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"Of course I would never hurt you," he kissed her cheek.

"That is too cute," Jess smirks coming back with four cups of coffee and chocolate milk for her. "I'm actually starting to like this chocolate milk stuff," she grinned sitting down next to Don.

"Told you it would taste good."

"This coffee tastes amazing Jess," Jake smiled.

"Thanks."

"It does," Sam nods, still kind of unsure if she should be drinking it, but it tasted to good not to drink.

There was finally another knock heard on the door. Jess goes to open it.

"Stella," she hugged her best friend. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm just surprised me and Mac got this day off."

"It should be spent with family."

"Glad you still consider me family."

"You will always be part of my family Stell."

Tears welled up in their eyes.

"A tear fest already," Don grinned walking up to the couple.

Mac nods, and they finally stepped inside.

"Mac, Stella so glad to see you again," Sam smiles, giving them both a hug.

"Hey kiddo," Stella grins.

"You guys drinking coffee without us?" Mac asked.

"It's in the kitchen."

"I'll go get it," Stella nods.

"I'll um... come and help," Sam smiled and lead Stella into the kitchen.

"How's that search going Stella?"

"Good, found out who has your daughter."

"Thanks for that help Stell. Do you know where they live yet?"

"Didn't have time, but I'm sure I will find out when I go back to work."

"I owe you one."

"If Don and Jess have a girl, give them the name choice of Stella."

"Or Mackenzie, I like that name."

"You know what. I think Mackenzie would be a good name. Don't forget now," Stella smiled, grabbing two cups of coffee.

"So you and Mac doing good?"

"We are doing great. How about you and Jake?"

"We couldn't be happier."

"Well, I'm glad your happy, well let's get back out there before they get worried."

"Agreed," Sam laughs and they head back out to the living room.

"So when are we going to fix something to eat?" Don asked.

"Whenever you decide to make it," Jess grinned.

"I think it would be a good idea, guys cooking thanksgiving dinner," Stella nods.

"Like I can cook," Mac frowned.

"You cook amazingly well Mac, give yourself more credit than that. Remember last night?"

"I think dessert was better tasting than dinner," Mac brushed his lips over Stella's.

"Okay, we'll cook dinner," Don nods, pulling Mac with him. Jake laughed and then followed.

"Men," Jess shook her head.

"You just got to love them though."

"True enough," Sam grinned.

* * *

_**hope you enjoyed this was going to post this on thanksgiving but people would be busy and you guys waited long enough for an update**_

_**Also for miami CSI fans who enjoy Ryan/Natalia, please go check my story out called Something More Than Friends**_


	43. Doctor's Appointment

_thanks for the reviews __and sorry for this story delay for CSI NY but ive been dealing with CSI Miami and the Natalia/Ryan pairing_

_**Doctor's Appointment**_

All night Samantha couldn't sleep, she couldn't get her doctor appointment out of her mind. She didn't want to be pregnant, not yet or any time soon anyways she needs to clear things with her daughter first.

In the middle of the night she called Jake because she didn't want to be alone. He came over bringing some chinese food and they watched a movie, halfway through the movie Sam had fallen asleep.

Now as she woke up she found herself in her bed, with pajama pants on and a tank top. Jake must have helped her change because she was wearing jeans the last time she checked. She turns over to see a smiling Jake asleep.

"How did I find a guy like you?" Sam sighs. "Wish I had found you earlier in my life," she placed her hand on his cheek. His smile had gotten a little brighter.

"Morning," he smiled placing his hand over hers, he removed it and kissed her hand.

"Good morning," she grins, kissing his cheek. "I couldn't sleep," she goes back to wearing a frown she had all night.

"I felt you tossing and turning. Everything is going to turn out for the best sweetheart."

"As long as you never leave me everything is already the best."

"You're too sweet."

"So are you can't believe your related to Jess' other brothers."

"They don't have brains, Spencer does but he pisses everyone off."

"Glad I'm not with him," she smiles. "Your amazing."

"So are you," he winks, leaning in for a kiss. Samantha pulled herself on top of Jake, her hands slowly moving beneath his shirt.

Her fingers were cold which made Jake's spine shiver.

"You feel cold," he frowns. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I think so," Sam shrugs.

"We have to be at the doctors in an hour, why don't you take a shower to warm up and I can cook you some amazing pancakes."

She nods, both getting out of bed. Sam quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him.

"I never want to be with another man as long as I'm alive. I love you," she finishes.

Jake pulls back slightly, "Sam..." he starts only to have Sam frown.

"You don't feel the same way do you?" she pulls back completely. "I'm sorry."

"Samantha, I love you too. I just wasn't sure if you felt that way about me."

"You do love me?" she asked, wiping her eyes from tears threatening to falling.

"I never loved anyone as much as you, it isn't possible."

"That means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me," he smiles, pushing a curl behind her ear and he kissed her cheek "Well you go get that shower and I'll cook you up some real good food."

She nods and headed for the bathroom humming as he headed for the kitchen.

About thirty minutes later they had finished eating breakfast. He leaned on the doorframe to Sam's bedroom to watch her change.

"You look amazing," he greets.

"Thank you," she grins.

"I mean smoking hot body," he came closer wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Do you want to be late?" she moans.

"You're right," he nods. "You're right."

"Of course I am," she pulls her shirt over her body. "Now we can go."

"Anything for you my lady," he grasped her hand with his. She smiles at him.

"Whatever happens happens."

"If you're pregnant I'll be there, and if you're not then I'll still be here for you."

The ride to the doctor was spent in quiet thoughtful thinking. When they finally arrived to the hospital Jake helped Sam out and they carefully walked inside the building.

After signing in they headed to her room. The doctor was there and Jake knocked on the door. He turns and smiled.

"Samantha Flack, nice to see you. So why don't you sit in the chair and lay back?"

She nervously nods and sat down, Jake next to her holding her hand.

"I'm going to check three things before you pee in the cup," he told her.

The check up went smoothly took about an hour and along with the cup test.

"I hate waiting."

"Me too," Jake sighs, running his hand through her hair.

"Thanks for doing this with me."

"It's because I love you."

"I love you too Jake," she kissed him gently.

"Well I got your results right here," the doctor made himself present as they were waiting in the room for the results.

"So what's the analysis doc?" Jake asked, causing Sam to squeeze his hand.

"Well Mr. Angell, your girlfriend here is... not pregnant."

Sam sighs in relief, "Really?"

"Thank you doctor" Jake grinned.

"It's been a pleasure, since your not pregnant I won't see you in two months, I presume?"

They both nod.

"Great, now you two have a good day."

They nod again and are on their way home. Jake was fixing to go get some lunch for the both of them. Leaving Samantha alone she sat on the couch to watch some tv only to have someone knocking on the door.

She sighs and went to open it, her jaw dropped to the floor practically. It was her daughter wearing a girl scout uniform, Sam almost started crying because she looked adorable.

"I remember you," the girl smiled. Not knowing that she was standing face to face with her biological mother

Sam froze she didn't know what to say. Where was Jake when she needed him?

* * *

**_I still dont kno much about the checking if ur pregnant process so hope that didnt bother you... there's MUCH more to come so stay tuned and yeah keep reading is always appreciated_**


	44. Surprised Meeting

_thanks for the review hoping ur happy u didnt hafta wait too long for this update and whoever didnt get a chance to read last chapter before i opened this one at least you dont hafta wait long for another update :D_

_**Surprised Meeting **_

"I'm back," Jake greets with a bag of food in his hand.

"Hey Jake," Sam looks at her boyfriend who was looking at her daughter.

"Who's the cute little girl?" Jake asked.

"This is Ana Flack, she's selling girl scout cookies."

"Oh, well nice to meet you," Jake shook her hand, Sam tried holding back the tears.

"Would you like to buy some cookies?" she asked him.

"Only if you have thin mints."

"Thin mints are my favorite too," Ana smiled.

"How about I buy a box?" he directed to Sam and then Ana.

"Thank you," she grinned swapping money for a box of cookies.

"Your very welcome," he nodded.

"Ana there you are," her mom came rushing to her adoptive daughter.

"First box I sold in this building. These are Jake and Samantha."

She looks up at the couple, she noticed something familiar about Sam.

"I already met Jake downstairs. Pleasure meeting you Miss Samantha."

"You too," she nods.

"Well can we go now mom, I want to sell more boxes?"

"Why don't you go with Jake?" she nods to the man.

"Will you go with me?" Ana asked.

"Sure kiddo," he smiles. "I'll um... see you later," he stated nervously.

Samantha nods and Ana grabbed his hand and walked off.

"So your Samantha Flack?" the woman asked.

"Um, may I ask how you know that?"

"When I adopted Ana, your picture was in the adoption papers that I have. And I see your eyes watering, so of course she's your daughter."

"I'm glad she's happy with you as her mother. I ran into her weeks ago."

"At least her life is better than it would have been with you. Being an alcoholic isn't good for the child."

"I've changed."

"An alcoholic is always an alcoholic dear. I don't want you seeing my daughter anymore, you're a bad influence."

"You barely even know me," Samantha defends.

"All I know is your not fit to take care of a child."

"I'm am more fit than I was back then. I was a failure and I'd admit it, but my daughter means the world to me."

"Nice way for you to show it," the woman grunts. "Good bye Samantha and I don't want you near her again," she turned around and walked off.

Sam slid down to the floor, her face falling into her palms, tears finally falling down her cheeks. It felt like an eternity when she felt someone wrapping an arm around her waist. It was Jake who kissed the top of her head.

"Ssshh, it'll be okay, I'm here for you," he whispers.

Sam looked up at Jake, and dug her face into the crook of his neck.

"Cry it all out," he rubbed her back, as the minutes passed by the crying subsided.

She pulled back, Jake wiping her damp cheeks.

"Sorry for getting your shirt wet."

"It doesn't matter, are you okay? What did she say to you?"

"She told me I was a bad mother and I can't see my daughter again," she sniffles. "And that I'm not fit to take care of a kid."

"I'm so sorry," he pulls her back into a hug. "She's probably just jealous because you're prettier than her."

Sam looks up, "I'm not in the mood for flirting I'm sorry."

"How about we eat some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry," she shook her head. "I just want to take a nap."

"Okay, but just know it was only words, I agree what she said was pitiful, you don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Thanks," she nodded, kissing his cheek and then laid down on the couch.

"She's going to pay for making you upset, guess she wasn't nice after all."

He kissed the top of her head as she drifted to sleep. Jake sighed, hate seeing his Sam like that, he put the food in the fridge they would heat it up later, he wasn't so hungry after all.

Jake sat in the other chair when Samantha's cell phone was going off.

Jake picked up the phone and the I.D. said Stella so he answered.

"Hey Sam..."

"Stella, it's Jake she's taking a nap."

"Alright well I can call back."

"There's no need I can write her a note."

"Okay, well tell her I have the address to her daughter's house."

"Where's the address?"

Stella rants off the address. "So how are things with Sam?"

"Great, couldn't be better."

"Glad to here it, I'm part of your family too."

"I'm never going to hurt her Stell, I just can't I love her."

"Have you told her this?"

"Yes we told each other just this morning."

"Good, well I hafta get back to work."

"Okay and I'll talk to you later Stella."

Jake frowned as he picked up the address.

"I'll be visiting there later," he sighs and ran a hand through his hair. "No one is allowed to hurt you Sam," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you and going to do whatever it takes to for you to see your daughter again."

* * *

_**Okay so you liking Jake he's my favorite brother out of all the Angell's more coming soon, next chapter is of the other couples, and you guys getta find out what happened to Danny and Lindsay, so stay tuned for that. :) reviews are helpful for my muse as well, please and thanks for taking your time to read this story**_


	45. Welcome Back

_sorry for the long delays of this story but this story is just write when I feel like it NOW LET's WORK on 200 reviews_

_**Welcome Back **_

Don took Jess back to his restaurant, she hasn't been there for a while. It was about noon when Stella had come for lunch since she was off the rest of the day.

"Hey Stella," Jess greets with a smile.

"Your not serving?" Stella asked sitting down next to her friend.

"I can't when I walk I feel like my legs are complete mush."

"I guess I won't ask you how the pregnancy is doing."

"Trust me six months from now can't come fast enough."

"I hear you."

"So how's Mac doing? I haven't seen you guys since Thanksgiving."

"Work has been torture, Sinclair has been working Mac hard. We don't have enough time for romance anymore. He works late, I go home and can't sleep. I don't think I've slept in four days."

"Stella, I'm so sorry," Jess patted her friend's arm.

Stella shook her head, "What am I going to do, Jess? I feel like I'm losing the only man I ever truely loved."

"Your not going to lose him Stell."

"I hope not, we haven't held any conversation other then work ever since Thanksgiving. He never came home to sleep, I'm worried about him."

"Things will get better Stella I promised."

"What's going on here?" Don asked coming back from the bathroom.

"Mac's working nonstop and Stella's worried about him."

"He'll be fine Stella, he is very stubborn," Don smiled, patting her shoulder.

"That's what I'm worried about," Stella sighs.

Minutes later the restaurant door opened and appeared Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Don grins as the couple comes up. "How the hell have you been, you haven't called me in forever."

"I had family problems Don, Louie was in the hospital and then he... died last week."

"Oh Danny I'm so sorry," Don pulled his friend into a hug.

"Thanks man, I wouldn't have survived if Lindsay wasn't with me everyday."

"Glad you found a good woman in your life Danny."

"Me too," Danny grins. "So how you ladies doing?"

"Pregnant."

"Don knock you up huh?"

"Funny Danny," Don crossed his arms. "We're engaged Messer."

"Oh congratulations man," Danny smiled. "And what about you... Stella was it?"

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"You pregnant with Mac's child?"

"No, we're engaged but as of right now I'm confused about our relationship."

"Want me to go talk sense into him?"

"I doubt it would work," Stella sighed.

"Yeah I forgot how hard his head is."

"I'll talk to him tonight hopefully after his shift."

"So what else is new for you guys?"

"My sister came back," Don states.

"You mean Samantha... since when did you guys get close again."

"She was having a hard life and she came back to me."

"Wow, she must love you a lot."

They spent hours laughing and talking and it was almost six when Don closed his restaurant. The two couples and Stella were still there.

"Well I think me and Lindsay should head out," Danny nods.

"It was nice seeing you guys again, we should hang out just us girls again soon."

"That's a good idea," Jess smiles hugging Lindsay after Stella. They nodded and Danny grabbed her hand and then they left.

"They're so cute together," Stella smirked, soon after she sighed. "I miss Mac."

"Why don't you head home Stella, it looks like you can use some sleep."

"Can you take me home, I'm too tired to drive," Stella looked at Jess.

"Sure Stella, anything for a friend."

"What am I going to do then?" Don asked.

"Stay here until I get back, your my ride home."

"Okay well hurry back soon, don't like holding the fort myself."

"Maybe Mac will come while I'm gone."

"Maybe," Don shrugs, and Jess kissed him softly.

"Stella let's get you home," Jess hooked her arm with Stella's and soon they left.

Don was left all alone. It was about a half an hour when Jess came back in a cab.

"You're a good friend you know that," Don grinned.

"Mac didn't come yet?"

"Hopefully he knew to head home."

"Do you want to go home?" Jess asked.

Don shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me," he pulled her closer, and brushed his lips against hers.

"Don, don't tempt me."

"I'm not," he replies, slowly sucking her neck.

"That feels so good Don."

"You taste good," he whispered, his hands sliding down grabbing her butt.

"Um... hope I'm not interrupting anything," Mac coughed, causing both to pull back both fully flushed in the face.

"Shouldn't you be at home, with Stella?" Jess asked, pulling back from Don slowly.

"Why? What happened? Is Stella okay?"

"Mac she's fine, and just worried about you. She's really upset that you guys don't talk anymore."

"We talk."

Jess crossed her arms, "Mac she said you've been working a lot, she hasn't slept in four days."

"She um...told you this? Damn it," he cursed. "How hard is my head?"

"Like a brick of cement Mac," Don told him.

"I um... gotta go, you guys should really head home to, I think a bed is more comfortable," Mac smiled slightly and then rushed off.

Moments later Don and Jess left to go home and enjoy each other.

* * *

_**Hope this chapter was okay... :D anyways If you guys enjoyed and want more just let me know and HOPEFULLY an update will be up sooner than later**_


	46. Lots to Talk About

_over 200 reviews THANK YOU GUYS Sooo MUCH I owe you... so here you go the next chapter_

_**Lots to Talk About**_

Mac had finally arrived home, he slowly entered his house only to see Stella napping on the couch. He frowned when he saw her toss and turn. He kneeled down next to her and placed his hand on her warm cheek.

"Stella..." Mac whispers, leaning closer to her and placing a kiss on her nose.

She shifted a little and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Mac?" she moans. "Is that really you?"

Mac nods, "I'm right here. Jess told me you haven't slept in four days."

Stella nods with a frown, slowly sitting up allowing Mac to sit down on the couch next to her.

"I haven't... it's been a while since we um... talked about anything."

"I promised I would never put work in front of you, guess I didn't keep that promise."

"You still love me, right?" Stella asked.

"Yes, of course I do," he said without hesitation and placed his hand over hers. "I love you more than anything Stella."

She nodded, "I was just asking I haven't heard you say it in a while."

"I love you Stella, so much. I'm sorry I hurt you, I can't stand seeing you this way especially if I caused the heartbreak."

"I've been feeling so distant from you Mac, I don't like it," she wipes her cheeks and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Me either Stella," Mac wrapped his arm around her, and kissed the top of her head.

Stella looked up at Mac, his face was serious and his eyes were showing sadness.

"Mac are you okay?"

"It feels like I failed you Stella. You don't deserve me..."

"Mac, please don't say that. I do deserve you and I'm happy I have you in my life. Just lately we've been drifting kind of, but it's not your fault Mac, please believe me."

He nods, squeezing her hand a little tighter, "I believe you 100 percent."

"I love you Mac."

"I love you too Stella," he leans forward soon foreheads and noses touching. Stella placed her free hand on her cheek, and brought his lips to hers. His free hand slid up her thigh as the kiss deepened, they slowly pulled back.

"I've missed those lips," Stella lips brushing slightly over Mac's.

"I've missed you and now I owe you for that time we lost."

"Really?" she smiled. "And just how you plan to do that?"

And without any words, Mac's lips were on hers again, hungrily devouring her soft lips.

Stella lowered Mac onto the couch. Tongue pushing passed his lips and soon clothes were taken off and they continued their union.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Samantha and Jake were sitting on the couch. Sam was snuggled close to Jake.

"I like this quiet time, it's nice," Jake kissed the top of Sam's head.

"I like it too, especially with an amazing guy like you."

"Your just as amazing," he replies. "I want to move in with you."

She pulls back slightly and looks up at Jake with wondering eyes. "Um... Jake I'm flattered, but..."

"Is this about Don?" Jake tried to still show a smile.

"It's not Jake trust me, it's my life he isn't in control."

"Okay then, so what's the problem?"

"We're moving too fast."

"I thought we were going at a pretty normal speed."

"I can't live with you Jake, I'm sorry," Sam begs.

"Okay," Jake sighs. "I was just offering a suggestion."

"I'm sorry there's so much you don't know."

"Like what Sam? You can talk to me."

"I can't, Jake my life was a mess before I came back to New York."

"Yeah I remember you telling me about that. I'm nothing like him Sam."

"I know, but you don't know that might change, it'll be more likely too if we did live together. I'm not ready for that yet Jake, and I don't know if I'm ever going to be."

"So what is this then?"

"What?"

"Us, are we just going to mess around and not go forward in this relationship?"

"I don't want to go anywhere any time soon. I like us the way we are."

"Do you even see a future with us married?" Jake asked with a small frown.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I don't know."

"Okay," Jake nods. "Maybe I should go then. It's obvious we don't know what we want."

Sam frowned when Jake stood up, "Please don't go Jake. I don't want you too."

"I don't want to go either Sam, but we both seem very confused," Jake turns around to see Sam placing her hands on her face. He frowned and sat down next to Sam rubbing her arm. "I'm sorry I over reacted, I can't leave you," he kissed her cheek lightly.

She wrapped her arm around him and sobbed on his shoulder.

"I never want you too Jake, I love you," she sniffs.

"I love you too sweetheart, I'm sorry. It's okay if you don't see us being married yet, it'll take some time. Sorry if it felt like I was rushing you into something."

She nods and snuggled closer, soon the cries decreased and then she was breathing softly as she fell asleep.

"Everything will be okay Sam, it just has to be," he laid his head on top of Sam's and slowly fell asleep as well.

* * *

_**Of course Jake can't leave Samantha he loves her too much... hope this chapter was fine and you want to keep on reading and reviewing cuz i worked hard to get this story where it's at now :D so keep the smiles coming and I'll return them to you**_


	47. Don and Jess Helping Out

_**Don and Jess Helping Out**_

The morning had came and Jake and Samantha were still asleep on the couch snuggled together. Jake had a lot on his mind, it seemed like Sam didn't want the same things he did, and like he was wasting her time loving her. He knew what he had to do. Jake slowly removed Sam from his grasp and laid her down. He got off the couch and picked up his cell, calling the person who knows Samantha the best, her brother.

While the phone was ringing, Jake quietly walked to her bedroom slowly closing the door. He sat on the bed when Don answered.

"Hey Jake. Isn't it a little early for a phone call?"

"I need help with something Don, I hate to tell on Sam but I don't know what to do."

"Okay, what's the matter Jake?"

"You know I love your sister very much, but I don't know lately she's been acting like she doesn't want to move forward in our relationship. I asked her if I could move in with her, and she said no, because she doesn't want me to turn out like the last guy she lived with. I don't think she sees a future with me Don, I don't know what to do."

"That sounds complicated Jake."

"So what should I do?"

"Talk about how you feel."

"I did last night, but the conversation didn't get far. I was tempted to leave her so she could think about what she wants, but somehow I got dragged back because she looked so sad. When you and Jess got together how long did it take for you and her to realize that you were supposed to be together."

"About a day after I told her I loved her."

"Don, do you think I'm wasting my time with your sister?"

"It seems like she doesn't know what she wants, I don't know what happened last time I saw you, you guys looked like you knew what was going on."

"I thought we did Don. I'm not so sure she wants to be with me."

"I doubt that Jake. Maybe she does need some time alone to think about what she wants. I'm not saying break up with her either. I think I need to talk to Sam."

"That would probably be good, because I don't have any idea what I'm going to do."

"Maybe Jess can help you with that."

"Can me and Sam come over today?"

"Sure, we always enjoy your company."

"We'll come as soon as she is up and ready."

"Okay, see you soon," Don states and hung up.

Jake sits and thinks a few more minutes before he heard the bedroom door opening. Samantha appeared.

"I think you should get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because Jess and Don invited us over to their place."

"I think I don't want to see anyone today," Sam frowned, crossing her arms.

"What do you want from me Samantha? Your confusing the hell out of me. Don wants us over, and I told him we were coming. Please just get dressed."

"Fine," she grunted. "But I'm not getting dressed when your in here."

"Okay then," Jake nodded and left the room closing the door behind. Sam got dressed and was out a few moments later. "Let's go."

Sam silently nods and they left her apartment and headed downstairs to get a ride over to Don's place. The trip was silent, and once the cab pulled up to the curb Sam got out. Jake rushed up to Sam.

"What's your problem Samantha?" Jake tried asking nicely but his temper was getting short. "Whatever let's go inside."

They entered the building and made it up to Don's door minutes later. Don answered seconds after Jake knocked.

"Hey Jake, Sam, come in," Don steps to the side and they enter. "How was your morning sis?"

"Fine," she frowned and sat on the couch. Jess soon come out of the kitchen.

"Jess!" Jake smiled and rushed over to his sister, giving her a hug.

"You seem happy to see me."

"I always am."

"That's good to hear."

"Jess can I um... talk to you about something?"

Jess nods, "Don told me," she grabbed his hand and took him to the kitchen, both sitting down at the table.

"I'm so confused Jess. I don't know what to do. She doesn't want to move forward, I don't want to waste my time away with someone who doesn't want to even think about the future. I asked to move in with her and she completely freaked. I feel like this is a lost cause."

"She loves you right?"

"That's what she tells me, but I don't know if I should believe it. I don't want to go through any heartbreak Jess," Jake frowns. "I love her, but recently I feel like she's just using me as a shoulder to cry on. This happened ever since Sam has met her daughter."

"Sam met her daughter?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, we weren't going to tell anyone until things got better between them, but now everything is all confused between us. I don't know what to do Jess, she was the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't wait forever for her to want to go forward."

"You can't Jake, both of your priorities should be the same. And if it's not that can be a problem. Me and Don are doing fine because we have the same priorities. A relationship should be equal love between the two people."

"Your not saying I should leave her, are you?"

"No. What I'm saying is, she needs sometime to think. And if her decision is something you don't want you can't force her into anything. If she wants this she will want to make it work."

"I hope she wants this. I need her Jess, I love her more than anything I would hate to see her go."

"Me too Jake, I can't handle seeing you confused or upset."

"I love you Jess, you're a great sister."

"Thanks for not being immature like our other brothers."

Jake smiled for the first time today. "Yeah I have have good common sense, except when it comes to love."

"She'll be back to normal in no time Jake, trust me she wants you just as much as you want her."

"I hope so," Jake sighed, placing his face in his palms.

* * *

**_Sorry for cliffie and late update but here's more hope you enjoyed it and want to review_**


	48. Be Alone To Think

_**Be Alone To Think**_

"You understand what I'm saying Sam?" Don asked his sister.

"Yeah that I don't know what I want."

"Well you don't, Jake is worried about you and frankly so am I and Jess."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"That's crap and you know it Sam. He's your shoulder to cry on, and here I thought you knew how to take care of your feelings."

"I don't need this right now Don, okay?"

"Stop being pitiful and try to make yourself useful. Jake deserves better than what you're giving him."

"You think I don't know that?"

"You act like you don't. Either try to make a change or you're just going to get your own heart broken."

"You don't know what's going on with me."

"Because you're not telling me Sam. Dammit you're making me be the bad guy. You have to decide what you want by yourself if you think you're old enough to take care of yourself."

"I don't need you Don. I'm leaving, and don't try calling me. I have thinking to do and I don't want to have you breathing down my neck acting like our father, I'm not 5 anymore."

"I'm your brother so I'm pretty damn close to our father. And I'd be better off if you were five."

"Bye Don," she walked to the door, opening it and then slamming just as quickly as she left.

Jake and Jess came half running out of the kitchen. Don look frustrated.

"What happened?"

"She's so damn confusing Jess, I don't know what I should do."

Don sighed.

Jake sat down next to him patting his arm, "Your just worried about her, she needs to calm down."

He nods, "Your right, she's a big girl. I just wish she understood what she'll be missing without you."

"Thanks for caring Don, you've done a lot for me lately."

"I just want you happy."

"I am fine Don," Jake nods, and then his cell rings. He quickly picked it up when he saw Sam's number.

"Jake it's Sam, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, about?"

"About us, I have a lot going on in my mind and I hate dragging you into my problems. I think it would be best if we take a break for a while."

"You sure you want this Samantha?"

"I'm positive it's the only way I can think without hurting you further."

Jake gulps, "Samantha," he moans. "Don't go."

"I have to," she states and quickly hung up.

Jake quickly slumps down on the couch, Don and Jess rubbing his back.

"I actually lost her."

"She'll come to her senses."

"Can I um... be alone for a while?" Jake asked in an inaudible whisper.

Jess looks over at Don sadly, both slowly getting up from the couch, Jess kissing her brothers cheek then Don and Jess went in the kitchen.

"I thought Sam was a changed person Jess, seeing your brother like that just tears me apart. Why is my sister doing this to Jake?"

"I wish I had an answer Don," she frowned grasping his hand.

"I really thought she was a changed person, guess I was wrong."

"Don, don't put this all on yourself, it's not your fault, alright?"

Don looks up at Jess, "They were so happy together Jess."

"I know."

They sit there in silence until they heard footsteps entering the kitchen, the couple looks up quickly.

"I'm going to go out, I need some time to think things over."

"Want us to come with you?"

Jake shook his head, "No, I need to be alone for a while."

Jess nods, rushing over to her brother pulling him into a hug.

"I love you Jake," she whispers.

"I love you too sis," he kissed her cheek and then pulled back. "You got a good woman on your hands Don," he nodded and left.

"You are good," Don smiles, but just a little bit, pulling her into an embrace they just stood there.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake had his hands in his pockets and decided to head over to a small bar. He entered and sat down on a stool, quickly ordering his drink.

"Hey son, it's a little bit early to be drinking, don't you think?" the bartender asked him.

"Not for me," he frowns.

"Lady issues, huh?"

Jake just sighed, the bartender patting his shoulder.

"Want to tell me about it? I can probably help you."

Jake looks up at the man with water filled eyes. He sighed ordered another drink and told him what's going on.

Minutes later Jake finished up his story.

"That sucks man."

"We were doing so great, you know. She doesn't want to tell me what's wrong. Apparently I love her more than she loves me."

"It may seem that way son, but don't take it to heart to heart she's a female, a confusing species."

"She worked for me though, I hate this."

"I would too if I were in your shoes."

"What should I do?"

"Just don't rush her into anything, when she wants to talk she will."

Jake frowns, placing his head on the counter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"She did what?" Stella half shouted, mostly in shock.

_"My brother's heart is just smashed, I can't stand seeing him this way."_

"Jake is like my favorite brother of yours, how could she do that to the poor guy?"

_"I don't know, but now Don thinks it's his fault. He's been isolating himself from me all day."_

"Want me to come over?"

_"Would you do that Stella?"_

"Of course Jess, I am your best friend after all. I love you."

_"Love you too, see you later."_

"See you soon," she replied and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Mac asked, his arm wrapped around his fiancé. Mac had to go into work for a short time today, and they just finished a union.

"Sam left Jake," Stella frowned. "Jess is upset and Don is isolating himself from her."

"That doesn't sound like something Don would do."

"Jess wants me to head over there."

"You should get dressed then," Mac kissed her cheek.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I'll do some paperwork, maybe shower and possibly make us some dinner."

Stella smiled, kissing his lips softly. She removes herself out of the bed, putting on some clothes, Mac doing the same.

As soon as she is dressed, Mac wrapped his arms around her from the back, gently kissing her neck.

"I love you Mac."

"I love you too Stella. Forever and always."

"Forever and always," she nods, kissing him softly once more.

"Um… on second thought I'll come with you."

"That's even better," Stella intertwined her fingers with Mac's and they held hands as they got in a cab and making it to Jess and Don's place.

* * *

**_Oh so sorry for the delay and things aren't better yet, but they will be eventually just stick with me if you can. Leave a small review if you're still interested._**


	49. You Messed Up

_thank you for your guys' reviews and hey a quicker update :D enjoy_

**_You Messed Up_**

Stella and Mac arrived at Flack's place quickly. Stella softly knocked on the door, Jess opened it.

"Hey Jess," Stella nods as Jess let them come inside.

"Where's Jake?"

Jess shrugs, "I don't know I called him three times he never answered," she slumps on the couch.

"I'll um… leave you two ladies alone. Where's Don?" Mac asked.

"Bedroom," Jess mumbles. Mac nodded getting up from the couch and entering Don's room.

"Hey Don," Mac greets causing him to look up.

"What you doing here Mac?"

"Jess told Stella you were isolating yourself from her."

"I just wanted to be alone. I'm just so mad at Sam I'm afraid I'll end up taking my anger out on Jess."

"Ah," Mac nods.

"I don't know what's the matter with Sam, Stella. I know it's not my problem with her, but she broke my brother's heart. I don't know if I'll be able to forgive her."

"I can see how confused all you guys are," Stella pulled her friend into a hug.

Minutes later, they heard a knocking on the front door, Jess went to go open it and appear a disheveled Jake.

"Jake, are you okay?"

He shook his head, falling into her arms.

"I don't think it's ever going to be okay."

"What happened?" Jess took him to the couch.

"Um… had a few drinks, this girl sat next to me, she looked almost like Sam. She said I looked upset about something, so I went outside with her to walk. Then she pinned me against the wall, and we started making out. When she started unbuttoning my shirt, I felt guilty so I ran off and came back here," Jake frowns, buttoning his shirt back up.

"This must be harder on you than I thought."

"I keep on thinking I did something to make Sam upset, Jess what am I going to do?"

"First off Jake, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why is Sam running away from me?" Jake puts his face in his hands.

"None of us know Jake, she won't tell anyone."

"I called Dad, I'm going back to live with them."

"You finally got independence Jake, you sure you want to go back there?"

"What other choice do I have Jess? I probably just belong alone."

"That's how used to feel, but then I met Don. You've been going through a lot."

"I'm in love with someone who apparently doesn't want me."

"I hate seeing my brother like this," Jess frowns, hugging her brother.

"Why is loving Sam so hard?"

"Because she's a confused woman," Don voice was heard from the doorway, causing everyone to look up. "She never listens to reason."

"Look what she's doing to my brother Don."

"I know, and I hate her for what she's doing, no one deserves to be treated like this."

There was some silence and then a phone ringing, Jess' phone. She looked at the ID and saw Sam.

"Sam, what do you want?" Jess grunted.

_"To talk to you."_

"What is there to talk about, do you even have a clue what's going on with Jake?"

_"I know you're mad at me."_

"I'm beyond mad Sam. How could you do such a thing to my brother?"

_"I'm doing it for a good reason, he deserves better than me."_

"That's no excuse, he loves you for something, I don't know what but he does. You have to stop feeling so much pity for yourself. You had a good thing going for you, and now you screwed up."

There was some silence.

_"I don't know what to say."_

"You should at least say you're sorry to my brother."

_"I can't, not yet anyways."_

"Then I don't know what to tell you Sam. Calling me wasn't such a good idea," Jess frowns, and hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, can I come in?"

"Sure," he nods, Sam entered and he closed the door.

"How's that one girl doing?"

"Oh um… she left me. So what brings you here, I never really treated you right."

"That's what I'm here for, let us leave in a good way, or else I won't be able to move on."

"You found a guy, huh?"

"Yeah, I did, but what you did to me is still eating me alive, I just want to let you go so I can move on."

"Well I guess I should apologize then, I loved you Sam, but my anger got the best of me. You're life wasn't good already and I just ended up making it worse. I never forgave myself for hurting you. You deserve better than that, better than me," he grabbed her hand.

Sam nods, "And here I thought that guy deserved better then me. His sister was right, I do pity myself too much."

"You should be able to be get on your life, you shouldn't worry about me too much."

"You were the first one I loved, it's hard to move on, especially once you hurt me."

He laid a hand on her cheek, "I miss us Sam, I shouldn't have let you go, but you should be happy with this guy if he never hurt you like I did."

Sam nods with a frown.

"You deserve only the best. Why don't you go make things right with your new guy?"

"Okay, um… thanks for having this talk for me," they got off the couch and walked to the door.

"I love you Samantha, but it's time you moved on to bigger and better things."

"Trust me, you will find someone. Bye," she leans in kissing him on the cheek, and he kissed her below the ear, finally letting go of her hand.

"Bye," he nods and watched her get back in the cab, and drove off. "I'm going to miss you love."

* * *

_**So how was this chapter, and look who was at the end of this chapter the guy that hurt Sam, now since there's no more tension there, guess who's going to talk to Jake and make things better :)**_


	50. It's Too Soon to Forgive

_I had written this story like twenty days ago... idk why i didn't post but thans fo the reviews and here you go on with the story and im finally back from vacation_

_also it's time to invite someone new into the story… my good friend AIP brought it up and thought hey that doesn't sound so bad, so who is new into this story read to find out_

* * *

**_It's Too Soon to Forgive_**

Mac and Stella had stayed a few more hours, and once they left they ran into no one other than Samantha.

"Hey Mac, Stella," she greets the couple.

"Do you think it's such a good idea to be coming over here, everyone is mad at you Sam," Stella tells her.

"That's what I'm here for," Sam walks passed them, Mac grabbing onto Stella's arm before she did or said something she'd regret later.

Sam made it up to Flack's apartment and knocked on the door. When the door opened there appeared an upset Flack, with his arms crossed.

"You're actually going to show up here, after what you did Sam?"

"I want to talk to Jake."

"Now you want to talk, you should have did that before you decided to play the weeping female card."

"Don, I know you're beyond mad…"

"Beyond mad, Sam I'm pissed at you. I knew no good could have come with you dating Jess' brother. He deserves better than what you're giving him."

"And I don't know that?"

"Then stop acting like you don't, Sam it kills me to see you like that, but this is something I don't think I'm ever going to forgive you for."

"I don't care Don, I just want Jake to hear me out."

"Hear you out?" Jake walked over to Don. "I can't forgive you for what you did to me Sam. I don't want to hear you out right now. I don't know if I'm ever going to want to. You broke my heart by your own doing, and I'm afraid you have to deal with that yourself. I can't go on my life with you, when you don't even know what you want."

"Jake," she frowns.

"I would say sorry, but it's not something you deserve. That's all I have to say," Jake gave his head a shake and went back inside.

"Flack."

"Don't Flack me Samantha, I have to go, you should too, before Jess gets to you."

"I'm sorry," Sam gave him a frown and walked away. Don closed the door, once she left.

He goes back to the couch sitting next to Jake, Jess on the other side of her brother.

"You were very strong about that Jake."

"I had to be, like you said Don, she can't keep on playing the pity card. I don't want her if she's going to be like this."

Both nod in agreement.

"Why don't you get some sleep Jake, tomorrow should be a better day."

Jake nods, "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Nonsense Jake, you can sleep on the bed in our guest room."

"You're an amazing sister Jess, I love you," he whispers pulling Jess into a hug.

"I love you too," she kissed his cheek. Jake said goodnight to Don and went into the guest bedroom.

"Things will get better for Jake, won't they Don?" Jess asked, and Don nodded.

"Of course it will, might take some time, but he'll bounce back, all Angell's do."

"So now are we going to do?"

Don shrugs. "I'm pretty tired."

"Me too," Jess nod. "We can just go to sleep."

"That sounds nice, because it's going to be a long couple of weeks," they both get off from the couch and head into their bedroom, for some much needed sleep, skipping their sexual needs for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been two weeks since Sam broke Jake's heart, she tried calling him now and then, but he didn't feel like picking up. The group, Jess, Don, Jake, Stella, Lindsay and Danny were at the restaurant. Mac of course had to be at work until 5.

"Hey buddy," Danny greets patting Jake's back. "How you holding up?"

"I've been better, haven't been in my apartment for two weeks."

"You must have really loved her."

"I did, but she doesn't know what she wants and I need to move on so I can be happy."

"Now that sounds like my brother," Jess smiled slightly rubbing his hand.

"Well we should be heading out for our girl's day," Stella mentioned.

"You're actually going to leave us?" Danny asked.

"We'll be back," Lindsay smiled, getting up off the stool and giving Danny a soft kiss, Jess doing the same with Don.

"Well now it's just us guys," Danny grinned.

"Or not," Don frowns to a woman coming over to the counter.

"Who only serves beer on weekends?"

"Me," Don tried to keep his professional smile.

"Oh you're the owner Don Flack."

"The one and only, and yes we only sell alcohol on weekends."

"Didn't mean to get all hostile on you, Mr. Blue Eyes."

"Not a good idea to be hitting on me Miss…"

"Aiden Burn, and who says I was hitting on you. The tables are full and I was wondering if I could sit up here, since those ladies left."

Jake piped up after hearing her name, "Aiden Burn?"

"Um… hi."

"I knew I remember you from somewhere, we went to high school together. You broke up with me because… you met Andrew."

"Wow Jake, you look different I didn't notice you before, how have you been?"

"Good, for the most part, how's um Andrew?"

Aiden shrugs, "He dumped me after graduation. I wanted to get in contact with you for quite a while, but thought like he wants to talk to me, after how I treated him."

"You didn't have to worry, you could have called."

"Guess I wasted some time thinking that you didn't want to talk to me."

"Things might have been better off for all we knew."

"We should go out to eat one night, like good times. I want to at least build a friendship up again."

"Of course," Jake nods.

"Here's my number," she wrote on a piece of paper. "Call whenever and I'll be sure to pick up."

"Alright, good seeing you again Aiden."

"You too Jake," she nods, then said good bye to Don and Danny.

"I haven't seen a smile on your face for almost two weeks now," Don grinned.

"She um... brought back good memories."

"If you like her Jake don't worry, I'm not going to stop you, what Sam did was horrible, you should be able to be happy."

Jake looks down at Aiden's number and nodded. "Thanks Don."

"Anything for my brother in law."

* * *

_**YAY chapter 50 is now posted, hope you enjoyed it more soon hopefully thanks for reading this story and reviewing you guys are amazing... also hoped u liked Aiden's entrance**_


	51. Or Too Early To Move On

_Because I took a while to update this chapter will be longer then most of them, mainly becuz I didn't know where I wanted this chapter to end._

**_Or Too Early To Move On_**

Jake spent some of his week thinking about calling Aiden, then it was a Friday, Jess and Don had their usual Friday date night, and so did Danny Lindsay and Mac and Stella. Jake went back to live in his apartment, he didn't really want to go back with living with his brothers.

He was sitting watching TV when he decided to call Aiden. And she picked up like she said she would.

"Hey Aiden, I've been a little busy this week. And now I'm kind of bored, but don't really want to go out. So maybe you can come over to my place."

"You sure Jake."

"Yeah, here's my address," he tells her and she said she'll be there within 30 minutes.

Jake decided to just order pizza a real simple meal. He grabbed two sodas from his fridge, already decided he didn't want alcohol in his apartment.

The time he got situated the door rang, and Jake grabbed his wallet, opening the door and then paying for the pizza. He placed the box on the table, and was fixing to head to the bathroom when he heard a soft knock on the door.

He rushes to open it and there stood a smiling Aiden, he steps to the side letting her enter.

"Um… make yourself at home I have to use the bathroom."

Aiden nods sitting on the couch, Jake watched her for a second and then closed the bathroom door.

Minutes later he comes back and sees Aiden eating some pizza.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you I have eaten all day."

"It's alright really Aiden," he nods sitting down on the couch, grabbing him a plate.

"We haven't done this for years Jake, now it's just like the good ol' times."

"It is," he smiled.

"I'm still sorry about…"

He placed a hand on hers, "Aiden, the past is in the past, let's not worry about what happened those years ago."

"You're right Jake, sorry."

"It's alright, so um… what have you been up to?"

"A lot of undercover assignments, but it's been getting more dangerous, so they let me go."

"Maybe you can work with my sister's friends, they are kind of like the head of the crime lab."

"I know who you're talking about, I went to go see them last week. Mac and Stella. They are really nice."

"They are great people."

"So what do you do?"

"Usually I've been serving at Don's restaurant."

"Oh," she smiled. "That must be fun."

"It's alright."

Aiden nodded and they ate their pizza in silence. When Jake and Aiden leans back on the couch, Jake wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"So have you been seeing anyone since, you know?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah well I was, she didn't know what she wanted, so we kind of just fell out. Then two weeks later I saw you again."

"Well um… thanks for calling me tonight Jake, I was really bored at my apartment."

"I'm usually always bored now a days."

"I'm sorry."

"You really have to learn how to stop saying that."

"Sorry," she replies with a small blush.

Jake offers a small laugh, and she grins at him.

"I like this just sitting here, feeling comfortable with you."

He nods quietly.

"Jake, is something wrong?"

"No, just um… remembering my last girlfriend."

"In a good or bad way?"

Jake shrugs, "I don't know, I loved her, but I guess I just feel like I shouldn't be moving on already."

"Are you happy now?"

"You bring back the best memories we shared. Don't know if I should be happy so soon."

"That's how I felt when Andrew dumped me, sometimes I don't know you just have to move on to bigger and better things."

"Even if it's hard."

"I guess, I think I'm just rambling on."

"It's alright, your rambling makes sense."

"It usually bugs people."

"You're cute when you ramble."

"Jake…" she looks in his eyes, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah?"

"Would it be um… awkward if I… never mind?" she paused, looking down at the floor.

"If what?" he asked, lifting her by the chin to look at him.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Is this what you were thinking?" he leans in, once their lips touch there was some electricity. Aiden automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing back.

His hands slid up her thighs as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he pushed her against the couch, and straddled her waist.

He leaned down and started to nibble on her neck.

Aiden moans, Jake sucked hard enough to leave a mark on her neck. She arched into him, his hands were fixing to go up her shirt, until they were interrupted by a knocking heard on the door.

Jake pulled back with a frown, "We can continue this in a minute," he kissed her lips softly.

He got up from the couch and went to open the door. There appeared a face he thought he'd never see again.

"Um… hey Samantha."

"Can I come in?"

"Um… I kind of have company."

"I went to go see my daughter Jake."

"You did?"

Samantha nodded, Jake noticed her eyes starting to glisten.

"Yeah, she gave me a hug, and then her mother saw and then she hit her."

"What?" Jake almost shouted.

"She called her a brat."

"So you just left?"

"I called Mac and Stella, they were on a date, but they came right away. They told me to go so they can check her out. So I came here to tell you. I couldn't go to Flack because he's not talking to me."

"Sam, I'm so sorry," Jake frowned. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah they think so."

"So are you going to get her back?"

"It's a long process, but Stella told me that without a doubt I'd be able to keep her."

"That's great Sam," Jake pulled her into a hug.

There was some silence, until when Jake pulled back. Sam was about to kiss Jake, before Aiden came over to them.

"Who's this?" Sam asked.

"A friend from high school I met last week."

Sam looks at Aiden who nodded, "Yeah, we're just friends."

"Nice to meet you…"

"The name's Aiden… Aiden Burn," she shook Sam's hand.

"What a pleasure meeting you," Sam smiled. "I'm Samantha Flack."

"I heard good things about you," Aiden nodded, and turned to Jake, giving him a wink, that Sam didn't notice.

Jake didn't know what was going on, but he didn't really feel awkward about their meeting.


	52. Going To Be A Long Night

_I had this written for quite sometime and I think you guys deserve this chapter cuz it IS wayy past due_

**_Going To Be A Long Night_**

Aiden thought it would be a good idea to get to know Samantha. Sam seemed happy to see Jake again, and Aiden saw Jake smile a couple of times.

It was almost about midnight, when Aiden said her good byes.

"It was really nice meeting you Sam, maybe I'll get to see you again."

"It would be nice," Samantha pulled Aiden into a hug, which had Jake very surprised.

"See you later Jake," Aiden kissed his cheek and then left.

Jake closed the door, ready for Sam to talk bad about Aiden.

"She's a nice girl Jake."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie about it. So you dated her through high school huh?"

"Yeah, but I really just want me and her to be friends."

"Me and you started out as just friends," Sam smiled.

"If you are just here to get me back Samantha…"

Sam shook her head, "I really just wanted to tell you about me possibly getting to have my daughter as my own again."

"I still think it's good news, not her getting hit, but you being a mother again."

"And this time, I'm not going to lose her."

"Whenever you need me, I'll always be willing to help you out."

Sam nods, with a smile, "That's why I loved you."

There was some silence.

"You don't love me anymore."

"I do," she nods, "But you should really give Aiden another shot, she seems less… complicated."

"I miss us Sam."

"Me too, but I really think you should rekindle your relationship with Aiden, I really think it would be fair, you both seem to like each other a lot."

"She brought back good memories," Jake told Sam.

"I know you probably think I'm lying, but I really want you to be happy, and I failed at it. So I accept if you date her."

"Samantha, I really do want you back."

"Jake, you deserve to move on, I don't want to hold you back."

"You're not going to hold me back Sam," he placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing it softly.

"Jake, please don't do this. I should get going," Sam got off of the couch.

Jake got up and rushed for the door.

"If you don't want to be with me again, at least stay for tonight. It's late and you shouldn't be going out."

"Fine, if I stay, I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Please sleep on the bed, you deserve that at least."

"Thanks," Sam nods. "Good night Jake."

"Good night Sam," he kissed her cheek. He sighed as he seen her go into his bedroom and closed the door.

Jake laid down on the couch, he didn't know what was wrong with him, he wasn't supposed to have feelings for Sam anymore, but he couldn't help himself.

Jake fell asleep, it was a peaceful sleep. It was a few hours later that he woke up to Sam screaming.

He quickly rushed into the bedroom. The sheets were on the floor and she laid in just one of his t-shirts on.

He turned on the light, and saw a sweating Sam.

He patted her cheek, "Sam, are you okay?"

"It was just a nightmare, it was horrible."

"Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "Please just go get a cold rag."

Jake nodded and headed to the bathroom and came back with a rag, placing it on her forehead.

"Thanks Jake."

"It's not a problem."

"Jake I know I don't want to ask, but can you stay here tonight? I feel like you'll protect me from these dreams."

"Of course Sam, want to take off the shirt so you won't be so hot?"

"I have nothing on underneath, can you get my underwear and bra off the floor?"

He nodded and handed her the undergarments. She told him to look away, while she changed.

"We should get some sleep," Sam told Jake.

"You sure you want me to stay here?"

"Of course," she pulled him close. "Night Jake."

"Good night Sam," he turned off the light, and faced her, kissing the tip of her nose.

Hours later Sam jerked up in the bed, Jake felt the stir and he woke up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up again."

"Don't worry about it hun," Jake caressed her bare side.

"Jake, I miss this."

"I miss this too Sam. But what about what you said about Aiden."

"Let's not worry about that right now, let us just have this night for us."

Jake nodded, and snuggled close to her, his lips brushing against her neck.

Sam was slowly removing Jake's clothes, when she stopped at his boxers.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she rolled from Jake's grasp. "I know you can't do this to Aiden."

"You're right, you're right. Can we forget this happened?"

She nods, "I think we can," she snuggled into his side. "Good night Jake."

"Good night Sam," and finally the rest of the night was just filled with two friends sleeping.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning had finally come. Jake woke up first and decided to make some coffee.

Samantha was in the bed alone, right when he slipped out of bed, she felt his presence gone. So she woke up slipped on a shirt and followed the smell of coffee.

"Morning," she told Jake.

He turned around, he forgot how beautiful she looked when she woke up.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Thanks for last night Jake, it meant a lot to me. I'm glad we can just be friends."

"Me too," he smirked, kissing her cheek. "Friends can still do that right?"

"Yeah, and hug. So are you going to talk to Aiden today?"

"Yeah, I left her a voicemail, and told her I'd like to meet her for lunch."

"Good," Sam nodded.

"You sure you want that for me."

"I've learned a lot since we left each other, you deserve the best, and I think that is Aiden."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," she smirked.

"So what are your plans for today?"

They just talked a while over coffee, in all honesty, they were both happy that, they could still remain friends. Jake still felt the spark with Samantha, but she wanted him to move on happily.


	53. The Right Decision

_since my computer is back in action so is this story enjoy :)_

_**The Right Decision**_

It was lunch time when Jake had met up with Aiden. He arrived there a few minutes before Aiden, and he couldn't keep his mind off of Samantha.

"I have arrived," Aiden grinned as she sat down at the table with Jake.

"Hey."

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"I want us to work out if we are to date."

"You've been thinking about getting back together with me?" Aiden asked, with hope in her voice.

He nodded, "But I understand if you don't want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

"Because I think I still have feelings for Samantha," he frowned.

Aiden reached across the table and placed her hands in his.

"Does Sam know that?"

"Yeah, but she's the one who told me I was being stupid and should go out with you."

"Do you want to even go out with me?"

"I do, because I love you Aiden."

"I love you too Jake. Sorry for all the time we lost."

"We can easily gain it back," he smiled.

"Are you sure about that, because you seem to love Sam a lot."

"But with you everything is less confusing. I deserve to be happy Aiden."

"Of course you do, hun."

Jake looked into her eyes and smiled. "And I know you can make me happy."

"That's good to hear," Aiden smirked.

"So we're a couple now, right?"

"Of course we are," she leans over and kisses him on the lips softly.

Once she pulls back Jake's cheeks heat up.

"You still taste delicious," he winks, kissing her again with more passion.

"I think this relationship is going to work out pretty fine."

"I couldn't agree more," Jake kissed Aiden's cheek.

A few hours have passed they were just talking and laughing. Jake took her back to her apartment.

"You want to come inside for coffee, or do you have something better to do?"

"I have all the time in the world," he kissed her with much passion.

Aiden opened the door and pulled him inside. He began kissing her neck and slowly removing her top.

He stops suddenly, "Are you sure you want this to happen?"

She nods, "There is no turning back Jake, I want this more than ever."

"Good," he smirks, and picks her up, kissing her as he laid her down on the couch. He removed the rest of her top, kissing her body up and down.

Soon the rest of their clothes were shed, and all you could hear was moaning and groaning.

Jake slumps down on top of Aiden moments after the union began.

"That was amazing Aiden."

"You were amazing Jake," she nibbled on his neck.

"I'm glad my heart decided to give you and me another chance at love with each other."

"You're so sweet Jake," she kissed his cheek.

"I try to be," he grins, sitting up removing his self out of Aiden.

She kissed his neck softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess wasn't having a very good day. She had a fever and Stella was there because Don was having a busy day at work.

"Here, place this rag on your forehead," Stella orders.

Jess frowned, "Thanks for being here Stella."

"You're my best friend, it's what we do. Well your only 100 degrees, so we don't need a doctor."

"I know Stella, you told me this twice already."

"Sorry," Stella smirks.

"Maybe you need to relax Stella, I'm drinking a lot of water to stay hydrated, and here you are going crazy."

"I'm sorry, I'm just busy thinking about some things."

"Mac didn't do anything did he?"

"We had a fight last night, I don't even remember what it was about. All I remember was me kicking him out of the bedroom, and then when I woke up to apologize Mac wasn't on the couch, or anywhere in the apartment."

"Maybe he went to work," Jess shrugs.

"I called there multiple times, I'm worried."

"I'm sorry Stella, I didn't realize you and Mac were having issues in your relationship."

"Me either."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know what I should do Don," Mac sighed as he sat on the stool in the diner.

"You should just go talk to her, she's probably going crazy wondering where you are at."

"The fight wasn't even over anything dramatic either. I don't even remember what we were fighting about."

"Maybe Stella feels the same way, please just go talk to her for her sake and yours."

"You're right Don, I don't want to lose Stella over something stupid."

"She's over at my place, Jess had a headache and I couldn't get home."

"I'll tell her you said get well."

"Thanks Mac," Don smiled. "Now go get your woman."

Mac gave his head a shake and left the diner, heading over to Flack's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"When did things get so complicated?" Stella sighed.

"Things will get better, you guys are closer than anyone I have met."

"Thanks Jess," Stella sighed, leaning against the back of the recliner.

Stella was fixing to close her eyes when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go see who it is."

"I would hope so, I'm in no condition to get up," Jess smirks.

"You sound better already," Stella teased and went to go open the door.

She saw Mac standing there, with a frown on his face.

"Hi," Stella whispers.

Mac didn't speak, all that happened was him pulling Stella close kissing her with a strong passion.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"Don't be Mac, it was my fault."

"Can we just put it passed up, it was a fight over nothing important enough to tear us apart."

"I love you so much," she pulled him close by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him with much greater passion.

When Mac heard Stella moan he couldn't be happier that him and Stella were back on good terms.

* * *

_**Okay so if you liked it review if not review anyways... I'll love you guys forever thaks for whoever is reading :)**_


	54. Spending Time Together

_im so excited for this fic so many chapters and i still have people reading... its a miracle lol thanks for everything reviewers_

_yup yup I'm doing a Christmas chapter for the timeline so here's to a Christmas chapter in July lol _

**Spending Time Together**

Jess was snuggled up next to Don, it was finally the Christmas season.

"Hey my sleeping beauty," Don kissed the top of Jess' head.

"I can't believe it's Christmas, and I'm about halfway done with my pregnancy."

"Yeah, hopefully this time next year I can call you my wife."

"Well me and Stella have decided she will get married a month after I have our baby and then a month or two later will be our time to get married."

"I'm glad you guys are best friends."

"Speaking of best friends, who's coming over for Christmas?"

"Well all I know is Stella and Mac will be coming, and Jake, probably with Aiden. They have a very strong relationship. And as for Sam... I don't even know what she's doing anymore."

"Shame that you guys got close again and then things turned around and she became distant."

"Me too, but let's talk about happier times," he rubbed her stomach. "Like how I'm in love with a wonderful woman holding our child inside."

"Such a romantic," she rolled her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her soft lips, but there was a knocking on the door.

"I bet you that's Mac and Stella, always coming in on our romance time," Don moaned. He got out of bed and put on some boxers and a shirt and went to go answer the door.

"Oh hey Jake... Aiden I thought it was Mac and Stella knocking."

"Oh don't worry Don, they drove us here, and me and Aiden here joined together and got you both a present," Jake showed him to decoratively wrapped boxes.

"Thanks buddy, you didn't have to."

"Oh trust me we wanted to," he gave him a hug.

"Well come on in," Don allows them to enter and before he closed the door Stella and Mac came. "Oh hey guys, come on in," he allows his friends to enter.

"Merry Christmas Don," Stella hugged him tightly and Mac shook his hand.

"Merry Christmas to you both," Don nods.

"So where is Jess?" Stella asked.

"Right here," Jess entered with a smile.

"You didn't have to dress nice for us," Stella smirked, hugging her friend.

"Oh, Don gave me this dress as a early Christmas present, glad you like it though. Oh and I got you a present."

"What about me sis?" Jake asked coming out of the kitchen with Aiden's hand in his.

"What else do you need Jake, you already have Aiden."

"Thanks Jess," Aiden gave her friend a hug, they've been getting very close since Jake got back together with her.

"Alright so anyone up for eggnog?" Don asked with a smile.

"You make eggnog?" Mac looks up in surprise, who had Stella next to him, her hand running up and down his leg.

"Of course, let me go get some cups to put it in."

"I can come and help there Flack," Jake suggested.

The two guys go into the kitchen.

"I'm so glad how much Don and Jake have been bonding, like they've been brothers for forever," Stella mentions and Jess smiled.

"Alright well why they are gone, let me get your presents," Jess headed to the bedroom and came out with three bags and 2 envelopes.

Jess hands Aiden a bag, handed Mac a bag and an envelope and Stella the other envelope and the biggest bag.

They watched Aiden open her's first, "Jess you didn't have to, I can't believe you remember me saying I wanted to start scrapbooking. All this stuff I love it," she hugged Jess tightly. "And you already started it, I can't thank you enough."

"Let's just say I have a lot of spare time," she smirks. "Okay Mac, and with your present Don really wanted you to have it."

Mac took it out of the bag, it was a collection of the best ten war movies.

"Well this is amazing..." Mac smiled.

"I'm glad you liked my present, it's for being a great friend and I know how much you love the war movies," Don smiled and passed out the cups of eggnog.

"This is amazing Don," Stella praises.

"Thanks Stella, it's my own recipe too."

"I might have to take this recipe from you Don."

"I'm glad you said this Stella, Mac open your envelope," Don told his friend.

Mac opened it and there were notecards with Don's best recipe's on them.

"Oh thanks Don, let's just hope we can make these things as good as you," Stella smirked.

"It'll taste amazing trust me you two."

"Don't worry we trust you Don, thanks," Mac smiled and gave Don a hug.

"Somebody is a little too friendly today," Don teases. "Keep your eye out for this one Stell," he patted her hand.

"Alright, Stella open your present," Jess smiled. "And they are kinda gifts that a maid of honor would give. Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

There were four items in the bag.

The first was a picture frame with the first picture Stella and Jess took together.

"I remember this like it was just yesterday Jess, I'm not even done looking at what you got me and I love it all already."

"Wait till you get to the one on the bottom," Jess smiled.

Next Stella pulled out the next item which was a stuffed owl.

"You remembered my favorite animal was an owl," Stella smiled.

"And it's linked to the Greek goddess Athena, I'm so glad your part Greek," Jess smirked. "Your something new."

"I'm glad I met you," Don leaned in and kissed his fiance.

"You guys are such great friends, I love how close you two are," Mac inputted and kissed Stella softly on the lips.

"Back to the presents Mac," Don snaps them out of their kiss.

Stella smirked and pulled out a green scarf.

"I had borrowed this last Christmas when it was snowing hard while we were taking a walk, and I thought you should have it back."

"Thanks Jess," Stella hugged her friend once again. Then Stella smiled wide when she saw a little blue box on the bottom of her bag. "You got me something from Tiffany's didn't you?"

"I know how much you love the small blue boxes, that is why that is your something blue, with something special inside."

Stella opens the box and her jaw dropped, "Jess, thank you so much," Stella happily put on the necklace.

"And since you like that, I think you will enjoy what's in the envelope."

Stella was speechless, but once she opened the envelope her eyes got watery.

"Since I know you love Tiffany's so much, everytime you make a purchase at the store you get fifty percent off."

"Jess you didn't have to, thanks so much I don't think I could have a better friend," Stella eyes got watery and tears fell down her cheeks as she gave Jess the biggest hug without hurting the baby inside of her.

"You've been my best friend for years now, you've always helped me out and I love you like a sister Stella, I couldn't imagine my life without you. You are too amazing of a woman, I love you so much. I hope we are great friends for the rest of our lives, you mean the world to me."

Jess started crying softly as they hugged for a while. The guys and Aiden just watched the two of them with big smiles.

The rest of the opening of presents were put on hold while Jess and Stella stayed connected. This day was turning out amazing, none of these close friends would want to have it any other way.

* * *

_**Okay so sorry if this lengthy chapter got boring, but tell me what you thought please, all reviews are most welcome :)**_


End file.
